Dangerous Paths
by Sunshine68
Summary: Spawned by events of S6 Finale, Horatio faces pain past & present, dangerous criminals, & a lady destined to steal his heart. Horatio, orginal character, & CSIM cast. Warning - adult situations, some adult language, and spoilers from Season 6
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 On The Verge of Death**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**_Warning - Season 6 Spoiler Alert! If you did not see the Season 6 Finale, "Going Ballistic", be warned! This is my twist on the events of that final scene._**

**He stood quietly having just sent a text message off. The pilot closed the door to the plane – the next step in this carefully choreographed plan. It was apparent that he was nervous – who wouldn't be waiting for that fateful moment, when the most dangerous of adversaries he had ever faced would undoubtedly show to take his life? Yet, he tried to seem unaffected standing poised with his hands on his hips sweeping back the sides of his black suit jacket – like an open invitation to shoot at the invisible target on his chest. Each second seemed to take an eternity as he stood silent – just waiting – waiting to live – waiting to die. He spoke in his mind to God asking for protection – just this one last time – to have the Kevlar safeguard his life.**

**Then, he removed his sunglasses and raised his eyes – his assailant was now approaching just as expected. The seconds clicked by in an agonizing fashion as the red-haired CSI waited knowing what was about to happen. Without further hesitation, the gun was drawn and a single shot fired instantly dropping him face forward to the ground.**

**A searing pain ripped through his body as he lay on the hot tarmac of the runway. Somehow, he didn't expect the force of the bullet to be so strong as it managed to pierce right through the Kevlar sinking deep into his flesh. Blood seeped out slowly until he jerked with pain opening the wound further and letting blood pour out freely. For the first time in ten years, the red-haired Lieutenant was really facing Death. He couldn't move – just the slightest twitch sent pain rushing through his entire body. It was best to lie still and wait – he knew Mr. Wolfe would be along soon. He knew the pilots of the plane wouldn't do anything – they were instructed to stay put and not interfere – to get Kyle into the air as soon as possible.**

**His thoughts shifted – the asset of time was no longer on his side. He knew without being a doctor that he had lost a dangerous amount of blood as his vision began to blur and his body was going numb. All he could do was stare blankly through the cracked hole in his sunglasses that were lying just inches from his face. Lieutenant Horatio Caine felt his life slipping away with every agonizing breath he tried to take. However, this was the risk he was willing to gamble his life on to bring down the most dangerous of adversaries he had ever faced – all to save the life of his only son and bring a criminal to justice. He hoped the risk would pay off in the end – that his death would make this adversary sloppy thinking, or knowing, the highly skilled Lieutenant was taken down. Such was the cocky attitude Caine was counting on – and it would be this attitude that he would capitalize on – whether directly himself, or through the young CSI whom he took under his wing like a protégé.**

**Then, his thoughts drifted to her – the lady he cared deeply for – a stranger to the art of being a cop and a CSI, but never the less, someone whom he wanted to give his heart to. But, he had yet to even ask her out on a date – such an event had not been possible due to his preoccupation with this case. He now wished he had shown her some of his affection – even if it was just a little something to demonstrate his interest – a regret he now had to face and possibly take to the grave. She drove him crazy at times – but he found he liked the challenge. She tested him - taunted him - filled his life with something more than just catching the bad guys. She was playful and fun - making him realize he needed to enjoy life for all it offered and to do so beyond his obsession of bringing down those who hurt others. Maybe it was the very fact that she was someone outside the law enforcement circles – but never the less, someone with great passion for her work – to do good and to bring evil-doers to justice. She was the first woman he felt comfortable actually talking to – sharing little bits of his private life with – a life he kept firmly guarded behind thick walls inside his troubled soul. And now, she may never know how much she meant to him.**

**"Mr. Wolfe, please hurry up," he thought before drifting off unconscious in anticipation of Death coming to claim him.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Don't Feed The Gators**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Ten months earlier…**

**The screams were so loud that in any other instance they would be heard for miles. But the Glades had a reputation for swallowing up anything – especially loud cries for help. He was a useless cur according to Ron Saris – someone who served only as a weak link in the dealings Saris was becoming heavily involved in. It was time to cut him off, especially that information surfaced that this traitor was DEA. The gators had a free and easy meal thanks to it. However, Saris didn't count on one thing – an observer with a camera. He heard the shutter click several times after the murder took place, and with all his senses working to full capacity, he ran off in the direction flushing his prey from behind several large trees. Coming upon a gator with jaws agape – a large bird lying dead inside its jaws - Saris backed off figuring he had only imagined the camera clicks and that the animal was what flushed.**

**The call came in at exactly 8 AM – just as Lieutenant Horatio Caine walked through the front doors of Miami Dade Crime Lab. He was ready for another glorious day on the job – another day to protect the people of his city – to serve the public in keeping the streets crime free. Just as he was going to walk down the hallway to his office, his cell phone rang.**

"**Horatio."**

**It was Sergeant Frank Tripp asking for Caine's presence in the Glades.**

"**Frank, what's going on?"**

"**We got a good one here. A woman witnessed a murder and subsequent dumping of a body."**

"**Out in the Glades? What was she doing there alone?"**

"**She's with US Fish and Wildlife – doing some survey. She's got all the right permits from what I can see."**

"**I'll be there as soon as I can. Send your GPS coordinates."**

**Lieutenant Caine drove out to the scene and was met there by Detectives Delko, Salas, and Duquesne. **

**The body was really damaged – several large chunks taken out of it from the local gators. **

"**What do we have?" Caine asked.**

"**It's a real mess, Horatio," Alexx stated upon her initial examination. "Lots of flesh has been lost. COD may be difficult to determine if it was something beyond what the gators did."**

**Horatio slowly slipped on his shades.**

"**That's why they say 'don't feed the gators'," Horatio said.**

"**Where's the witness?" Horatio asked.**

"**She's by Eric's Hummer. She's pretty banged up – refusing medical attention, too. So, be warned," Tripp stated.**

**Horatio walked over. She was sitting in the front seat with Delko's jacket swung over her shoulders. Before saying a word, he could tell she was shaken up after witnessing what she had. Tilting his head, he kindly offered a gentlemanly smile before addressing her.**

"**Hi. I'm Lt. Horatio Caine from the Crime Lab. I understand you are injured."**

"**Nothing major. Just a few scratches from running like a banshee back to my truck."**

"**Here, let's take a look," he said. **

**He had her lift the towel Delko had given her to cover the wounds until a medic arrived to the scene. Horatio frowned seeing the severity of the deep cuts that ran down her shoulder and upper arm. Fresh blood was still pouring forth causing him to be alarmed.**

"**Oh, those definitely need medical attention. I'd like to get you to the hospital. Alexx..."**

"**I'll survive – really, I will. I'm used to Nature beating me up."**

**Horatio removed his shades, hooking them around his neck, and grabbed a clean towel from inside Alexx's van. He pressed it against her shoulder applying pressure to try to stop the bleeding. **

"**Horatio, what's up?" Alexx asked. **

"**There are several deep wounds over the left shoulder and upper arm," Horatio stated.**

**Alexx took a look. "This is going to need stitches, sugar. I don't even need to be a medic to know."**

**Horatio sat by Miss Dolante's side and glanced caringly into her eyes. He was enamored with her courage but not happy that she was refusing treatment.**

"**Sweetheart, I can patch this up, but I demand you go to the hospital and have this taken care of. With all the stuff in the Glades, you definitely could end up with an infection," Alexx ordered.**

"**Stitches. See, I knew it was bad," he said.**

"**It really isn't. I've suffered through worse. I'll manage this," Miss Dolante said.**

"**Why refuse treatment?"**

"**Lieutenant, are we going to sit here and argue about my damaged flesh or do you want to hear my story?"**

**Her words were sharp with just the right touch of sarcasm to draw a smile from him.**

"**OK, is there anything you can tell me before I have Detective Salas take you to Dade Memorial?"**

"**Still demanding my going to the hospital," she said snidely. "You think I didn't catch that, huh?"**

**Horatio smiled again. She was tough and didn't miss a trick. He didn't sense any anger or aggression but an unusual playfulness he wasn't accustomed to dealing with. His only rationale was that she was still in shock over what she saw and this was a defensive mechanism for coping. Either way, she was doing her best to cooperate.**

"**You know what – I'd really like it if you got checked out and we can talk later. But, if you do have anything you can tell me now, that will be appreciated."**

"**I suppose the best thing is to give you my camera's flash card. What I saw is all on there," she said as she tried to pop the card from out of the camera. "Dang it, it's stuck."**

"**If I may take possession of your camera, I can have the tech staff retrieve the card."**

**She nervously handed it to him.**

"**Please take care of it. This equipment cost me a lot of money and I really need it back."**

"**Not a problem, Miss." He waved Detective Salas over. "Yelina, take Miss…"**

"**Dolante – Sara Dolante," she replied.**

"… **Miss Dolante, to Dade Memorial. Have them bill the Crime Lab. I'll take care of it myself later on," Horatio stated.**

"**Not a problem, Horatio. And Horatio, do be careful."**

"**I always am." He leaned in close to Yelina speaking softly – "And Yelina, make sure she stays put."**

"**Excuse me?" Sara asked. "Stay put?"**

**Horatio looked to the lady. He liked her spunk – she was full of vim and vigor for certain and wouldn't take anything laying down.**

"**I would like you to stay there – rest up until I arrive. We can talk more later. Ok?"**

**Horatio's smile and request was too much to refuse. Sara smiled back knowing he was right – she did need medical help, but she was too stubborn to listen many times. She nodded her head silently agreeing to comply with his wishes, hopped off the Hummer, and walked to join Yelina. **

**Sara received several stitches closing the worst of her wounds. She figured she must have run up too hard against a broken tree branch as she was trying to escape. On behalf of the county of Miami Dade, Sara was completely checked out for any other injuries she might have sustained. And much to her chagrin, she was stuck in a hospital room by order of Lieutenant Caine. She would have preferred to go home – to the little research house she was staying in – down by the beach secluded away from the busy part of Miami. The ocean was her savior – the sounds and smells would bring peace to her – peace from the horrible scenes she had just born witness to. Death – murder – so cruel and unfathomable – mindless killing she saw no reason for. Death was a natural part of life – but not like this. **

**He spoke with the doctor on staff who filled him in on Sara's condition – that she was fine outside of the stitches she did need. Horatio heard a familiar male voice speaking with the head nurse – that of Rick Stetler. Backing off, he wondered what Stetler was doing there.**

**After several long stress filled moments, Rick excused himself coming face to face with his nemesis.**

"**Horatio."**

"**Rick. What are you doing here?"**

"**Checking up on your handy work."**

"**My handy work? I thought she was a witness to a crime who was injured while trying to escape."**

"**She is. Just wanted to find out why you are having her care billed to the Crime Lab."**

_**Horatio thought to himself "How the heck did he find out so quickly?"**_

"**Rick, I'll be transferring it to my tab when I return to the office."**

"**Yeah, ok. Just make sure the bill doesn't end up in Accounts Payable."**

"**Not a problem, Rick."**

**The tension was so thick it could be sliced with a knife. As Rick left, Horatio returned his attention to the reason why he was there – to check up on his witness. Parting the dividing sheet, he peered inside seeing Miss Dolante trying to focus on reading a book. The expression on her face was of great concern – he could see there was incredible sensitivity behind the tough exterior.**

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked with a low kind voice.**

"**I'm fine. Hated sitting here after they mended me."**

"**Sorry for that."**

"**I guess it wasn't so bad – at least I get to talk to you again."**

**There was the hook and Horatio was going to take it. Pulling up a chair, he sat down. Hunching over, he peaked at the cover of the book she was reading.**

"**Hum… 'Humpback Whales," he read.**

"**Yeah. My favorites of the cetaceans."**

"**Interesting read?"**

"**It is to me. Somehow, I would guess you'd be into the latest crime novels."**

"**Non-fiction though. I like to stay up to date on the latest forensic technologies."**

**She giggled softly.**

"**When are you going to release me from this prison?" she begged.**

"**Well, you are free to go after we have a little chat."**

"**OK. What can I do for you?"**

"**When you are feeling up to it, I would like you to show me where you took your photos. It would save us some time in having to extrapolate from your images."**

"**No problemo. If it's ok, I'd like a little time home to chill. I did pen some of the things I saw – I know how important it is to record details so they don't end up mixed in the mire."**

"**That's good." He glanced at the notepad she held up for him. **

"**I find my best field notes are taken with the camera instead of with the pen."**

**Her voice was steady and seemingly calm, but there was a scared look in her eyes.**

"**It won't upset you to return to the scene, will it?" he asked with concern.**

"**Lieutenant, I have seen plenty of blood spilled in my years of research – obviously including my own," she replied snidely.**

"**But, murder is totally different."**

**Yes, he was right and he knew he was right when she became silent drifting off into deep thought. The Lieutenant figured the shock of seeing a murder was starting to set in. There was nothing fun about murder – even for those accustomed to seeing it every day as the Lieutenant was – and the lady got an eyeful through the lens of her camera. He was certain those grisly scenes of violence seeing someone brutally shot had to have affected her in ways she didn't want him to know of. She had been a witness to death in Nature – killing for survival – food – territory – mating rights. The violence of humans went beyond this – the sick twisted acts of killing that he swore to serve justice on. He was a master at reading people and her sensitivity was registering in those golden brown eyes. All he could think to do was offer her a comforting smile silently telling her it would be alright. Seeing the gentleness in this man's face, she couldn't help but mirror his expression. He swept his fingers around the curve of her chin.**

"**Well, my CSIs are collecting evidence now. So, you can rest up here, if you like."**

"**No way! I'm outta here!" She leapt to her feet and began putting her belongings together. "Not that I don't appreciate your kindness, Lieutenant, but I gotta get out of here. And, I insist you transfer that bill to me – US Fish and Wildlife will take care of it."**

"**Certainly. Can I give you a ride home?"**

"**Nope. I can manage. I'm quite used to taking care of myself."**

**He was positive her rush to leave solidified his theory on what she really was feeling.**

"**How do you intend on getting home?" he asked.**

**She stopped short.**

"**Dang it – another senior moment. My truck is still in the Glades."**

"**Why don't I take you home and have your truck brought to you?"**

"**Lieutenant, if it's ok, you can take me to my truck and I'll be on my way. We can meet up later. I need some time alone – no doctors or nurses – just me and the ocean."**

"**OK."**

**The drive back to the crime scene did send shivers up her back. Her silence as they approached was enough for Horatio to know she was not ready to relive what she had seen – not yet anyway, and despite her attempts to seem unaffected and brave, she was scared. What worried him most was getting accurate details about the crime, and with her agitated state, that wasn't going to happen. He assisted her into her Toyota Tacoma. **

"**You sure you will manage?" he asked.**

"**Absolutely."**

**He shot her a funny look not believing her as she started the truck.**

"**OK, well, this sucks. I don't get to hang my hand out the window."**

**Horatio snickered softly.**

"**What? Oh, I get it – you think just because my arm's in a sling that I'll be another crazy woman on the road. I'll have you know I've done this a bazillion times before."**

**Horatio refused to believe her. Perhaps it was his undying desire to want to help those in need. **

"**Oh, and Lieutenant, thanks."**

**Well, at least she was courteous enough to remember to address her gratitude. **

"**I'll catch up with you in a few hours," he said.**

"**Yeah. Guess we should get better acquainted."**

**He shifted his weight while resting his hands comfortably on his hips exposing his gun and badges as his black blazer was swept back.**

"**I'll be joining your team next week."**

**He cocked his head curiously.**

"**I'm the new technician."**

"**My apologies. I guess I didn't see that memo yet."**

"**Does this situation remove me from having the job?"**

"**Well, it might - depending on your involvement in this case."**

"**Dang it. I really need the cash until my grant comes in."**

**He stepped over to her truck leaning on the driver's side door offering a gentle smile.**

"**I don't want you to worry about that. You take care and I'll be in touch."**

**Before she left, he gave her one last look and smiled as she drove off.**

**He turned his attention to his team mates, who were busy collecting as much evidence as they could find. Eric photographed while Calleigh bagged and tagged and cast several nice sets of tire tracks. Once the body was shipped to the morgue and the area cleared, Horatio and his team returned to the lab to begin sorting and processing what was collected.**

TBC

Author's Note - To Petra, thank you for your inspirations


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Photographs and Visions**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

"**Alexx, what do you have for me?" the red haired Lieutenant asked.**

"**There's so much damage, Horatio. I think this man was alive when the gators got him. The torn flesh is just so gruesome."**

"**Gators are vicious eaters. I'll bet the smell of blood sent them into a feeding frenzy."**

"**Like a group of sharks."**

"**Yes. Alexx, what do you make of this?" he asked as he looked closer at the victim's torso.**

**Alexx probed and palpated the area finding what appeared to be a bullet hole. Taking a forceps, she felt around and came across a bullet – 9mm.**

"**Good eye, Horatio."**

"**Nine Mil – nice. I'll take this to Calleigh," he said while putting the bullet into an evidence bag.**

"**The vic's personal affects are on the table there. His name is Steven Caldwell according to his driver's license."**

"**I'm sure that isn't his real name."**

"**You think it's a fake?"**

"**When have you met someone like this that carried a driver's license that was legit?"**

**Alexx smiled. Horatio had been in the business way too long.**

"**I'll run the name and see if Mr. Caldwell has an alias. Thank you, Alexx."**

"**Anytime, sugar."**

**Horatio dropped off the bullet to Calleigh leaving her with instruction to do her usual magic on it and obtain any evidence she could from off it. He stopped by the computer lab asking Mr. Wolfe to begin searching for aliases for Mr. Caldwell. Then, he called Eric to meet him in the Audio/Visual lab.**

"**Mr. Cooper, were you able to retrieve anything?" Caine asked.**

"**Sorry, sir. Not yet. I'm about to try a new recovery program, though. I should be able to get something for you now."**

**Eric Delko entered the room as Horatio pulled up a chair to sit by Dan's side. Dan's fingers were moving so fast over the keyboard that they seemed a blur. Finally, images were beginning to show on the computer screen – birds and close ups of gators were the subjects of the first several hundred images.**

"**Wow, this gal has a great eye!" Eric said with enthusiasm. "These are National Geographic quality."**

"**Hum. Yes, indeed. I hope she had the same great eye when she witnessed the murder," Horatio replied.**

"**Talented, smart and beautiful. Phew, she's a prize," Delko said with a laugh.**

"**Mr. Delko, can we get back to the task at hand? Women are not prizes. They deserve more respect than that."**

"**Sure, H. I'm sorry." He looked oddly at his boss. "You going to tell me you didn't notice?"**

"**Eric, it's not the time for this discussion." he paused momentarily. "And, I did notice."**

**Eric smiled coyly knowing he had nailed his boss's interest in the new witness so very well. He had spent many years working with the Lieutenant and had gotten to know him very well – maybe too well, especially after Horatio's courtship and marriage to his late sister, Marisol. The fact was that Horatio couldn't get the vision of this woman out of his mind – those expressive golden brown eyes, the khaki shorts and camouflage tee shirt that adorned her petite but strong body, the dark red chestnut hair that was tied back in a ponytail, the round curve of her chin, the… he blinked his eyes several times trying to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.**

"**Here we go," Dan said. "There are at least thirty-five images. Based on the EXIF data, she shot them in blast mode – so we have at least three sequences of ten frames shot one second apart."**

**Horatio and Eric looked closely at those frames as they downloaded to the computer. **

"**Hey, look at that. She did get some really clear shots of the deed going down," Eric said happily.**

"**She's got one heck of a camera – Canon only makes the best," Cooper said as he glanced over the camera again.**

"**So, that's why we use Nikons? I thought we used only the best stuff," Eric jokingly said. **

"**Nikons are less expensive and on contract with the entire Crime Lab. The EXIF data lists the lens info as unknown. Wonder what she was using to get these close ups," Cooper replied.**

"**I don't know. This is all Horatio was given – a camera body with lens seat capped off."**

"**No wonder she wants this baby back. This had to cost her a pretty penny," Cooper mused.**

"**Gentlemen, we can discuss camera equipment – and our overextended budget - later. Eric, this guy looks like Julio Vargas, and I can't determine who the others are. What do you think?"**

**Eric stared at one frame in particular.**

"**No idea, H. Who is Julio Vargas?"**

"**He's a gun runner and a drug smuggler from Brazil. He did do some work for Antonio Riaz but his loyalties changed over the years. Obviously, he's still in the game."**

"**Well, I would love to take this guy down. Anyone who had anything to do with Riaz, I would love to have his ass on a platter."**

"**I agree with you."**

"**Sir, Antonio Riaz? Isn't he the one who…" Cooper was interrupted.**

"**He put the hit out on my sister," Eric jumped in.**

"**Let's have this frame enlarged and the faces enhanced. I'd like to know who Mr. Vargas is in cahoots with. Mr. Cooper, can you do that ASAP?"**

"**Anything you need, sir. These are high resolution images. It shouldn't take much effort now."**

"**Good work, Mr. Cooper. Eric, why don't you hang here and see what turns up."**

**Horatio looked at his watch – it was now 3 pm.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To visit our witness and check out her story."**

**Horatio's tone was steady and didn't falter. However, Eric couldn't help but taunt his boss.**

"**You going alone, H?" Eric's voice was tainted with sarcasm.**

"**On second thought, why don't you come with me."**

"**Sure. You want me to round up the rest of the team?"  
**

"**No. You and I can handle this for now. We can call the others later."**

"**Are you sure I'm not going to need help holding you down?" Eric whispered with a smile.**

"**Eric, I really don't understand what you are driving at."**

"**Yeah, you probably don't – not yet anyway."**

**Eric laughed. It would be out of character for Horatio to express any kind of outward interest or attraction to a woman.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Collecting Evidence**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**It was a great idea to have his younger colleague along for the investigation. Maybe Eric's company would help him keep his mind on the task at hand. Heaven only knew how Horatio was nervous about seeing her again. It had only been a half dozen hours, and thoughts of her were constantly racing through his mind when his focus lapsed. How a woman could so easily get inside him – he didn't know. His first love was always his job – to protect and serve. Relationships were generally an afterthought even though he would put his heart and soul into them. He closed his eyes envisioning her – she was no taller than Miss Duquesne and very fit – probably from all the hauling and hiking he imagined she must have done over the years. She was strong but so very feminine. Her sassy demeanor was offset by an obvious sensitivity – having a fiery spirit, and yet a kind heart – and this sensitive side was one she obviously guarded strongly.**

**Eric and Horatio drove their Hummers to the address she had given. The location was rather remote – set way back from the city limits. The dirt road led down to a small house by the beach. This little structure seemed so out of place from the houses typical of the area. However, the area boasted of natural untouched beauty – a large section of pristine beach behind the house, a federally protected salt marsh off to one side, and gardens of native plant life off to the other side, and the waters were off limits to all boating traffic for quite some distance out to allow for untouched areas for research. Both men exited their vehicles after pulling up to the house. **

"**Interesting place for a house," Eric said. "It's secluded enough to not have anyone know what you are doing."**

**Horatio scanned the area.**

"**Always thinking like a CSI," Caine droned out half-heartedly.**

"**Oh, come on, H. You mean to tell me you wouldn't look around and think this could be one heck of a party site? Nobody around to know what kind of wild, unbridled stuff was going on."**

**Horatio had to stop the vision from entering his mind again.**

**The two men stood at the front door as Eric rang the bell.**

"**She doesn't seem to be home." Eric waited for his boss's next order.**

"**Walk around back – make sure she's not outside."**

**Eric complied. When he returned, he had a look of awe on his face.**

"**H, you should see the back yard. It's incredible. I didn't know there were places like this still left in Miami."**

"**Maybe later," he said. "Eric, would you do me a favor and call the lab and see if Calleigh has any details on the bullet, please."**

"**Yeah, sure."**

**Horatio walked around the side of the house – curiosity had gripped him like a vice. There were several large tubs and a four foot by four foot by two foot cage. Half of the cage was solid plywood while the other half was assembled with a secure mesh fencing. A good stiff wind was beginning to kick up denoting a storm riding in from the Southwest. Storms typically blew in fast and furiously, but this one seemed to be holding off. Inside the cage, something caught his eye – a set of files began blowing around as the wind increased. The CSI in him demanded he check it out – after all, it was in plain sight therefore not needing a warrant, was an odd place for a set of files to be in the first place, the cage was not locked, and the woman was a witness to a murder. It was his job to check out her story therefore allowing a good rationale to his train of thought – he had to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. **

**He opened the cage door and maneuvered his six foot frame inside. The tight fit was most uncomfortable, but he managed to obtain the files inside the covered portion. In an attempt to exit the cage, the door slammed shut preventing him from pushing it open. The precarious position he was in made him want to yelp in agony.**

**Just then, Miss Dolante arrived home to find the two Hummers in her driveway. Hopping out, she walked over to Mr. Delko who was completing his call and closing his cell phone.**

"**Miss, sorry to intrude, but my boss and I are here to discuss what you saw," Eric said in a matter of fact tone.**

"**Um, Eric. I need a little help." Horatio's voice was stressed as if something were wrong.**

**Both Eric and Sara ran around the side of the house and to their surprise, there was Lieutenant Caine hunched over most uncomfortably inside the cage. Sara couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the red haired cop trapped in a pitiful position within the enclosure.**

"**Oh, gosh, H. Don't move," Eric said with concern.**

"**Eric, I can't move."**

**Sara composed herself taking on a more serious look.**

"**The door must have jammed shut. There's no lock to speak of," Sara said.**

"**I hope you don't mind. I'll repair any damage," Eric said while gripping the door firmly.**

**Eric pulled hard trying to release the door and after several tries, he determined that there was no use.**

"**I guess the door has to come off," Sara said. "There's a release bolt on the top of each hinge."**

"**Eric, hurry up," Horatio pleaded. **

**It was hard to tell if he was truly in pain or feeling pain due to extreme embarrassment. The younger CSI pulled up on the release bolts allowing the door to be removed. Lieutenant Caine stepped out stretching his aching muscles. Eric figured he had to have been in there a good twenty minutes.**

"**Oh, so that's where I left those files," Sara said with excitement.**

**Horatio opened them – there were spreadsheets of daily observations of bird species and counts of individuals seen over the last three weeks. Another file contained fish surveys. Sara felt pretty silly as he glanced them over. Last thing she wanted as a possible future employee was for him to think she was a scatterbrain.**

"**I had a bird emergency last week. Great Egret slammed into the house with the last storm. Guess I put the files down and neglected to retrieve them."**

**The Lieutenant handed them back to her. **

"**Miss, I can help with that door – it does need a better hinge and should really have a lock on it. Would help prevent any unwanted six foot tall Lieutenants from getting stuck inside," Eric said straight-faced.**

**Horatio shot him an angry glare.**

"**I'd be grateful if you could assist. I'm a little incapacitated at the moment or I'd do it myself. I had hoped to put a six inch barrel bolt on the door."**

**Horatio and Eric both looked at her oddly.**

"**What? You think a female can't swing a hammer or work a screwdriver?"**

"**No, no, no! That's not what I meant," Eric said with a laugh. **

"**I'm kidding, boys! Just razzing you," she said with a giggle.**

**She was indeed playful, and Eric couldn't help but smile when he saw the smitten look on his boss's face.**

"**So, are you ready to give us the tour?" Horatio asked trying to be serious.**

"**Sure. Let me grab my scope."**

**Sara headed back to her truck and hauled out a rather large spotting scope she used for her wildlife observations.**

"**I'll have to try to find the exact spot where I was, but I am sure you can measure the distances after I determine location from where I was standing and the magnification on the scope."**

"**How? Where do you…?" Eric asked wondering why she had this piece of equipment.**

"**Darling, I use a connector between camera and scope to take my photos. This is a cheaper way of having a high power telephoto lens. I drool over some of the equipment available, but my bank roll won't allow such purchases."**

"**Well, maybe after you become famous. Those photographs we saw are really impressive," Eric said.**

"**Thank you, kind sir."**

**Eric jumped into his Hummer as Sara accompanied Horatio. Driving back to the crime scene was like déjà vu. She had been comfortably talking to the Lieutenant until they got closer to the place where she had witnessed the murder. That's when she shut down becoming quiet, and Horatio noticed that fearful look in her eyes. Putting the Hummer in park and turning off the engine, he looked into her eyes. **

"**You ready?"**

**Sara took a deep breath. His gentle expression and concern-filled voice offered her the courage to proceed.**

"**Better to get it over with."**

"**We haven't much time with that storm coming in."**

**They met up with Eric who carried her scope. She found her way to the spot from her field notes. Sara hadn't been able to obtain a GPS recorder just yet and had to rely on other methods to determine her location.**

"**I was here watching several roseate spoonbills when I heard the commotion. It was just awful – I couldn't make out what was being said, but I am sure that poor guy was pleading for his life. His hands were together looking like he was begging for mercy," she said as Eric set up her scope.**

**Peering through the eyepiece, she determined her line of sight and tried to adjust the scope's magnification. Frustrated with having to work with one hand, she pulled her left arm out of the sling cussing several unlady-like words as she tossed the sling to the ground. Ignoring the slight stinging pain in her shoulder, she focused her scope and made her adjustments.**

"**I was here using this magnification. There were two trucks there – just in front of that group of tall marsh grasses. The man was made to get on his knees when another man aimed the gun. If I had to guess, he was two arm lengths from the man he shot."**

"**Eric, Calleigh found evidence of tire tracks. Maybe you can help determine if the treads match the types of trucks Miss Dolante had in her photos," Horatio stated.**

"**Sure. I'll get on that right away."**

"**After they dumped the body into the water that's just to the left there, the three guys got into the trucks – two in one truck, one in the other – and they drove off like nothing happened. They didn't speed away at all."**

"**And you didn't hear anything?" Horatio continued to probe.**

"**No. I've got decent hearing, Lieutenant. But, even at that distance, I couldn't make out anything they were saying. My video camera is still in Massachusetts or I would have actually recorded video instead of taking stills – and there is a high-powered microphone on that thing."**

"**Guess it was total luck you were out here to see this so closely," Eric said.**

"**I have to ask, what were you doing out here alone?" Horatio asked.**

"**I do all my research alone. I like it that way – just me and Nature."**

"**Except in this case," Eric added.**

**Eric recorded all the data and walked from where they were to the actual spot where the murder took place estimating the distance. He recorded several figures on a lined steno pad that he would compare to the photographs later on. Then, he returned to where the others were.**

**Horatio's cell phone rang.**

"**Excuse me, please," he said before he answered the call.**

"**Mr. Wolfe, what do you have for me?"**

**Horatio seemed upset with whatever it was that Ryan reported. He complimented his CSI for doing a good job and hung up. Walking over to Eric, Horatio whispered to his colleague.**

"**We have a problem. The vic was DEA and the two other men in the photo with Julio Vargas is his brother, Enrique, and…" Horatio trailed off. The angry look on his face made Eric know it was serious.**

"**Who's the other guy?"**

"**Ron Saris. Calleigh confirms Enrique was the shooter – she pulled a print off the bullet Alexx recovered. This is deeper than we expected. Eric, if she was seen, then her life is in danger. Ron Saris will stop at nothing to get what he wants."**

**Eric recognized the Lieutenant's unmistakable protective mode. He despised Saris. Recently, Eric had become privy to the information that Saris was 'dating' Horatio's ex-girlfriend and mother to his son, Kyle. Anything having to do with Saris was personal to the Lieutenant.**

"**What do you want me to do?" he asked his boss.**

"**Get to work on the tire treads. Let's match the vehicles in the photos to the treads Calleigh lifted. I want every bit of evidence we can link to Saris and his boys."**

"**Got it."**

**Eric knew this was important – more important than any other case he ever worked on. For Horatio, this was personal and he knew it would be dangerous. He couldn't impress enough upon his younger colleague the importance of covering every single base to pull Saris down.**

"**Eric, get back to the lab and help with the processing. I'll have Mr. Wolfe take her statement."**

"**Right. Miss Dolante – it was a pleasure. I'll talk to you later about fixing that cage door." **

**The wind was beginning to pick up again, and Horatio wanted to get inside before the storm hit. Forecasts said it would be a typical thunderstorm, but it was still not something to be outside in. Ryan took over as Sara wrote out and signed her statement. Horatio read it over before stating he was satisfied. Going back into the conference room, Horatio offered to take her home. While riding back, they engaged in more friendly chat.**

"**Look, Lieutenant, I've been on my own for a long time. I've learned to take care of myself."**

"**These folks are dangerous, Miss. If they figure out that they were indeed seen..." he trailed off. His voice was filled with worry.**

"**I am sure the one who chased me ran into that gator I leaped over before the tree ran into me." **

**Horatio smiled. He liked how she said the 'tree ran into her.'**

"**With all the thrashing around, I bet he thought the noise was the gator and not me. I don't think he saw me at all."**

"**I don't want to chance it. I know one of the men you photographed. He's very dangerous, Miss. I would like to post an officer outside your residence – just to be safe until we catch all of them."**

"**Lieutenant, if it's all the same. I'm heading out for a few days. As long as I am not needed, I am heading back to Plymouth to get a few more things I need here."**

"**It's no problem to me." He took off his shades and looked into her eyes. "You move around quite a bit."**

"**Yeah. It works out well that I have no attachments to anything or anyone. Allows me to remain mobile – go where I'm needed or where research opportunities pop up. I'm fine as long as I have Internet access, my laptop, my camera equipment, and a cell phone."**

**He drove into her driveway and put the Hummer in park before continuing the conversation.**

"**No family – friends?"**

"**My parents are both dead. I don't have any siblings. And my friends – they all do the same kind of work as I – we have all gotten used to keeping in touch by email or cell phones. Sure, we miss each other. Holidays are a just another day to me. Dr. Sampson loves it that I can just pick up and go. My best friend, Shannon, she's married with three kids – it's a project for her to go into the field."**

**His heart went out to her. Despite her sounding perfectly fine with the life she was leading, he could hear the want in her voice.**

"**I learned early on to take care of me," she added.**

**He wanted to ask. A woman with her great personality, beauty, and drive had to have had her share of boyfriends. It would have been completely unprofessional of him, but he was terribly curious. **

"**Never thought of settling down?" It was an open enough question.**

"**What for? My work is my life. Guys don't get it – no offense."**

"**None taken."**

"**I haven't met a guy who would allow me to balance both sides of the equation."**

**Sara thought about her life. She wanted to settle down – have a family – and still find a way to do her work. Worse yet, she was afraid to fall in love and never allowed herself to. It was easier to avoid getting deeply involved – and ultimately to not get hurt when things went sour – which in her experience, always did because she loved her work too much. Several times she dated only to have the relationships fall away to only fulfilling physical needs instead of including intellectual needs. She wanted a knight in shining armor – the whole package – and she wouldn't settle unless she found him.**

"**I know this is going to sound terribly demanding, but the guy who wins me over is one that will treat me like a real person – stimulate me intellectually – accept me for who I am. I will not be somebody's trophy. I've got degrees in Biology and in Education and I do plan to eventually go for a PHD in Marine Biology. I love the ocean and all it offers. And anyone in my life needs to know I might have to take off here and there when work requires it."**

**Horatio could see that she was a determined woman – but her causes were good ones. She wasn't interested in climbing some ladder to put herself on top for the arrogance of being Number One.**

"**Lieutenant, I want to make a difference in the world – you know, to leave something behind for all the inhabitants of this planet – not just the humans. At this point, I know that I won't be leaving any progeny behind. My time ran out on that."**

"**You don't seem…" he trailed off again. Conversation was getting way too personal.**

"**I just turned forty, Lieutenant. I had thought I would have kids I could teach about all the wonders this planet offers – if people would just open their eyes and look around. But, I'm not cut from that cloth – having a family. It's just too complicated when I'd have to give up what means most to me."**

**Her voice made him wonder if she was really happy running all over God's green Earth going on jaunts to several continents or spending weeks at sea. Running was easy to do – when life got too complicated, she could pick up and move on to something else. Some would think it immature, but for Sara, it was her way to survive and avoid the emotional hurts attachments could cause. She was happy – at least she kept telling herself that. Deep down inside, there was something so empty in her, and it was that hidden feeling of emptiness that Horatio keyed in on. He knew it was there – the tone of her voice, the things she was saying – all alluding to things she was missing in her life – things she knew she didn't have and wanted and it was that part of her that was very sad.**

"**Well, I blabbed enough," she said. "I'm sorry. I should learn to shut up."**

**She knew she needed to stop. Sara had revealed way too much of herself than she ever intended and the good Lieutenant sensed that she hid many demons inside her.**

"**I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to trust me."**

"**Lieutenant, you're a cop. I would hope you are trustworthy."**

**He smiled. **

"**I'm every good citizen's friend – and the worst enemy to the criminals."**

"**You sound like a man on a mission."**

"**I am. My job is to uphold the law – and that's what I do."**

"**You are obviously good at it, having the rank you do."**

"**I fell into this position. But, I'm not sorry for it."**

"**I'm happy you have it." She gazed into his eyes with equal curiosity. "Well, I should go inside." **

"**Is everything secured down? With this wind kicking up, one never knows what might happen."**

"**I believe so. The only thing I worry about is the osprey tower behind the house. The birds are nesting and I'd hate to see it topple over."**

**There was a silence that followed as the Lieutenant became lost in thought. His mind then drifted to his own past – the loves he had – and could have had. He still yearned for his Marisol and the child she wanted to have – with him. He hated knowing his son was somewhere out there – under the watchful eye of a dangerous man. There were times he knew he needed to make room for a life outside of the job, but he was a man possessed and too many times the job was all he focused on. He grew tired of Yelina telling him to move on. She finally had. Yelina met a nice man – another PI like herself. Horatio had only met him in passing, but his finely tuned senses determined he was a good guy – and that was a good thing after the heartaches she suffered. But for Horatio, he wasn't ready to move on – not yet. Despite his curiosity about this new lady, he had to stay focused on his job. It required him to – at least until the case was solved. Caine knew better.**

**TBC**

**Author's Note - I need to thank Petra for her inspiring words of encouragement and help in bringing this chapter to life... Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Journeying Forward**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Eric arrived at 10am sharp – just as he said he would. It was his day off and he had promised to fix the cage he had to dismantle in order to release his boss. Eric still snickered at the sight of Lieutenant Caine stuck inside the wire mesh – the sad position he ended up wrenched in while trying to free himself from the enclosure. With a tool case in hand, he rang the bell. The woman had told the CSI not to worry about the cage – that she had decided to have it taken down so that she could have a larger one made and put in its place. But, Eric insisted. He had seen there was a stash of extra materials that he could certainly work with to enlarge the enclosure. Sara answered the door greeting the CSI with open arms. He liked how friendly she was – very much reminding him of the blonde Southern Belle he had taken a strong fancy for.**

"**Is everything alright? You seem - stressed," Eric inquired.**

"**Not sleeping too well. Still trying to get used to the new environment. I've been here a month and still trying to settle in," she replied hiding the real reasons behind her insomnia.**

"**How's the shoulder doing?"**

"**Well, it's only been a few days and I am ready to pull the dang stitches out myself. Doctor says not to get them wet, so this is a total drag that I can't go swimming or snorkeling."**

"**You dive?"**

"**I had just started SCUBA lessons, but I didn't get to finish them."**

"**I'm certified. Maybe I could finish your training."  
**

"**I'd love that. I dream to one day dive with a pod of whales."**

**Eric could see the exhaustion as evidence by the tired look in her eyes. **

"**I can handle this myself if you want to go rest."**

"**Thanks. I'll be out back. I need to take a walk by the water."**

**Sara left Eric to go to work. **

**The ground the flight cage sat on was not terribly level. So, after Eric had pulled down the original structure, he worked on fixing that before working on a completely new and larger structure.**

**In the meantime, Lieutenant Caine drove up. Finding his CSI hard at work on the new flight cage, he shuddered with the thought of getting trapped inside the smaller enclosure.**

"**A larger one should keep you from getting cramped, next time," Eric joked.**

"**Very funny, Mr. Delko." Looking around, he wondered where the lady of the house was.**

"**She's out back taking a walk. H, she's pretty uptight. I bet she's still thinking about what she saw."**

"**I guarantee it. Murder is never easy to witness when you are not used to it – like we are."**

**Horatio's tone was calm and steady – as if talking about murder was like discussing the latest baseball scores. Excusing himself, he headed around the back. She was indeed there walking slowly by the water's edge. Her body language alone was enough to inform him of how stressed she was. The vibrancy and enthusiasm wasn't there. Somehow, he expected to see this. She had so many times seen blood and death as animals killed and consumed each other for survival. But, seeing someone killed for the sake of killing was totally different.**

**The Lieutenant quietly let his sunglass covered eyes drift over her in silent observation. He watched the sunlight play with the dark red and golden tones in her hair, and how her skin had taken on a golden tan color from the Miami sun. Her movements were like someone lost in thought – troubled by what she had seen. Deciding to walk out to her, his long strides took him to her side in little time.**

"**Hey," he greeted her.**

"**Hi. I didn't expect to see you."**

**He knew underneath the sunglasses, her eyes would reveal a world of emotions running rampant.**

"**Thought I would make sure you were ok."**

"**That's sweet of you. You check up on all your witnesses like this?"**

**Her sassy tone brought a smile to his face.**

"**Actually, yes – I do." He knew that sounded a bit cold. "However, I am still concerned for your safety."**

"**I'm doing quite fine, and as I told you, I'll be leaving for Massachusetts in the morning."**

"**Folks like the ones we are dealing with think nothing of hunting down loose ends, Miss."**

**His authoritative voice put her on the defensive.**

"**Lieutenant, if I may. I don't need a babysitter – I saw what I saw and I will deal with whatever Life is going to toss my way."**

**Her words were sharp and tinged with anger.**

"**I'm just trying to do my job and protect you. I can't do that if you won't let me."**

**Sara wanted to continue the battle, but opted to let it go. Part of her liked the idea that he was concerned enough to want to protect her – and another part of her wanted to give him both barrels shooting him with a piece of her mind. Horatio sensed her edginess was due to the lack of sleep and he dismissed her angry response as coming off the heels of irritability.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm not sleeping well and I have so much to do."**

"**Not a problem." He handed her his business card. Looking over the rims of his shades, he gazed upon her with great concern and caring. "You call me day or night if you need to talk. OK?"**

**She took the card and smiled. Sara couldn't help but take a few long moments to study the Lieutenant. He had offered her another chance to look deep into those striking blue eyes. Within them, she could see his desire to console her – to protect her and make her feel safe. What she failed to see was his true motive for his surprise visit. She couldn't understand his desire to take his otherwise busy time just to check up on her when a phone call would have sufficed. It was her assumption that he preferred the personal touch – she could see that he was a genuinely caring person and took his work and the people he was in contact with very seriously. His unmatched caring and compassion combined with his incredible professionalism and dedication – traits she almost considered to be a rare combination among the males of the species. **

**Sara loved the way the breeze off the water played with his fiery red hair. There was no question in her mind that he was Irish – blue eyes, red hair, and fair skin. He had impeccable taste in fashion combining a black blazer and slacks with a medium blue with navy striped shirt to clothe his tall, lean frame. This outfit was finished with gold cuff links and a Movado watch. His clean-shaven face was splashed with a light aftershave. If she could make the comparison, he was like a sleek and fit thoroughbred racehorse. **

**For the Lieutenant, he looked upon her with equal curiosity. He knew he had spent way too much time alone, but his heart still hurt for the brutal and senseless loss of his Marisol. Relationships were a risky business for people like him. Marisol's murder wasn't the first time he lost someone he loved so deeply – all due to the enemies he had made because he did his job so well. Perhaps he was being paranoid to think that if he traveled that path again that he would face yet another such loss. It was the nature of his work to be constantly looking over his shoulder unsure if he'd find a friendly face or the end of a gun's barrel.**

**Sara shifted her line of sight back to the water's edge and Caine couldn't stop staring at her. The troubled feeling in her soul was apparent in her rich golden brown eyes. The sun played with the thick cascade of her dark red chestnut hair bringing out glints of metallic red and gold highlights. His eyes drifted uncontrollably down over her body. She wore a large patch over the still healing wounds. But, it didn't take away from his enthusiasm to soak in every detail he could. His eyes traveled over the firm shoulder and upper arm. He knew where his mind was drifting to and forced himself to stop this visual journey that threatened to stimulate everything that made him a man. Tearing himself away, he couldn't help but think of her offering him everything Marisol did. In just these few days, she enticed him with her sassy and playful tone, her intelligence, and a desire to do something meaningful with her life. In such a short time, he found he liked her company – there was an easy feeling when it came to conversation. He hadn't said much to her, but she exposed him to a lifetime of adventures within her life that he was now so curious to hear all about. Could she be his soul mate?**

**Curious looks turned to a gaze of wonder as a flood of questions entered her mind. She couldn't understand why this sweet and handsome gent wasn't married – at least, she observed he didn't wear a wedding band. He was handsome and mysterious making him the kind of person that piqued her curiosity to know more. It was obvious he was a man of few words, but his actions spoke volumes – and he already expressed so much to her just in his showing up to see how she was doing. This was a man destined for greatness – who deserved all the accolades he received for he was one to go above and beyond the call of duty to provide safety to those he served. That made him special. Sara shook her head forcing herself to snap out of her current train of thought. Soon, she would be working with him and her fantastical thoughts would be considered highly inappropriate. This same train of thought entered the Lieutenant's mind. There would be no room for such relations – thanks to IAB's rules shunning office relationships.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 New Beginnings**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Sara didn't quite know why she was so enthusiastic to take the job. She had no interest in forensic science – none at all. But, she needed the money – badly – having literally just spent her last dollar moving to Miami. The research grant would not be in hand for at least another couple months. The research house outside the hustle and bustle of the congested city of Miami allowed her the opportunity to enjoy what she loved the most – peace and tranquility of the ocean with a beautiful salt marsh off to one side to serve as her garden and the beach as a backyard to frolic on when she needed to play or to contemplate life when things were weighing heavy on her mind. Yet, reality set in and the temporary summer job working in Miami's Crime Lab made sense to fill in until that grant money was in hand. And the experience she would obtain working in the state of the art Crime Lab would prove priceless. Sara had served as a 'lab rat' for several years in the Biotech world and knew her way around DNA, a pipet and a thermocycler. The knowledge and experience she gathered could potentially be translated into the world of science she was engulfed in - a world still somewhat stuck in the old days of hand-written field notes and descriptions by way of microscope. **

**However, everything was overshadowed by the murder she had seen. She couldn't get the vision out of her mind. Even walks by the ocean didn't help. Sara kept trying to think of the good things that happened – by this time next week, she'd have a steady paycheck from the lab job and her grant would be on the way – and she'd get to see him again. Why his face kept infiltrating her thoughts drove her nuts. He was just too nice to her – but she knew better to not read too much into it.**

**Sitting in the living room of the research team's Massachusetts rental house, she was trying to focus on her list of things she needed to take with her back to Miami. She searched through the storage closet for the additional notebooks to record her daily observations, and the two packs of blank DVDs to store the numerous photographs she knew she would be taking. The poor hard drive on her laptop was already maxed out. She found the two external hard drives to utilize for secondary back up space and the video equipment she wished she had on the day of the murder. The scene flashed into her mind – the muzzle glare as the gun fired, the blood that shot out of the man's chest as the bullet entered, and the awful sight of those men just tossing the limp body into the water. The thrashing of several gators and the flailing limbs of the man who was still alive when they dumped him sent shivers up her back.**

"**There's got to be something reasonable on TV at this hour," she said to herself.**

**Grabbing the remote, she began channel flipping hoping to find something to otherwise stimulate her brain while she continued to pack the two cases that needed to go with her. When she finished, Sara left them by the front door, turned off the television, and headed to the bathroom to shower up before bed. The hot water felt so good cascading down her naked body. Erotic feelings overwhelmed her and were additionally stimulated by visions of the handsome cop laying his strong hands on her. **

"**Stop it, Sara," she said scolding herself. "You know on the job relationships never work out."**

**She finished her shower, brushed and flossed her teeth, and slipped into a long tee shirt. Sliding into bed, she slipped into Dreamland with great ease. Her mind was in overdrive trying to block out the horrible scenes of blood and murder with scenes of physical pleasure. His sweat-soaked red hair hanging into his deep blue eyes, sweat glistening all over his well-honed physique and the sounds of intense love making clouded her brain. She jerked up into a sitting position cussing at herself for dreaming such thoughts. Her aching body yearned for his and another cold shower threatened only to frustrate her.**

**Maybe taking this job wasn't going to be such a good idea after all…**

**Stetler and the Chief approached the Lieutenant, who was standing quietly by the window looking out upon his city. It was a beautiful spring day - not a cloud in the sky – yet, as Stetler walked in, the dark clouds were preparing to turn into a thunderstorm.**

"**Caine, are you coming?" the Chief asked.**

"**Ya."**

**The three men walked into the conference room. The Lieutenant was successfully hiding the uneasy feeling that tied his stomach into a knot. He'd be seeing her again – the lovely lady witness who would now be working as his employee. **

"**You already know Lieutenant Horatio Caine," the Chief stated. "And, you met Detective Rick Stetler – representing our Internal Affairs Bureau."**

"**Miss Dolante," Lt. Caine said as he courteously shook hands with her.**

"**Good to see you again," Miss Dolante said with a smile.**

"**Lt. Caine will serve as your supervisor, as you know. However, I'll be overseeing from the top," Stetler interjected. "I do expect that you will follow all lab procedures and rules explicitly."**

**Rick cast an evil glare at Caine. The IAB officer considered this new hire as an ideal opportunity to infiltrate the lab – even temporarily. Her work as a new employee would be closely monitored by both himself and the Chief, and Stetler thought this a grand chance to reveal how the Lieutenant was screwing around with the rules and procedures.**

"**Mr. Stetler, I spent seven years working in a lab and had taken several lab based university classes. I know my way around and certainly understand the need to follow protocol and using proper techniques," Dolante said.**

**Caine liked the fact that she put Stetler in his place and smiled with satisfaction. He knew there was a reason why he liked her. She was sharp and intuitive, and the lady wouldn't stand for nonsense.**

"**Something funny, Lieutenant?" Rick asked angrily.**

"**Not at all. Just enjoying your wonderful way with people, Rick."**

**It was obvious to Miss Dolante that there was no love lost between the IAB suit and the Lieutenant.**

"**So, I will leave you with Lt. Caine and he can show you around the lab and introduce you to the staff who you will be working with. Lieutenant, treat her just like any of your team. I've given approval for her to be utilized in any way you see fit. Heaven knows, with the summer, we could use the additional hands. She's cleared to assist at crime scenes as well as in the lab. Miss Dolante, this is a special opportunity for you – we've never done this before," the Chief stated.**

"**I really hope that my experience here will help spill into the work wildlife researchers can do. I hope you don't mind my sharing any good techniques and procedures with US Fish and Wildlife," Sara said.**

"**Not a problem. Lieutenant Caine and his team are the best we have. Their combined success rate is unmatched. I assure you will learn plenty and you will enjoy working here. Lieutenant, I'll leave Miss Dolante in your capable hands," the Chief said.**

**Rick was squirming in his seat. Hearing all the praise for Caine and his team made him uneasy. Caine sensed it and smiled. He wasn't the vindictive type, but there was an intense satisfaction in seeing Stetler hear all the good praise. If only the man would let go of his obsession to find fault with the work that was getting done. After all, they were supposed to be on the same side.**

"**Miss…," Horatio said putting out his hand to escort her down to the lab.**

"**Horatio, I expect to be included in all aspects of her training and subsequent work," Rick demanded.**

"**Of course, Rick." Horatio returned his attention to his new employee. "Shall we?" **

**As they walked down the hall, there was a tense feeling surrounding them. In an attempt to lighten things up, Sara decided to break the ice.**

"**I never got a chance to ask you some questions after I spilled so much to you," she started. "How long have you been working here?"**

"**I have been the supervising CSI for the last six years," Caine stated. "I've been a cop since I turned eighteen."**

"**You really are a man possessed," she said jokingly.**

"**Yup. I've dedicated my whole life to police work."**

"**It's cool. I can totally understand. I did the same thing with my field of study. Always knew I was going to be doing something of the sort from an early age."**

"**I started out as a beat cop at eighteen. I hated that. Needed something more substantial. So, I moved into the bomb squad where I could use my background in chemistry. I was dropped into crime scene investigation and have been doing this ever since."**

"**Awesome."**

**The Lieutenant opened the door to the lab letting Sara and Rick pass through first. All eyes focused on her. Hints of tension could be felt – newbies were generally thought of as spies until a level of comfort was established, and nobody liked seeing Rick Stetler - nobody. Lt. Caine introduced the staff manning the lab, as promised, and Sara was shown around the DNA lab by Rick. Eric approached the Lieutenant. **

"**Wow, we really get to have her work here?" Delko asked. "Under the circumstances, I didn't think the Chief would allow her being hired."**

"**Chief says there isn't a conflict of interest. The Vargas case moves forward and will be handled no differently than having any one of us as a witness. I see it as a chance to keep close tabs on her."**

"**Always looking to work a different angle, right, H?" Eric asked snidely.**

"**With Rick overseeing, I suggest we offer our best work. Let's make sure we all watch each other's backs. I don't want to give Rick any additional fuel for whatever fire he's attempting to burn."**

"**H, is this ok with you – having her here?"**

"**I don't know why you insinuate that anything other than a professional relationship would otherwise exist."**

"**H, come on. I saw the smile on your face when she entered the lab. It's ok. I get it."**

"**Eric, we have rules against such relationships."**

"**And, you know you feel those are pretty crappy rules right now."**

**Horatio wanted to hide his feelings, but the younger CSI was reading through his attempts.**

"**I trained you well, Eric. You don't miss anything. However, you are wrong and if anyone should be concerned – it should be you."**

"**Huh?"**

"**The whole lab knows you don't care for the rules, Eric – and it's my understanding they have been bent. I have no problem with it as long as work gets done and you keep your private life out of the lab."**

**Sara was obviously getting on well with several of the staff. Smiles and courteous talk was already well under way, and this made Caine smile. He was sure she'd fit in – especially with Miss Valera.**

"**So, what are you going to do?" Eric continued to probe.**

"**About what?"**

"**Her. H, will she be in the field or just in the lab?"**

**Horatio breathed a small sigh of relief. He figured Eric finally got the message and tethered his curiosity for the time being. It was good he was refocusing on work.**

"**She's cleared to go in the field with us. I don't know why – this is highly unusual."**

"**You think Rick has something to do with it?"**

"**If I were a betting man, I would put every last dollar on it. For some reason, I think he's going to use her as his eyes and ears. That's why I intend on cautioning everyone to stay sharp and do the best work possible."**

**Eric looked at the way H was standing sideways to her; his head curiously tilted to the side with his deep piercing blue eyes taking in her every move. Miss Dolante was verbally knocking Rick down as he tried to insinuate that she didn't have the updated abilities the CSI lab was utilizing. Sara was quick to inform him that she was a fast study, and she would learn – or add her two cents to improve based on her experience and knowledge. Horatio smiled listening to her strike back at the IAB agent.**

"**She doesn't like him."**

"**Stetler?"**

"**Yes," Caine droned out as he continued to study the interactions of Sara, Rick, and the lab personnel**.

**Eric tuned in to the way his boss was studying her – his eyes absorbing as much information as possible and his brain obviously working overtime to process it all.**

"**H, you sure this is going to be ok with you? I can't help but see how you can't take your eyes off of her?"**

"**I know one thing – she's a hard worker. I know she'll do just fine here – and that's all I am concerned with."**

**Stetler escorted Sara back to the entrance of the lab. Meeting up with Miss Dolante, Caine was ordered by Stetler to keep everything on the up and up – that is if the lab intended on additional funding. Typical Stetler dropping a threat in front of a new employee. **

**After parting ways, Caine offered to continue showing Sara around. **

"**What a jerk that Stetler guy is," Sara said.**

**Caine remained silent wanting to agree with her.**

"**Just doing his job," Caine said.**

"**I would love to drop kick his ass to the moon."**

**Caine's thoughts were thick with contempt for the IAB man, so he couldn't help but smile with what she said. Noticing the Lieutenant's reaction, she sarcastically asked, "You liked that one, huh?"**

**Horatio looked to the floor as that smile spread from ear to ear. He couldn't help but raise his eyes to meet hers.**

"**No comment," he responded gently.**

**Sara loved his boyish charm that he attempted to hide causing her to smile back.**

"**I'm honored to have this opportunity to work with you. I've been a train wreck thinking about it. I want to do a good job. I promise I won't disappoint you."**

"**I appreciate it. I know you will learn a lot. We all work together – that's the key to our success. And I undoubtedly believe we could use your expertise in the future."**

"**I'd be happy to. Anything to help in any way, I am at your disposal."**

**Caine brought her to the Firearms lab where Calleigh was working. After friendly introductions, Sara watched how Calleigh armed and fired the weapon being tested. Calleigh explained what she was hoping to find. **

"**Nine millimeter Beretta," Sara said.**

"**Hey, how did you know?" Calleigh asked with excitement.**

**Horatio turned sideways intrigued to hear her response.**

"**I used to shoot targets with a friend several years back. His piece was exactly like this one. I keep up on my permit but haven't had the desire to go to the range."**

"**Here, why don't you give it a try," Calleigh said.**

**Sara put on the earmuffs and safety glasses before arming the weapon. She took her stance and aimed at the target that dropped down from the ceiling. After taking a breath, Sara fired three shots all hitting the target in the central zone.**

"**Wow, not bad for someone who hasn't shot in a while," Calleigh said. "What do you think, Horatio?"**

"**I'm impressed. Very impressed. Nice job."**

**Sara pulled the clip out and undid the slide to clear the weapon before taking off the earmuffs and safety glasses.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Well, Miss, why don't I take you back to DNA? Miss Valera could use some help there," Horatio said.**

"**Whatever you want me to do, I'll do."**

**Then, his phone rang. He excused himself before answering it. There was a call to go to a new crime scene.**

"**I need to go. I'll leave you with Miss Valera, ok?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Horatio," a voice said from behind them.**

**It was Sergeant Frank Tripp running to catch up with the Lieutenant.**

"**Frank, what seems to be the problem?"**

"**Got another crime scene for you to check out. Delko collected several items that he wasn't sure what to make of them or why they'd be significant. I had him bag them anyway."**

**Handing several evidence bags to the Lieutenant, Caine opened one. A flowery feathery piece of plant material fell out into his hand.**

"**That's part of a Phragmites flower," Sara said. "That's not native around here."**

"**You certain?" Caine asked.**

"**Positive. Look, if I can have that, I can start in using your fancy equipment to determine its DNA make up."**

"**How are you gonna do that on a piece of plant? What kind of reference would you have?" Frank asked sarcastically.**

"**Sergeant, there has been extensive work done to determine the genetic make up of Phragmites. There are a couple native species and there is a non-native invasive. If I can get a bead on which it is, I can probably determine where it came from."**

"**Miss, why don't you take this and have Miss Valera get you started," Caine said.**

"**Right away."**

"**See, now I am happy you are here," Caine said happily.**

**Sara was so excited. She was actually going to use her own expertise.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Setting the Tone**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CSI Miami, nor is any of my writings meant to harm the writers or actors in any way. I write for fun and ask that no one post my work anywhere else without my written permission. _

"**Horatio, we found that plant material inside a box of smuggled bullets and guns."**

"**Really?"**

"**Ryan and I agreed the plant material wasn't there for kicks and figured you guys with all your fancy stuff would determine where the guns were transported from."**

"**We will have to see if our new technician can make that determination."**

"**She seems pretty confident that she can. Hey, where did she come from anyway? I didn't know you was hiring temporary help."**

"**I didn't realize it either. I admit the memo got by me somehow."**

"**You? Miss a memo? What drug are you on, Horatio? That's not like you."**

"**I know. Frank, I've been a little overwhelmed lately – personal stuff."**

"**Yeah, I get it – all the crap that went down with Julia and the boy. I know – takes a toll on a man. Nothing like gettin' smacked upside the head with the return of an old girlfriend who's possibly involved in a murder and findin' out you got a kid."**

"**I still can't get through to the boy. He thinks I'm after his mother for revenge. He doesn't understand the situation she's putting him in by aligning herself with someone like Ron Saris."**

"**You think Saris has anything to do with that witness turning up dead?"**

"**I do know he did the dirty work for Julia. I didn't have enough evidence to pin it on him, and I can't tie the situation to Julia."**

"**So, both go free."**

"**More or less. And there's no justice for anyone."**

"**How are you handlin' seeing her again?"**

"**It's not easy. That part of my life was a long time ago."**

"**You think you'd ever entertain rekindlin' things with her again? She is a beautiful woman."**

"**Frank, she's living a lifestyle that treads on a line I wouldn't want to be affiliated with."**

"**I still can't believe you turned down fighting for custody of the kid."**

"**It wasn't easy letting him go. I had to agree to him being allowed to choose."**

"**So, he goes with her. Well, that's just gotta suck."**

"**I didn't have much choice in the matter. I would have fought for him had I known he wouldn't resent me."**

"**He might of – at first. He's a typical teenage kid and he'd rebel."**

"**Kyle is just a little misguided. Perhaps if you had gotten custody of him, you would have had his most undivided attention without her interfering," Yelina said as she strolled by.**

"**It didn't seem right to do," Horatio replied.**

"**You are too good," Yelina added. **

"**Where are you going?" Horatio asked.**

"**No place in particular. Richard is meeting me for lunch."**

"**Have fun," Frank said. **

**All Horatio could do was smile. He had so much weighing heavy on his mind these days that it was difficult to truly focus. His only diversion was the initiation of interest in the new employee – something that was just not possible to pursue and further complicated having his mind fretting over so many issues.**

**Hours later, Sara had her first results. She worked via an instant messaging system to her colleagues in Massachusetts to compare the DNA results. Excited to make her first report, she sat down with Miss Valera to properly complete the typed portion stating her findings and signing off on it. The information was co-signed by Maxine with printed confirmations from Sara's colleagues up north. Horatio entered the DNA lab.**

"**Ladies, what do you have for me?" he asked with enthusiasm.**

**Sara hesitated at first but handed him the report. He opened the folder and looked over the results.**

"**Good work, Ma'am."**

"**The vegetation was exactly as I figured – from a subspecies from up north living in a small pocket in New York," Sara explained.**

**Sara showed him the printed map her research companions forwarded via email marking off exactly where this particular plant subspecies was growing.**

"**You backed up your results with top notch information. We cannot leave any stone unturned."**

"**Glad to put my expertise to work for you."**

"**I'll count on all future work being this thorough – and fast."**

"**Yes, sir."**

**He left with a smile on his face. A well-done report always made him happy. One thing he could now confirm was that the guns and bullets were indeed from up north. Since the shippers were smart enough to conveniently loose the paperwork designating where the boxes originated from, having a location estimated would make the search easier. **

"**Wow, you really nailed that one," Maxine said.**

"**Guess having the friends that I do paid off in this case. I'm curious, what will he do with the information?"**

"**He'll get on the horn to the authorities up north informing them of the shipment so they can be on the lookout. There obviously is some activity that is originating up there that is connected with something down here. I don't get to hear all the dirt – all they want are the results – and with the Lieutenant, he'll gently ask that the results be provided yesterday," she replied with a giggle.**

**Sara laughed knowing that feeling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Making Impressions**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Sara had settled into her job with great ease, making not only Horatio happy but Rick Stetler as well. After her first two weeks, she had already found ways to improve on the current standard operating procedures the lab was following. Maxine suggested she write them up and submit them for review and official implementation. That would mean having a special report crossing the desk of the Lieutenant, the Chief, and Stetler. What was great was that Maxine and Sara worked so well together getting three times the amount of work done than would otherwise be done. Maxine agreed openly that it was wonderful having another pair of hands to deal with the increased summer case load, and she sadly realized that the extra help was only available to her for the next six weeks or so. Sara assured her that even after she left Maxine would handle the load with greater ease if she continued to follow the procedures as changed.**

**Outside in the lobby, Sargent Frank Tripp arrived with news regarding a crime scene that would be handed off to Caine and his team. It was time to go to work. The case revolved around the double murder of a man and a woman on their yacht leaving a young boy an orphan. No gun was found but there were bloody footprints going from the bodies to the edge of the boat and then exiting the boat via the ramp to the dock. It was very possible that this murder was committed without premeditation and the murder weapon dumped overboard. Caine figured it would be an easy case to handle until Eric got some bad news. His buddy diver was sick.**

**"Hey, what about Sara. She dives," Eric said.**

**"Are you sure you want a non-certified person diving with you?" Horatio asked.**

**"All I really need is another person in the water – just in case I run into problems – and she's the best we have close at hand. I'm comfortable with her."**

**As Sara was getting ready to open another case to work on, her cell phone rang. It was a text message from Eric Delko to meet in the front lobby.**

**"I got to go," Sara said to Maxine.**

**"What's up?"**

**"I don't know. It's a message to meet in the lobby."**

**"Go on. They probably need another pair of hands to help on a scene. This is a great opportunity for you."**

**Sara cleaned up and hung her lab coat on the rack before heading down the hall at a swift pace. Meeting up with the rest of Caine's team, she was quickly briefed on the situation.**

**"Um, I don't have any gear with me," Sara whispered into Eric's ear.**

**"It's ok. I just need you nearby in case I run into trouble."**

**The Lieutenant offered Sara a ride in his Hummer. She opted to kindly refuse and ride with Eric to obtain instruction on what she should do while he was in the water. Upon arrival at the scene, Tripp and Detective Salas were already assessing the situation.**

**"Frank, what do we have?" Caine asked.**

**"Female vic – raped and murdered. One male shot execution-style. There's evidence of at least two assailants. But, that's up to you guys to determine."**

**"And that we will."**

**"Yelina's with an eleven year old boy who saw it all. Says two guys jumped and shot dad before raping mom and then splattering her brains all over."**

**"Let's begin with the boy."**

**The Lieutenant extended his hand out silently directing Miss Dolante to walk over to where Det. Salas was.**

**"Yelina, was he able to tell you anything?"**

**"No. He's so upset, Horatio."**

**"Miss Dolante, you remember Detective Yelina Salas."**

**Sara and Yelina shook hands.**

**"How are you doing? I know seeing a murder for the first time is not easy to handle," Yelina said.**

**"I had nightmares for a little bit, but I'm ok now. Thank you for asking, though."**

**"Horatio, maybe you might have better luck getting the boy to talk," Yelina said.**

**Horatio walked over to where the boy was sitting and joined the young man.**

**"Hey, that's a nice watch you got there," he said.**

**"My dad gave it to me – for my birthday."**

**"That's really cool. I'm sorry you had to see what happened to your parents." Horatio waited a moment before continuing. "What's your name, son?"**

**"Kevin."**

**"Great name, Kevin. Kevin, I know you this is really hard, but is there anything you can tell me about the people who did this to your parents?"**

**The boy was visibly shaken and in shock.**

**"There were two men – they both had jeans on and white tee shirts. I hid below deck. I don't think they knew I was there."**

**"That's good information, Kevin, and smart of you to find a place to hide."**

**Sara watched the Lieutenant work the boy – his techniques were gentle but effective coaxing information vital to the investigation. Horatio was able to get a basic description of the perpetrators and a tattoo one of the men wore. The Lieutenant asked if the boy could draw the tattoo if he was given a pen and paper. The boy agreed he could. With lots of praise and gentle compassion, information continued to pour forth setting up a great time line.**

**"He's got such a special way with kids," Yelina said.**

**"Must be great with his own children," Sara said.**

**"He'd be a great father if given the chance. He has a teenage son who's with the mom. It kills him that he doesn't get to see him very often."**

**"Oh, that's a bummer. I didn't realize he was married."**

**"He's not. Horatio just learned of the boy a few months ago. It's been really hard on him learning the way he did – the boy's mother never bothered to track him down. I still despise the woman. She's about as trustworthy as a shark."**

**"Don't compare people to animals. Animals treat each other better than people do – animals do what they do only for survival – not greed or entertainment."**

**"Do you have children, Miss Dolante?"**

**"Nope. Haven't met my knight in shining armor yet."**

**Yelina tossed her long hair over to one side and smiled curiously.**

**"Horatio's a prince. I keep hoping he'll find a nice lady to fall in love with again."**

**Sara remained silent as she shifted her weight unsure why the conversation turned as it did.**

**"Again?"**

**"He buries himself into work – like an ostrich hiding his head in the sand. He hasn't looked at another woman – not since his wife died."**

**"Maybe he's not ready." Sara was feeling uneasy with all the additional information.**

**"He's ready."**

**"Well, I learned you need to make time to play or you get so obsessed with work that blinds you to everything else."**

**"That's what I always thought. He's definitely too obsessed. It comes from his undying need to help people. The poor guy had… I'm sorry. This isn't very appropriate talk. Horatio almost didn't stop talking about you joining the lab. From his excitement, I really thought he might finally… oh, never mind."**

**Sara lowered her eyes to the ground and smiled. She knew now what all the extra information was all about.**

**"Look, I appreciate what you have told me. But, it's not appropriate. He's my boss and there are rules."**

**"Rules were always made to be bent, Miss Dolante."**

**"Well, I try to fly straight – just a policy of mine to abide by all rules – and not get involved with people I work with."**

**"So, you are a long way from home – Connecticut, right?" Yelina asked.**

**"Massachussetts actually. I've been doing research with the New England Coastal Alliance. It was a great opportunity to do a little quiet research down here as a change – and get away from the cold winters. And the lab job – I'm learning so much that I think I can translate to wildlife research."**

**"That's excellent. Horatio is so smart and the best crime scene investigator – thorough, dedicated – he doesn't stop until he completes the job."**

**"I know he's still working on the murder I witnessed."**

**"He won't let it go until he finds the criminal and brings them in. The great thing about him - he's one of the most giving people I know."**

**Yelina looked Sara over. She liked her a great deal seeing the wonderful aura surrounding her.**

**"So, the transition into the forensics world must have been easy for you."**

**"Yeah, I worked for a medical research company using some of the same equipment and techniques. But, they have a lot of really advanced stuff that I really want to master before I leave."**

**"Horatio loves the lab – he's at his best when he's using his brain and his lab toys."**

**"He's part of the Science Geeks R Us Club!" Sara chimed.**

**"You could say that."**

**"I didn't know CSIs were cops as well as investigators."**

**"The Miami Dade Crime Lab was an innovative adventure that seems to have paid off. And Horatio gets to play in both sandboxes, which makes him very happy – being a cop and a CSI."**

**"After reading about him, I am quite impressed. He's got numerous accomplishments to his name, as well as a host of professional titles."**

**Yelina looked at her funny.**

**"Yeah, I did a little snooping. Curiosity I guess. Wanted to know who my boss was going to be."**

**"He's so into picking things apart that he was a natural on the bomb squad, and that all translated nicely when he became head of CSI."**

**"Very cool. Definitely someone way over my head," Sara giggled.**

**"He's smart, but he's not arrogant."**

**"No, I mean we walk on two different paths – and with his intellect, I am sure he would find me a little too immature to play in my yard."**

**"I think he needs to learn to play again, and only a special lady will give him that opportunity."**

**Yelina wished she cold continue the conversation. In her eyes, she had seen the smitten look in Horatio's eyes every time he mentioned Sara's name. It didn't matter if it was in discussion of her being a witness or her employment in the lab. Yelina sensed there was more to the excitable tone in his voice than he would let on. But, Sara was a shrewd lady and knew she had a job to do and rules to follow. However, it wouldn't stop Yelina from gently pushing the issue now that she sensed a little interest from Sara.**

**Horatio made a promise to the boy to determine what happened. Leaving the boy with Yelina, Horatio pulled his kit from the back of the Hummer and joined Calleigh and Eric on board the boat. Sara followed donning a pair of latex gloves as ordered by Caine. Frank was snooping around looking at the bloody mess as Alexx examined the bodies. Sara didn't even fret over the sight of all the blood – something that amazed the Lieutenant coming so soon after the upsetting scenes she had seen just over three weeks ago. In fact, she got right in there working with Eric and Calleigh. Horatio let her be – she had marvelous skills in observation and she picked up on the details with great ease. In fact, it was very apparent that her knowledge was pretty extensive despite the fact that she spent her life working with nature. When Caine offered advice, she was quick to adjust without balking. Some things she did know.**

**"Guess it comes from watching all those cop shows at night," she giggled.**

**"This isn't television," Horatio balked.**

**"OK, I get it – time to be serious," she quipped.**

**"Alexx, what do you have?" Caine asked of his CSI.**

**"Not much outside of the obvious."**

**"The man took one head shot at close range," Alexx said. "I'll know more after the post. The woman – well, I think her death is pretty obvious. She was raped and her throat slit afterwards."**

**"They had fun with her – tortured her before killing her," Horatio said noticing the biological samples and bruising on the body.**

**"What kind of sick bastard does this, and in front of a kid?" Frank asked.**

**"We will soon find out."**

**Horatio was silent for a long moment studying the scene before laying his eyes on Sara.**

**"What's that look for?" she asked with a little concern.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I can hack it, Lieutenant."**

**"You can wait outside if it's bothering you."**

**He was concerned for her delicate state of mind having seen a very sensitive side to her when they first met. His worries were genuine, but somehow Sara took it differently and got defensive.**

**"I'll manage, sir."**

**Eric smiled at the blatant posturing going on between the Lieutenant and Sara. Horatio walked over and stood side by side with her. He looked her up and down, shifted his weight, and fixed his eyes on her. Horatio propped his hands on his hips.**

**"We stay until every piece of evidence is photographed, bagged and tagged. Can you handle that after all you have been through?"**

**Sara shifted her stance to stand directly in front of the Lieutenant.**

**"Don't get your jockeys in a twist, Lieutenant. I'll give you 110 percent no matter what. I did promise to do a good job – and I will," she said seriously.**

**"Then, go assist Mr. Delko, please," he replied.**

**Sara walked away from Caine, but not before she glanced back at him winking playfully. Standing by Frank, Horatio watched Sara work side by side with Eric and Calleigh – gently photographing evidence and bagging and tagging materials, and even finding small things Caine's trained CSIs missed.**

**"She's a pistol," Frank said to Horatio.**

**"Yes. She is."**

**Eric rejoined his boss.**

**"If she's in the way, I'll have her sit out with Yelina and the boy," Horatio said sternly.**

**"Actually, she's quite good, H. She's got a great eye for detail, like a natural."**

**"OK. It's your call."**

**"H, I'm about ready to check the waters around the boat. There's definitely evidence that the murder weapon might have been tossed overboard. I'll take Sara while Calleigh and Alexx finish up."**

**Sara was called to join Eric and Horatio outside. Eric decided that two people in the water were better than one. Nervously, Sara wondered how she would even snorkel dive as she had nothing with her.**

**"I got an extra mask and snorkel in the back of my Hummer. I'll get that for you," Eric stated.**

**When Eric returned, he pulled off his shirt and pants revealing the black skin tight diving suit. Sara didn't think twice to pull off her shirt and slacks revealing her sports bra and panties. Her lack of shame had Horatio quickly turning and audibly clearing his throat. Yelina couldn't help but notice the slight embarrassment in her brother-in-law's eyes. Eric and Sara slipped into the water and began their search.**

**"You ok?" Yelina asked curiously.**

**"Fine. Fine." His voice was a bit shaky – unlike his usual calm tone.**

**"The boy went with Youth Services for now. I am sure you will want to speak with him after the shock wears off."**

**"Yes, that I will."**

**"She's a great lady, Horatio. Smart, witty, adaptive," Yelina said coyly. "I like her."**

**Horatio turned and looked at his sister-in-law studying her eyes for signs of foul play.**

**"I know there are rules, Horatio. But, she's good for you."**

**"You determined that all on your own?"**

**"Why the sarcasm?"**

**He refused to respond.**

**"Well, I will meet with you later."**

**"OK." He hesitated watching her start down towards her car. "Yelina, could you put a rush on finding any relatives for the boy."**

**"Sure, Horatio. No worries, ok."**

**After about twenty minutes down, Sara noticed a metallic glint down below her. She inhaled deeply through the snorkel and dove deep retrieving the weapon. Motioning to Eric, who had heard her deep dive, followed her up.**

**Eric removed his mouthpiece and mask calling to Horatio. "We got it."**

**"Forty-five – just as Calleigh said it would be," Horatio replied.**

**"She's got good eyes – I scanned that area and must have passed over it."**

**"It happens, Eric."**

**"You made the save," Eric said high-fiving Sara.**

**Both Eric and Sara got out of the water as Yelina handed them both towels. Sara didn't fret over the fact that she was going to have to remove her underwear before putting on her outer clothes. She requested a little privacy behind one of the Hummers as she did just that. Returning to the group, Sara awaited instructions.**

**"Um, I can allow an extra long break if you want to go home," Horatio suggested trying to make sure he kept his eyes focused on her eyes and nowhere else.**

**"Thanks. I'd appreciate it. Mr. Delko, could I request a ride back to my place?"**

**"Absolutely! Are you sure you don't want to do this so I can go back to the lab and start processing?" Eric questioned softly.**

**"Um, Mr. Delko, why don't you start processing with Calleigh and I'll take Miss Dolante home."**

**"OK, H."**

**Sara looked at Eric wondering what that was all about.**

**"I thought you boys would be a bit more professional than this," Sara said – her voice tainted with annoyance.**

**"Ma'am," Horatio said motioning to join him in his Hummer.**

**Arriving at his Hummer, he removed his blazer and placed it over her shoulders.**

**"Um, it's really easy to catch a chill if you are not used to the weather down here," he said.**

**"Thank you," Sara replied.**

**It was really obvious that he was trying to avoid looking at her. Her shirt was clinging to her damp body which allowed for annoying teases to any red blooded male who dared to look. And the poor Lieutenant prided himself on being the perfect gentleman when in the company of a woman.**

**"With all the dead naked bodies you see in autopsy, I really didn't think I'd be such a big deal."**

**"You're alive."**

**"Oh, please. You are surrounded by bikini-clad women all the time down here. What is the big deal?"**

**Horatio was going to answer and couldn't find the right words to say. Sara got into the Hummer, and Horatio closed the door when she was belted in. As he walked around the back to the driver's side, Sara smiled to herself thinking she made the poor Lieutenant uncomfortable for such a silly reason.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Fun in the Lab**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the _characters_ as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**The DNA Lab was alive with the sounds of fun chatter and great music. Sara livened up the place with her comical routines while working side by side with Maxine Valera. They had become best pals expanding their friendship beyond the walls of the lab. Sara and Maxine periodically went to some of the popular night clubs or hung out talking girl talk. Their frank chat sometimes made the boys blush. Even though Maxine was at least ten years younger than Sara, one would never know it. And today, Sara was feeling really silly.**

**"Hey, Maxine, you have to hear this CD! I just love Def Leppard!"**

**"Oh, I know them! Yeah, put that one on."**

**Horatio walked by the DNA lab just as Eric called for his attention.**

**"Hum, what I wouldn't do to see what he's like after work," Maxine mused as she watched Delko and Caine talk.**

**"What? Who?"**

**"The good Lieutenant. I bet he's a totally different guy outside of work. Most of these stiff guys are."**

**Sara laughed heartily.**

**"Oh, come on! Admit it – he's hot."**

**"Maxine! That's not cool to have ga-ga eyes for the boss."**

**"It's not like I would be looking to move up the ladder. I just want to know if he's got a wild side."**

**"I am sure he does. Those quiet types are dangerous."**

**"It's the blue eyes and red hair – he just kills me."**

**"Well, he can be cute all he likes – the issue is can he deliver?"**

**"I'd give up my job for just one night in bed with him."**

**"Down, girl, down!"**

**Sara put on the CD choosing to start it with a classic Leppard song – Pour Some Sugar On Me. As the girls sang along, Horatio's ears caught the sound of muffled hard rock music playing. Looking through the glass, he could see Maxine and Sara using the pipettors as microphones. Unsure if he should be irritated or happy to see them working well together, he excused himself from Eric and walked inside the DNA lab. He knew Maxine was still backed up with at least a dozen cases that needed processing and goofing around would not be tolerated. Justice needed to be served.**

**"Ladies, what is going on?"**

**Maxine quickly turned off the CD. Both ladies tried to avoid making eye contact with the Lieutenant.**

**"Um, I hope whatever is so funny isn't interfering with work getting done."**

**Horatio shifted his weight and cocked his head curiously – but there was a touch of anger in his eyes. By all means, Horatio was the kind of boss who didn't mind playfulness, but he was one to demand a certain level of professionalism and speed in accomplishing work.**

**Sara and Maxine looked at each other before raising their eyes to him. They knew they were caught in the act and there was no hiding it. Sara couldn't help herself. She had to look at him – to size up the Lieutenant in ways that might have otherwise been considered extremely inappropriate. Likewise, so Maxine followed. Both ladies looked at each other and burst out giggling. That's when Eric walked in.**

**"What is so funny?" Eric asked.**

**"I'm really sorry, Horatio. We were just joking around," Maxine said as she tried to compose herself.**

**"She's lying," Sara said straight-faced.**

**"Excuse me?" Horatio said.**

**"Yeah, actually we both were wondering how good you are…"**

**Sara was stopped by Maxine's hand over Sara's mouth.**

**"Ignore her. She's not feeling well today."**

**Eric snickered under his breath, as Horatio lowered his head with a grin. Not knowing if he should be embarrassed or upset, he looked back at Sara.**

**"Sorry. I should learn to be more professional when in the company of a superior officer," Sara said with an innocent smile while batting her golden brown eyes.**

**Horatio knew the comment ran the edge of sexual harassment and he could have easily handed her Sara a verbal warning, but oddly he opted to let it slide.**

**"I certainly hope the work is getting done – no mistakes now."**

**"It's getting done, sir. No worries," Sara said. "Here, these are the results for the Dixon case, the Mason case, the Triolo Case, and oh, yeah, the Cavenaugh case," she added while handing him file folder after file folder. Eric and Horatio looked at each other in awe. Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise.**

**"How did you manage to get through all of this?" Horatio asked.**

**"Multi-tasking," Sara replied while giving him a curious look.**

**"Sara's been really great about finding ways to double and almost triple our output without sacrificing quality," Maxine said.**

**"Actually, I would like to talk to you about making some changes to your SOPs if that's ok with you," Sara said.**

**"Write up your proposals and put them on my desk for review," Horatio replied.**

**He turned sideways grinning with pride.**

**"Yeah. I'm pulling from my days in a production lab where they constantly demanded more output," Sara said before turning away from the Lieutenant.**

**"Good work, I think," he replied.**

**As he opened the door to leave, he looked back eying them suspiciously. Sara turned and winked at him. As the door closed, Eric noticed how Horatio continued to observe them through the glass as they walked slowly down the hall. Maxine and Sara's eyes followed until the men were out of sight.**

**"You go, H!" Eric said giving his boss a light smack on the shoulder. "Bet you just hate those new IAB rules – no interoffice relationships."**

**"Eric, if anyone should hate those rules, it's you."**

**"Ooo, touché," Eric replied.**

**Back in the DNA lab, Maxine was panicking.**

**"Oh, God, that was close!" Maxine said. "I didn't know if he'd be pissed or not."**

**"No worries. Let him blame me for corrupting you."**

**"What exactly was on your mind when you laughed?" Maxine asked.**

**"You don't wanna know."**

**"Oh, come on! Give it up! I'll tell if you do!"**

**"You really want to know? Ok, I was wondering just how silky soft his red hair is."**

**Maxine giggled.**

**"Well, I wondered what it takes to turn him on."**

**"Yeah, that was the other thing I was thinking."**

**"You think he knows we were thinking these bad things about him?" Maxine asked.**

**"I'll bet he got the jist of it. He's smart."**

**"Shit. Not good. He'll never think of me as a professional ever again."**

**"Maxine, tell him it's my fault. I don't mind taking the blame."**

**"So, he's got ga-ga eyes for you. What are ya gonna do about that?"**

**"Absolutely nothing."**

**The music was back on and they are back to joking around.**

**Both ladies giggle madly at each other again.**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Shaken Up**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Calleigh and Eric waited patiently watching through the glass wall into the lab where several key pieces of evidence were awaiting examination. Horatio decided he needed someone to play the part of the female vic in the murder/rape case. He wanted to play out possible scenarios to see if any light could be shed on the case. He looked at Calleigh – she would do, but something made him want to bring Miss Dolante in to give her a taste of what reading the evidence could be like – and it would give her a chance to get out of the lab and see their other techniques in figuring out cases.**

**"What can I do for you, sir?" Sara asked.**

**"I need you to help out, if you don't mind lending a few moments."**

**"Absolutely. Anything you need."**

**"Mr. Delko, Miss Duquesne, would you come down here please?" he ordered through the mike.**

**"Sure thing, H," Eric replied.**

**"I want to re-enact the possible events that led up to the murder. Something isn't sitting right with me," Horatio said.**

**Everyone was dressed in their lab coats and gloves, including Miss Dolante.**

**"Miss, if you don't mind. You are about the right height and build of the female vic, and I'll play one of the assailants. Mr. Delko, would you play the part of the second assailant?"**

**"Anything you want, H."**

**"Calleigh, would you observe and take notes?"**

**"Sure, Horatio."**

**"OK. We have a woman who is 5'2" and two men who had to be about six foot each."**

**"And both looking for a good time," Calleigh replied smartly.**

**"Well, let's give this a go – you are backed into a corner – Mr. Delko, you take lead here," Horatio said addressing Sara with his directions.**

**"Got it," Eric said as he approached Sara and backed her up against the wall.**

**"Now, both men obviously got one thing on their minds – looking for a thrill before off'ing the woman."**

**Horatio positions himself just to the side of Delko and Dolante.**

**"We had hand prints all over the wall of the wheelhouse where the vic was obviously standing," Calleigh said showing no emotion.**

**"The two men start shoving each other leading to the smeared hand prints off to the side," Horatio said while slowly pushing Delko aside. "Alright, now bear with me," he said looking directly into Sara's eyes.**

**Leaning up against her pinning her body against the wall, he slowly and methodically positioned her grasping her wrists in one hand and holding them over her head. The unnerved look in her eyes had Delko struggling to remain composed. Part of him felt the Lieutenant was doing this on purpose.**

**"Jeez," Sara said under her breath as Horatio remained steady and unemotional.**

**"OK, he's got her pinned with her wrists secured, and now what?"**

**"You asking me?"**

**"You are about to be raped. What do you intend on doing?"**

**"Are you asking me or thinking out loud?"**

**"Are you being smart with me?"**

**"No."**

**Eric was starting to giggle and turned away from the scene and leaned into Calleigh who was trying nonchalantly to take notes as Horatio worked.**

**"OK, you want my thoughts on this? Here's what I think. You are getting all hot and bothered looking for your quickie – your intention is to be in command. So,…" she trailed off.**

**She eyed him suspiciously.**

**"What are you waiting for? You got me pinned with both my wrists out of the way. I obviously can't fight you and your other hand is free – you do know what part goes where, right?" she asked seriously.**

**He glared angrily at her not amused with her tone. This was serious investigation.**

**"Hum… ok, so I'm about to go for it," he said as he sank down slightly maneuvering to bury his face into her neck while kicking her feet apart.**

**"Oh, dear God," she whispers under her breath.**

**Sara's completely defenseless and begins to feel terribly uncomfortable with the whole situation. He's got her against the wall, his breath breezing on her throat, the entire length of his lean body pressed strongly against her making her wish she was dead.**

**"Do something! You are fighting for your life!" Horatio urges.**

**"Christ!"**

**"He's not going to help you right now."**

**She struggled trying to get her hands free, but was outsmarted as Horatio tightened his grip.**

**"You are going to die right after I take what I want."**

**"This is nuts. You do this with everyone?"**

**"Focus. This is part of the job."**

**"Fine. I get it."**

**"Then, fight."**

**She tried to knee him in the crotch, but he leaned harder into her preventing her from moving.**

**"That's not gonna work," he said sternly.**

**"Damn it, Lieutenant! I think you are enjoying this a little too much," she said angrily.**

**"Focus on the task at hand," he demanded.**

**In the meantime, Calleigh and Eric are backing off giggling wildly.**

**"You want to dominate – you want sex without my permission?" she asked – her voice filling with rage as she pulled herself free from his grip, balled up her fist and landed a shot right on Horatio's chin knocking him off balance and making both Calleigh and Eric cringe feeling Horatio's pain.**

**"How's that?" she screamed at him.**

**"Good!" he said happily while rubbing his chin.**

**"Damn, didn't that hurt?" Eric asked.**

**She rolled her eyes and got ready to take another swing before he caught her hand mid swing.**

**"Yes, that did hurt. Mr. Delko, you need to get your piece here," Horatio said requesting his CSI to re-enter the play.**

**"No problem!"**

**"OK, so she breaks free; this undoubtedly pisses them off. They struggle to get her pinned again."**

**With both men against her both struggling to have their way, she pushes them off.**

**"OK enough of this shit."**

**"We're not done," Horatio ordered.**

**"I am. I get it – this is 'torture the new kid'," Sara said as she pushed passed both men.**

**Turning around, she eyed Horatio sternly before storming out of the room.**

**"Whoa!! Hey, H. That was classic! Did you do all of that on purpose?" Eric asked.**

**"I think you scared her, Horatio," Calleigh said.**

**"She'll be fine. Her pride's hurt. That's all," Eric said.**

**"It wasn't my intention. I thought she'd like getting out of the lab."**

**"Maybe you should have warned her that she was going to be role-playing with us," Calleigh responded.**

**"Perhaps. Well, at least we have an idea on how our vic ended up dead," Horatio said.**

**"How's that, H?" Eric asked.**

**"She broke free, pissed them off, and they shot her," Caine said as he removed his lab coat.**

**"I think you should apologize to her. She was really scared, Horatio," Calleigh said.**

**As Horatio exited the lab, Calleigh and Eric looked at each other.**

**"How was Sara scared?" Eric asked.**

**"You didn't see the look in her eyes? I wonder if something didn't happen to her to make her so nervous."**

**Eric shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Poor guy. You think that was some oddball way of flirting with her? You know he's awkward when it comes to women."**

**"I honestly don't know."**

**"He hasn't seen anyone since your sister."**

**"I know. I know he misses her – I miss her," Eric said sadly.**

**Calleigh laid a consoling hand on his shoulder.**

**"She was a great gal – and Horatio loved her dearly."**

**"Well, I don't care what he says - he's hot for a little piece of Sara."**

**"He's too professional to break the IAB rules."**

**Horatio walked into the doorway of the DNA lab. He knocked softly on the doorframe trying to get her attention.**

**"Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.**

**Sara walked over to him trying to hide her annoyance with him.**

**"Can we speak in my office?" he asked softly.**

**"Lead the way."**

**He opened the door letting her go inside first and shut the door behind him.**

**"You ok?" he asked.**

**"Like you care," she replied.**

**"I should have warned you, but I was banking on your surprise."**

**"Sir, if I may. I promised to do a good job and I'll do whatever you want. But yeah, that unnerved me - badly."**

**He looked at her with concern.**

**"If it makes it right, I'm sorry."**

**"It's easy for you men because you just don't get what it really feels like to feel vulnerable. I've had my life threatened, Lieutenant. And, I still see the blood spattering when that guy was shot. So, excuse me if I'm feeling a bit sensitive."**

**Horatio never wanted to upset her. He always had everyone's feelings in mind, but this time, it didn't occur to him that he might be triggering a defensive response from something that happened in her past. And he knew from his own past how certain things triggered him.**

**"Miss, I do know what it's like."**

**"I have to go. I've got three live cases going with Maxine. I don't want to throw off our timing."**

**Sara headed out leaving him to ponder the fact that he really struck a nerve with her. He wiped his brow and sat down obviously taken aback with her reaction.**

**"Stupid fool," he cussed at himself.**

**Mr. Wolffe knocked before stepping into his office. He watched Sara walking angrily down the hall before returning his sights to his boss who was obviously shaken up.**

**"Should I come back later?"**

**"Nope." Horatio's reply was fast – his voice unsteady.**

**"She looked pissed. Is anything wrong?"**

**"What do you have for me?"**

**"Oh, yeah, I have the results of the trace analysis from the case involving Sara. I think there might be enough now to go forward. Should I give her a heads up to be ready in case we go in for an arrest?"**

**"I'll take care of it later, Mr. Wolfe. Carry on. I'll review this shortly."**

**After Ryan left, Horatio opened the file folder and began reviewing the information.**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Threatening Feelings**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Sara stood outside on the landing. She desperately needed some air after feeling so humiliated. It was obvious from her reaction that she had taken the role playing to heart. Something triggered a response so deep inside her very being that resurfaced from the abyssal recesses where she had buried it long ago. Sara hoped the fresh air would combine inside her to give her the strength to bury those horrible feelings again. She couldn't go through a revival of those thoughts after all these years – not again and not after she finally had her life moving in the direction she worked so hard to get to.**

**Ryan stopped Eric.**

**"Horatio's reviewing the trace data. We might finally have the goods to pull down Vargas."**

**"Hey, that's great," Eric replied. "I'm on my way to Ballistics to see what Calleigh came up with on the new rape/murder case."**

**As the two men passed by the door leading to the outside landing, Eric glanced outside the window. He noticed Sara there and stopped short.**

**"Um, she looked pretty upset. You think H let her go or something?" Ryan asked.**

**"No. It's nothing like that. Hey, I'll catch ya later, ok?" Eric said.**

**Wolfe continued on his way leaving Eric standing there. Hesitating for a moment, Eric decided to detour and walked through the door.**

**"Sara? Are you ok?" he asked.**

**She heaved a heavy sigh choking back the tears that threatened to spill forth.**

**"Please, I just need some air. Leave me alone," she replied without turning around.**

**Eric wasn't about to honor her request. As much of a play boy as he could be, he still had a marvelous instinct to read when a woman was in trouble and a soft enough heart to want to help. He walked down the short flight of stairs to the landing and put his arms around her. She exploded into tears – her heart hurt – her spirit temporarily broken.**

**"It's alright. Do you want me to get Calleigh – or Maxine? Maybe you'd feel more comfortable talking to a girl."**

**He tried so hard to comfort her.**

**"I'll call Horatio."**

**"NO! I don't want to speak to him. I just want to be alone. I need some air and I'll be fine."**

**"Sara, something's really upsetting you. Nobody just falls apart like this without a good reason. Hey, not for anything – I do have sisters."**

**She pushed Delko away and turned to look out into the yard.**

**"Leave me alone, Eric. I take care of myself."**

**Sara didn't utter another word despite Eric's continued attempts to get her to talk. Realizing she had completely shut down, he got on his cell phone and called Calleigh asking her to join him outside. He didn't want to leave Sara alone. It took Calleigh several minutes to arrive as she needed to clean up and return the firearms she was working on to the locked cage.**

**"She's a mess, Calleigh. I don't know what to do," Eric whispered to Calleigh.**

**"Let me talk to her."**

**"Calleigh, something major happened. That much I know. She's not talking at all now."**

**"Did you call Horatio?"**

**"No. She didn't want me to."**

**"Good. Let's keep this quiet. Last thing he needs is to feel guilty for this – he's so sensitive he'll blame himself and he's got so much on his shoulders right now."**

**Eric remained on the stairs as Calleigh walked down to the landing.**

**"Hey, Sara. I thought maybe we could go for a beer after work. Maxine's ready for a little playtime."**

**Sara wiped her eyes.**

**"Calleigh, I appreciate all the concern, but I just wanted some time alone."**

**"I knew something bothered you down in the lab. All that stuff Horatio was doing - he never meant to upset you. Sometimes we need to role play to figure out how crimes went down. I thought you understood that, but I could see you were feeling out of sorts."**

**"It's nothing – really."**

**"No, it's not. Nothing is silly if it brings on that strong a response," Calleigh said. "Sara, can I ask you something that might be a little uncomfortable? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."**

**Calleigh remained steady but she could see the uncertainty in Sara's eyes.**

**"Your reaction wouldn't have anything to do with having a little affection for Lieutenant Caine, would it?"**

**"Look, it's not that we are trying to be nosy, but we just wondered if maybe there was something…" Eric trailed off.**

**"God, no!"**

**"I knew he should have prepped you a bit more. This isn't something you just spring on someone who's not used to the way we work. See, Eric, I was right."**

**"God, H is going to feel pretty rotten if he finds out."**

**"And neither of you will say anything to him. I don't want him thinking I can't hack this job. I have another month to do before my term ends here."**

**"Sara, one thing with Horatio – he demands we be honest with him. I really think you ought to talk to him. He's a really sensitive guy and I know he will want to make amends."**

**"He already apologized."**

**"H will know something is wrong. And, he will pursue it," Eric stated.**

**Sara became really quiet.**

**"Hey, there's something else, isn't there?" Calleigh asked recognizing the stressed look in Sara's eyes.**

**"No, I'll be fine."**

**Sara looked into Calleigh's big green eyes seeing the genuine concern for her well-being. Using her thumb, Calleigh cleaned up the smeared mascara that had run down under Sara's eyes.**

**"Hey, why don't we slip into the ladies' room and I'll fix you up. I got this great concealer! It hides even the worst affects of crying. Nobody will know! Come on!" Calleigh urged.**

**Eric realized that was the signal to go first. He stepped up the stairs and inside. There, he was confronted by Horatio asking what he was doing.**

**"Just stepped outside for a moment."**

**Calleigh looked in taking note of Horatio and Eric talking just inside. She motioned to Eric to move down the hall so she could bring Sara in without the boss seeing. With the men moving down the hall, Calleigh opened the door sneaking Sara inside and across the hall to the ladies' room. Horatio looked back – his keen senses never let anything slip by and he just caught a fleeting glance of Calleigh leading Sara inside. His eyes narrowed with concern – something didn't feel right. Eric panicked.**

**"Um, H, you want me to start in on the next case?" he asked hoping to pull his boss's attention back on him.**

**"Eric, what's going on?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Horatio started back down the hall.**

**"I don't understand," Eric continued.**

**"Was that Calleigh and Sara?"**

**"I didn't notice."**

**"Eric, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"**

**Eric didn't have much choice and had to go. If he stayed, he knew Horatio would suspect something was up. After several moments, Calleigh exited the restroom running right into Horatio. In the meantime, Sara fumbled with the piece of paper she had folded small to fit into her pocket – the unsigned email threatening to kill her.**

**"Hey, pal, is everything ok?" Horatio asked Calleigh as she bounced happily out of the restroom.**

**"Sure! Why wouldn't they be?"**

**He nervously shifted his weight to stand sideways to Calleigh.**

**"You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"**

**"Of course. But, I really don't know why you are asking. I needed a few moments to fix my face before I go."**

**She could tell that even her good southern charm wasn't going to convince the boss that everything was ok.**

**"Um, Horatio, there is something you should know."**

**"I'm listening."**

**"You need to stop worrying. It's almost time to change shifts and there's a beer calling my name."**

**She smiled coyly hoping to throw off any further concern.**

**"OK, Ma'am. I suppose it is time to call it a day."**

**"I know this is pulling at straws, but do you want to come? Frank's buying the first round."**

**"I think I'll skip tonight. I got a stack of files to go through."**

**"OK. You don't know what you're missing."**

**Horatio walked down the hall hopefully satisfied with Calleigh chipper talk. She stepped back into the restroom telling Sara the coast was clear, while Sara quickly shoved the paper into her pocket again.**

**"Thanks for playing interference. I just can't look at him right now."**

**"He really didn't mean to upset you. Maybe if he had known, he would have not asked you to step in. I really should have been there with you maybe observing and taking notes. But, he thought it would be good for you to see how we sometimes handle our cases. There is more than just running tests sometimes."**

**"I know. I really didn't mean to take it so personally and overreacting."**

**"It's understandable. But, I would suggest you talk to him. He won't let this go even though he seemed convinced, but I guarantee his brain is working overtime analyzing everything said. That's why he's the best in the field."**

**"Maybe some day. He apologized and that's all I could ask. I need to deal with it. It's my problem now."**

**"Well, lady, you know I'm here if you need to talk. We girls can certainly stick together."**

**"Yeah, I suppose."**

**"You ready for that beer now?"**

**Sara fixed her blouse and sighed deeply.**

**"You know what – yes I am!! I'm just gonna run down the hall and shut down my computer."**

**"That's the spirit! I'll get my jacket and meet you in the lobby. I know Ryan and Natalia should have our table ready. Frank's coming and you know what fun he can be. Wait till he gets a beer or two into him!"**

**Sara looked a little worried.**

**"No concerns now. One thing is for sure – Horatio won't be joining us. He's too wrapped up in his work."**

**Sara sighed in relief.**

**Horatio walked down the hall where Yelina was handing over a report for another detective.**

**"Hey. What's up?" she asked.**

**"Yelina, I need you to do a search for me, but keep it under the table," Horatio requested.**

**"Sure. Who's the suspect?"**

**"Not a suspect."**

**He drew silent for a long moment pondering his intentions.**

**"Pull up anything you can find on Sara Dolante. Go back as far as you can and I want all information you can gather."**

**"Sara? Why? Is she in trouble?"**

**"I don't know." He paused. Yelina waited patiently observing the look of concern wash over his face.**

**"Something happened today that incited a defensive response I wouldn't have expected."**

**He rubbed his chin where Sara had decked him.**

**"Oh? This obviously wasn't a good thing."**

**"No. In fact, I think Mr. Delko and Miss Duquesne know more about it than they are telling me."**

**"So, you want me to dig it up?"**

**"Yes. Please."**

**"OK. I'll let you know what I find."**

**"Thank you, Ma'am."**

**Sara called in staying home from work the next day. She claimed she was stomach sick, but something didn't feel right – Horatio didn't buy it for one moment. He questioned both Calleigh and Eric probing them for any information, and both CSIs denied knowledge of anything being wrong. Calleigh did mention that Sara was present at the diner last night and seemed to have fun while suggesting maybe she ate something that didn't agree with her. Horatio was still not convinced knowing his CSIs were not divulging any information.**

**After Calleigh and Eric left, Yelina came in with a file folder in hand. Horatio was sitting at his desk pondering his thoughts.**

**"Still troubled over something?"**

**"Yes. What did you find?"**

**"Interesting reading. She's quite the lady, but I think you already know that."**

**He looked oddly at her knowing her statement was loaded with more than just idle chat.**

**Yelina handed him the folder saying, "She's had some problems."**

**"What's the jist?"**

**"Her father committed suicide when she was seven years old – I can't find anything determining why he did but Sara found his body when she came home from school and mom was at work. Mom died when she turned sixteen – cancer."**

**"She had mentioned her parents were dead."**

**Yelina continued. "Sara was determined to make it on her own and worked her way through college earning her Bachelors in Biology right after high school. Most of the history you already know – her schooling, her awards, her employment records – I got copies of all her evaluations and transcripts. There are copies of some of her research papers."**

**"OK. This all makes sense – she's a determined professional."**

**"What I did find was a police report you might find interesting. When Sara was eighteen, she apparently dated the son of a high society family. This young man had social problems resulting in mental defect. He attempted to beat her after going into a rage because she wouldn't marry him. A friend prevented the attack."**

**"I take care of myself," Horatio mused.**

**"Huh?"**

**"She always says 'I take care of myself.' When did the mother get cancer?"**

**"Apparently when Sara was thirteen. Sara had to care for herself and her mother. The last two years of her mother's life had her hospital-bound – she couldn't work while doing chemotherapy draining a good portion of the family savings."**

**"So, Sara managed the house and herself all alone."**

**"The only one who apparently stepped in was an aunt on the father's side. Horatio, why are you so concerned?"**

**"It makes sense, now. I drew out those memories."**

**"Horatio?"**

**"In the lab, I had Sara play the part of a rape victim. I made her feel vulnerable by putting her into a delicate situation." Horatio focused his eyes on Yelina. "The role playing put her into the same position of feeling vulnerable."**

**Yelina began to understand.**

**"What do you intend to do with this information?"**

**"Apologize – fervently."**

**"Horatio, I am overstepping my bounds here, but don't you think this was a little uncalled for? I mean, turning up her history without her knowledge?"**

**"I needed to know for sake of the lab's safety."**

**"Now, you know I don't buy that reason. She's not someone you'd be concerned with being a mole. This was personal – wasn't it?"**

**Horatio wouldn't reply.**

**"Eric, Calleigh, can I talk to you?" Maxine asked nervously.**

**"Sure. What's wrong?" Eric asked as both he and Calleigh entered the DNA lab.**

**"I found this on the floor under the computer terminal." She handed Eric the paper.**

**Unfolding it carefully, he read the contents. Immediately, his expression changed to one of great concern.**

**"Someone knows she saw the murder," Eric said.**

**"Oh, we have to show this to Horatio," Calleigh added.**

**"Thanks, Maxine. We'll take care of this," Eric said.**

**"Calleigh, I'm worried about Sara. She didn't come to work today."**

**"I know. She said she wasn't feeling well."**

**"This needs to be dealt with especially that we have enough to get a warrant to arrest the people involved," Eric said.**

**Immediately, both CSIs headed for Horatio's office.**

**"Eric, Calleigh – come in," Horatio said.**

**"H, take a look at this. Maxine found it in the DNA lab," Eric said while handing the sheet of paper to his boss.**

**Horatio read the contents.**

**"Yelina, look at this."**

**It said:**

**"_Nature freak - We know you saw him die. Now, you will die."_**

**"You think this is the real reason she got upset?" Yelina asked.**

**"I'd bet my last dollar it is. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."**

**"H, when will we have those warrants?" Eric asked.**

**"I'm waiting for Judge Chaplin to sign off on them. Hopefully within the hour."**

**"Horatio, what should we do?" Calleigh asked.**

**"I'll take care of this. Thank you for bringing it to me."**

**"You want back up?" Eric asked.**

****

**"Yes. Why don't both of you come along."**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Risky Business**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

Upon reaching the beach house, they noticed a government car in the driveway. Horatio was terribly suspicious as he looked upon the black sedan. The trio of CSIs walked to the front door – Calleigh rang the bell. Sara answered the door looking completely frazzled. Horatio didn't need to hear a word from her to know she had been up all night most likely crying but definitely unable to sleep.

"Is everything alright?" Horatio asked.

"Fine, Lieutenant."

"Can we come in? We need to ask you some questions," Calleigh requested.

"Sure. You can join the firing squad," Sara replied snidely.

As they entered the small living room, there was Rick Stetler standing in front of the small couch along with two representatives from US Fish and Wildlife.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked as he turned sideways to his adversary.

"Discussing what to do about the threat she received," Rick replied with contempt.

"You know about it already? We just found out," Eric interjected.

"Lieutenant, I'm Sam Dennison – US Fish and Wildlife – Florida Division. Miss Dolante has been observing the Vargas Brothers for illegal poaching. That's why she was in the Glades at the time of the murder," Mr. Dennison stated.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Horatio asked – his voice denoting his feelings were a little hurt.

"I couldn't tell you. I didn't want anyone stopping what I had to do. I wasn't lying about doing research – I am – was – will be," she said stumbling over her words. "I didn't know the identities of these guys until you began investigating – word got back through Mr. Stetler."

"And, you think you can bring them down on your own?" Horatio questioned.

"Look, I want to do this! It's the other part of what I do – speak up for those who can't speak for themselves," Sara scoffed.

Oddly enough, Horatio could relate to what she said. For his entire career, he tried to be the voice of the victims – to allow them to have a voice when they had already been silenced.

"Sweetheart, what about the threat on your life? It's obvious they know you saw them," Calleigh said.

"It doesn't matter to me. Life tossed me a curve ball – I'm not going to dodge it now," Sara replied.

"Her plan is a good one – draw them out in the open during her fundraiser on Saturday. These brothers are not all too smart," Rick stated.

"But Saris is. He's a brutal killer – and a smart one," Horatio responded with contempt.

"It's out of our jurisdiction, Horatio. This is a US Fish and Wildlife situation," Rick said.

"So, we just let a civilian run the show?" Horatio questioned while standing toe to toe with Rick.

"Rick, a DEA agent was murdered. That takes the high ground over gator poaching," Horatio stated.

"That is indeed the case, but we would like our case heard as well," Mr. Thompson added.

"In the end, we get the collar but everyone can win," Stetler said.

"You mean, you get the collar," Horatio stated in correction.

"Why don't we take a walk for a moment, if the boys will excuse us," Calleigh said while putting her arm around Sara's shoulder.

Horatio nodded affirmatively agreeing to a little one on one between the women.

"What's really going on, Rick?" Horatio asked suspiciously.

"I am aware of the death threat. I found out from the Chief, who called me in after you reported you were going out to see Miss Dolante."

"How did you get out here so fast?" Eric asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and did a 180 when I got the call. These gentlemen were already on the way."

Horatio wasn't sure if he should believe him.

"What? You think I was here already?"

"Were you?" Horatio asked.

"Let me assure you, I was on the road – check my odometer and mileage log. They check out."

Eric wondered what the little side discussion was really all about. Was he seeing a note of jealousy from his boss?

"I'll do that. In the meantime, I'd like to know how you can allow her to risk her life like this," Eric asked mirroring the same concern his boss had.

"You have yet to apprehend the suspects. Why not combine efforts on this one?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"We are building our case – carefully. I don't want these guys to get away or slip through the judicial system once we do bring them in," Horatio replied.

"Isn't it enough evidence to pin on them just with her photos from the murder?" Mr. Dennison asked.

"Unfortunately in this day and age, they could argue that the pictures were created instead of actual images," Eric explained.

"We just completed trace analysis and Dr. Woods has provided her usual complete report on the autopsy of the DEA agent who lost his life. His superiors stated he had gone under cover to expose the Vargas brothers. There is a third party involved who keeps slipping through the cracks," Horatio added.

"Yes, a man you have direct connection to these days – Ron Saris," Rick said. "I'm not so sure you should be working a case in which Saris is involved, seeing as he is dating your ex-girlfriend and chumming with your son."

Horatio tried very hard to let Rick's words roll off his back, but the sting of them hit home.

Outside, Calleigh and Sara walked along the high tide line.

"Horatio's just looking out for your safety. He's worried and we all have sworn an oath to protect and serve. You need to do as he says. So, tell me when the email came in."

"Last night. The date stamp said 6:06 pm. I didn't log on until 10:30, after I got home from the diner."

"Ok. Would you allow our computer experts to have your laptop to try to trace where the email came from? We have some really fancy equipment that can do that. The more we have on Vargas, the stronger our case will be."

"Absolutely. I want these guys caught more than anything, and if they want me, then why can't I make myself bait for you all to get them? I don't want to live my life looking over my shoulder – again. Been there done that."

"I know. But Horatio isn't going to allow you to do that. It's our job to put our lives on the line."

"He doesn't have a choice. I want US Fish and Wildlife to make an example of these guys. And then you folks can have them for the murder. They can go to trial for both crimes."

"You could die as a result."

"Calleigh, I can't go through living my life in fear – not again – and not waiting for you to catch them. And I want them to serve time for the federal offense they are committing against wildlife."

Calleigh sighed. There was no convincing Sara. She knew for certain that once Sara was confronted by Horatio, there would be a war of wills.

"You need to give us time to get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, maybe you should consider police protection. I am sure Horatio's going to suggest it."

"Calleigh, I have a fundraiser I'm going to work the end of the week – it's major league stuff – and a perfect opportunity to draw them out."

"Horatio's not going to go for it."

"Well, too bad. For one, groups like us are banding together up and down the Atlantic Coast all doing the same thing on Saturday to raise awareness, and I have to be there."

Calleigh knew her boss would never sit still for this one, but Sara's insistence was unrelenting. Back at the house, Sara sat down and explained her situation and insisted she be allowed to carry on with life without interference. She was petrified but unwilling to stop living her life – and if it allowed for a chance to capture the Vargas Brothers, she was willing to take the risk.

"Ma'am, I need you to understand these are dangerous people. I would really like it if you let us do our job to protect you," Horatio pleaded.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. I just knew you would make this demand on me."

"Horatio, if she's refusing protective custody, then we cannot force her," Rick said.

"Rick, I find it hard to believe you would allow this. It's our job," Horatio stated.

"If they are that dumb, then making myself accessible and public will draw out these guys," Sara suggested.

"Absolutely not," Horatio quickly replied.

"Horatio, we haven't any idea where these guys are located – except Saris – and you say you still can't touch him," Rick stated.

"He'll argue he had nothing to do with the shooting even though he was obviously there," Eric said.

"Lieutenant, I don't want your protection. Please, can you all go now?" Sara demanded.

"You are making a big mistake," Horatio warned.

"It's mine to make, Lieutenant."

The next two days at work were terribly stressful. Horatio was alarmed by Sara's nonchalance while working wanting to pass it off on her being a very stubborn Scorpio. He knew deep down inside she was mortified with the threat made on her life. Having ordered Mr. Cooper to work solely on determining where the email originated from, he waited impatiently for any results. In between cases, he'd stop by the DNA lab to check in on Sara. Nothing seemed to be bothering her – she was doing an excellent job of blocking it all out. Her focus remained on doing her job and getting ready for her fundraising event – and with any luck, the appearance and capture of the men who threatened her life.

_**Saturday morning, Sara went right down to South Point working with her colleagues readying the make shift stage for action. She was excited and nervous all in one. Holding a fundraiser was always an important event for it brought in additional funds by providing entertainment and education, and Sara's emotions were riding high. The event was titled appropriately - "Wildlife Rocks" – and it had proved successful elsewhere assuring Sara that it would be successful here in a beach loving city. A party by the ocean always resulted in big crowds. Yet, she tried not to worry about the threat made against her – the Lieutenant warned her that being in the public eye was not something he would advise, and he had no problem making sure she knew that. She refused to have him cramping her style – not today when this event was so important not only to her but to the wildlife she worked to protect.**_

_**While the final sound checks were going on, Sara stretched out on the edge of the stage talking to a few passersby about the event that was going to start at noon and go on until 8 pm – eight hours of music, fun, food, games, and education. That's when she noticed the Lieutenant standing off to the side – his sideways stance and tilt of his head along with that annoyed look on his face indicated he was not happy with her. She motioned for him to come forward – there was no point avoiding him as she knew damn well there would be another confrontation.**_

_**He approached slowly and came to a halt in front of her and peered straight into her eyes as he swept the sides of his navy blue blazer back resting his hands on his hips revealing the shining gold badge, CSI identification tag, and his service weapon.**_

"_**Lieutenant, nice to see you – on your day off," she said while stretching out on her side.**_

"_**You still intend to go against my orders," he said sternly.**_

"_**Don't take this away from me. I'm asking you to please let it be," she said while shifting to sit up on the edge of the stage.**_

"_**You are in danger, Sara, if you do this." His voice was steady but full of concern. **_

"_**How many times do I need to tell you that I take care of myself?"**_

"_**I can't protect you if you make yourself a target." His words were sincere, but he knew Sara wasn't buying into them.**_

"_**I don't want your protection. Lieutenant, I need this – it's what I work for – and you just might get these guys in the end. Isn't that for everyone's benefit?"**_

_**He looked away feeling both angry and disappointed. She just didn't get it.**_

"_**I told you this could be used to your advantage – maybe the jerks will show up."**_

"_**And they might very well kill you, Sara. I won't have it. I'll take you in if I have to."**_

"_**You'd arrest me?" She was angry now. "On what grounds?"**_

"_**Interfering with a police investigation. You neglected to report your threat to us."**_

"_**Isn't it my life? And the only way you knew is because I was stupid enough to drop the email in the lab."**_

"_**Maybe you did that on purpose – you wanted us to find it. And now, you are going completely against my better judgment."**_

_**She shifted herself to look directly into his sunglass covered eyes.**_

"_**I… don't… care," she said slowly annunciating each word strongly.**_

_**He had to use every bit of self-control to keep from grabbing her arm and hauling her ass back to the Crime Lab and sticking on ice – for her own safety. How it was annoying him that Rick actually bought into this crap – letting a civilian put a target on her chest. Horatio wouldn't have it – not on his watch. **_

"_**Go, Lieutenant. This is my time. I can't live in fear for something that might not even happen. Maybe that email was just a prank. There are a lot of sicko-psychos out there."**_

"_**And, one has your number."**_

_**She looked around – all of her Crime Lab friends had come to see her. Maxine ran up to the stage hugging Sara excitedly. She giggled at Sara looking her over in a skin tight black pleather outfit with her hair teased out in a style typically displayed by the 'big hair bands' of the 1980s. Sara even went as far as to dye a lock of her hair bright blue.**_

_**Eric and Calleigh stepped over to greet her as well saying they really were looking forward to her show. Yelina arrived with Ray Junior saying they wouldn't miss it for the world, and Ryan and Natalia were gung ho ready to party.**_

"_**Hang around if you like, Lieutenant. I can't stop you from keeping tabs on me. But, I'm going on with the show," Sara said snidely as she hopped back on stage.**_

_**And that's exactly what Horatio did. In fact, his entire team staked out – not only for the enjoyment of seeing a new friend work her magic in wanting to teach awareness for the natural world – but to be there if something did indeed go down. There was the usual police protection, as had already been arranged, but Horatio still felt so uneasy. Yet, the team wanted to support her, but they all agreed to disperse into the crowd and keep tabs on her – just in case. **_

"_**She's so charismatic, and the fake leather outfit looks fantastic on her," Eric said while nudging his boss.**_

"_**She's straight out of the pages of Tiger Beat or Bop Magazine!" Calleigh said with a chipper voice.**_

_**Eric cast an odd look at Calleigh.**_

"_**What? Didn't you get those magazines as a teenager to put up all the posters inside them?"**_

"_**I wasn't into all the cute boy bands," Eric replied.**_

"_**Awww. There weren't just boy bands – there were all kinds of music."**_

"_**Horatio, I know Frank is around here somewhere and we all can spread out and keep watch. We know you are worried," Eric said to Horatio.**_

"_**She's being so foolish," Horatio replied.**_

"_**Oh, Horatio. We're here. Do you really think Vargas – or even Saris – would be so foolish as to take a shot at her here with all these people around?" Calleigh asked.**_

"_**I don't put anything passed any of those people. Mr. Cooper couldn't locate an origin for the email yet. And with her insistence to be a target, I'm not happy," Horatio replied.**_

"_**We know you are – we are too. But, it could work if we play the cards right," Calleigh replied.**_

_**Sara's colleagues had arranged for several local garage bands to play tonight – each one bringing a different style of music to the show. There was something for everyone as the different bands did covers of many famous artists – from the typical youth artists of various types for the younger folks, to hard rock for the older generation. It was something for everyone, and Sara played it up all the way interjecting statistics and photo essays piped through the big screen televisions that were put up around the stage – a generous loan by one of the area electronics stores. The concert went off without a hitch. The public donated generously and went away not only entertained but a little more enlightened. Horatio and his team hung around for a little longer waiting for Sara to finish breaking down.**_

_**Just as Sara was about to head home, she bid goodbye to her colleagues. Her new circle of friends met up with her to tell her what a great job she did. As Horatio offered to escort her to her car, that's when they heard the shot fired. Horatio tossed Sara to the ground while pulling his service weapon. Eric and Calleigh scanned the area trying to determine where the shot came from. Another shot fired in Sara's direction striking the sand just inches in front of her. Realizing he missed, the man stepped out into a clearing. Horatio's keen eyes locked on him. Taking a shot, Horatio wounded the assailant – Enrique Vargas. Eric and Calleigh headed after his brother Julio, who attempted to flee the scene.**_

_**Horatio slammed Enrique down on the ground as Frank cuffed him with another officer's assistance.**_

"_**Enrique, you were stupid to show up tonight," Horatio said coyly.**_

"_**Horatio Caine – your name is well known in our world," Enrique said.**_

"_**I bet it is, Enrique. Where's your brother going, huh? Is he such a coward as to let you take the fall for this all on your own?" Horatio asked – his voice so full of anger.**_

_**Enrique refused to speak, and Horatio didn't care. He had him dead to rights. However, Calleigh and Eric were quick enough to capture Julio.**_

"_**One of you boys is going to tell me what Ron Saris has to do with you," Horatio requested.**_

"_**We say nothing – not until we see our lawyers," Julio said.**_

"_**Fine with us, smart ass," Frank said pulling up both men by their restrained arms.**_

_**Handing them over to Officer Marino, Frank waited for Horatio. Sara was standing off to the side eying what happened. She wanted to go over and gloat, but she was shaken up having realized just how fast her life could have ended if that second shot was just a few inches closer. Maxine hugged Sara comforting her friend as Horatio and Frank walked over. Horatio looked to the sand covered ground shifting his body to stand sideways to Sara. He was about to do something he didn't want to.**_

"_**Frank, cuff her."**_

"_**What?! You're arresting me?!" Sara asked with surprise.**_

"_**Yes. Frank, put her in the box until I return."**_

"_**Sure thing, Horatio."**_

_**Horatio had all but lost what little patience with her that he had left. As Frank fastened the cuffs around Sara's wrists, Horatio looked at her sadly. He knew this was in her best interest. Yet, he was so annoyed with her that he didn't know what else to do.**_

_**Sara was pushed into the police car.**_

"_**H, you seriously arresting her?" Eric asked.**_

"_**Yes, I am."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**For her own good."**_

"_**What's your plan?"**_

"_**Not sure just yet."**_

"_**I love it, H. Winging it."**_

"_**When the time calls for it, yes…"**_

_**Inside the holding cell, Sara paced like an angry tiger. When Horatio arrived – two hours later – he knew he would be in for her wild fury. The officer escorted Sara from the holding cell to the interrogation room, where he then removed her shackles. She quickly jerked away from the officer obviously pissed off. Horatio readied himself for the onslaught of cusses and insults. He lowered his head ignoring her attempts to damage his pride. Enduring enough of her tantrum, he looked angrily into her eyes.**_

"_**Sit down," he ordered.**_

"_**Screw you. I'll stand."**_

"_**Have it your way."**_

_**She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.**_

"_**I know you are pissed, and that's too bad."**_

"_**You have no idea." **_

_**She turned her back to him and began pacing angrily again.**_

"_**I want out of here. I can't believe you arrested me, you son of a bitch!"**_

"_**Sara, sit down and shut up."**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

_**She was testing his patience.**_

"_**Sit - now." His voice was low denoting his holding back his own temper. "We can do this now or you can go back to the holding cell and I'll talk to you when you have had ample time to cool off."**_

_**Sara stopped pacing and sat down. She was in no way enthused with her situation and the look on her face was enough to tell Horatio she was not going to cooperate. Horatio drummed his fingers on the tabletop before sitting back in his chair and eying her with contempt. Leaning forward, he stared deep into her eyes – his steady and calm look was overshadowed by his anger with her.**_

"_**Sara, if you don't tell me why you didn't fully inform us of what was going on, I will process your arrest as interfering with an active investigation, and you will sit in a 6 by 6 cell indefinitely."**_

_**Sara leaned forward glaring at him.**_

"_**Fine. And you know why – because the case I am gathering info on is in regards to poaching laws, and we all know how that is handled around here."**_

_**Yelina steps into the doorway waving for Horatio to speak with her outside.**_

"_**Yelina, what can I do for you?"**_

"_**You have to let her go. You have nothing to hold her on. She's said all she needed to say. You are treating her like an accomplice, and she isn't."**_

"_**Her stubbornness is going to get her killed."**_

_**He lowered his head.**_

"_**It's my job to protect her."**_

"_**And it's her choice to refuse your help." Yelina could see he was upset. "I know you are used to people listening to you, but she's got a mind of her own."**_

"_**It's going to get her killed. I can't say it enough."**_

"_**I know. But, you have to cut her loose."**_

_**He walked back in releasing her.**_

"_**At least someone came to their senses."**_

"_**You can't stop me from putting an officer on you."**_

"_**Fine. I'm outta here."**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Dissention in the Ranks**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Sara returned to her job in the lab as if nothing had ever happened, which alarmed not only Horatio but even Rick Stetler. She agreed to provide her testimony when the Vargas Brothers went on trial a month from now. Sadly, Ron Saris was in the wind again. His lawyer made it known that he had no involvement in the dealings of the Vargas Brothers – that his identity was determined from a set of very fuzzy images – and that a rogue cop – Horatio Caine – had it in for him because of his jealousy. The judicial system set him free.**

**Horatio paid especial attention to Sara's demeanor. She seemed unaffected and continued to do a stellar job ramping up efforts to increase productivity when processing DNA samples. With Stetler taking special interest in Sara for drawing out the Vargas Brothers, ideas were swimming around on how they could nail Saris. However, Horatio was looking at a different angle to bring Saris down. With the re-emergence of his ex-girlfriend, Julia, and Kyle, his son, he knew deep down that Ron was involved with the murder of the witness that kept his son from doing hard time. Now, things were changing direction. Horatio learned of a situation involving a new kind of ammunition – ammo that was far deadlier than any form of bullet seen on the streets to date. He didn't know how he was going to keep Sara off the trail. She was hot to keep snooping around, and the Lieutenant would have to deal with her. Rick slinked into the Crime Lab and directly into the DNA lab requesting Sara's presence in one of the interrogation rooms. She was not amused with his presence and Horatio stood outside in the hallway observing quietly. He hated Stetler – Rick's presence only meant trouble, and Horatio's instincts seemed right again.**

**"I can do this without any assistance, Rick. All I need to do is tell the truth about what I saw."**

**"Miss Dolante, I just want to be sure these guys go away for life."**

**"What about the third guy?"**

**"Lieutenant Caine is on it. He'll get him. Unfortunately, Ron Saris is as slippery as a snake."**

**"Snakes are not slippery, Mr. Stetler," she said sternly.**

**"My apologies. Right now, I think our best bet is if you stay in the shadows."**

**"I'm not going to hide, Mr. Stetler. Please, I will not go into protective custody."**

**"Then, at least stay off this and lay low until we determine our next course of action."**

**"I want in on whatever it is you plan to do."**

**"This isn't anything you should involve yourself in – leave this job to us – the police."**

**"With US Fish and Wildlife's interest in this case, I need to be in on it."**

**Just then, Horatio opened the door to the conference room. Natalia was bringing in a female officer to take care of a girl who saw her brother abducted by an angry father. It was another case Horatio was extremely focused on. Sara stood outside concluding business with Stetler as Horatio exited the conference room.**

**"Horatio, did you get anything from her?" Yelina asked.**

**"Plenty." He glanced at Sara. "Yelina, I want you to dig up everything you can on this guy. I want to know all there is about him – where he works, who his friends are, if he has a criminal history, what the issues were that resulted in his marriage dissolving, and anything else you can dig up."**

**"Not a problem."**

**"Miss Dolante, I need to speak with you later," he requested.**

**"Does this have to do with the other night and my being stupid in making a target of myself?"**

**"More or less."**

**Sara rolled her eyes. She had enough of all the probing. Obnoxiously, she offered her wrists to Horatio.**

**"Go ahead, arrest me again," Sara said snidely.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**Yelina interrupted knowing there was a little animosity displaying itself. "DCYF is taking charge of the girl until her mother is located."**

**Horatio walked off after excusing himself to take a phone call.**

**"What's going on between you two?" Yelina asked.**

**"He's been whining ever since the concert instead of being happy my presence allowed him to capture two of the three guys. Typical male – can't stand it when a woman outsmarts him."**

**"I doubt that. I know he was really concerned for your safety. He'd rather be the one taking the risks – that's his job."**

**"He's pissed because what I did paid off."**

**Horatio returned to the hallway where Yelina and Sara were still conversing. He stopped short as his attention was called for by the Chief congratulating him on a job well done in capturing the Vargas Brothers. He didn't dare say that the only reason why they caught them was due to the foolishness of a civilian. Overhearing the conversation, Sara became even more annoyed. When the Chief left, she walked over to Caine and tapped him on his shoulder.**

**"Don't want the big man to know it was my risk?"**

**"I just assume he not know," Horatio replied. "I don't think it's a wise idea."**

**"Are you sure you aren't pissed at me because I didn't listen to you?"**

**"I am really disappointed you didn't listen. It would not have been good if you got killed."**

**"I'm alive and kicking – and you got the bad guys."**

**"And the worst one is still out there, Miss Dolante. I don't know what you and Stetler are arranging, but I am certain it isn't good."**

**"This case is under Federal jurisdiction, darling."**

**"Murder takes precedence over gator killing."**

**Horatio walked away making his stance very well known and he would not entertain any further discussion. But, Sara was terribly stubborn and was not going to back down. She ran down the hall and grabbed his arm.**

**"You know, I don't need you copping attitude with me. You want to engage in a pissing match, go ahead and whip it out. But I warn you, I have no problem knocking you right on your ass," she stated and stormed off.**

**"Whoa, what was that all about?" Boa Vista asked as she stepped out of the now empty conference room.**

**Horatio quickly followed Sara down the hall. Catching her by the arm this time, she spun around with her fist balled up and in forward motion taking a swing at him.**

**Catching her fist in his hand, he glared at her before saying "I could arrest you for assaulting an officer."**

**"Go ahead. I dare you. And you know what; a good ass-kicking is exactly what you need to knock you off your pedestal – that or a good f…,"**

**Yelina ran down the hallway.**

**"Horatio! Sara! What's going on?"**

**Horatio released Sara and Sara opened the door to the DNA lab. Just as she was about to slam the door closed, Horatio stopped it. Raising his finger to her, he looked sternly into her eyes.**

**"This isn't over."**

**"No, it isn't. Not by a long shot. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to lunch - sir," Sara said coldly as she pushed his arm away before slamming the door closed.**

**"Now, are you going to explain to me what this is all about?" Yelina asked.**

**"Nope."**

**"Horatio, this isn't like you. What is the problem?"**

**He lowered his head and looked at the tile flooring.**

**"She thinks she's all high and mighty now because her little scheme worked out."**

**"You know that's not true. She's in a position where her job called for it. Wasn't this case supposed to be shared with US Fish and Wildlife?"**

**"Yes." He glanced into the DNA lab – the look on his face contained mixed emotions.**

**"Horatio, maybe the problem is something else – perhaps a little frustration. I can't help but think you have some feelings for her and can't admit it to yourself."**

**"You think I haven't the stones to say what's on my mind?"**

**"No. You don't. You never did."**

**"It's not the problem."**

**"Horatio, please – it's me. You know how I feel about her. She's a great gal – and just what you need - someone who can spice up your life."**

**Horatio couldn't help himself and did his best to fight the smile that wanted to spill across his face.**

**"A relationship with her is not on my mind."**

**"You are so full of it. Eric and Calleigh have told me of all the times you have lit up any time she's entered the same space as you. Horatio, it really is ok. How much longer does she have to work here?"**

**"Another two weeks."**

**"Bets have it that you don't want her to just disappear."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Yeah. The whole gang has bets on about how long it takes for you two to um…"**

**"That… is not fair, Yelina."**

**"Life is too short, Horatio."**

**Sara walked out of the DNA lab. It was time for lunch. Horatio grabbed her arm just as she was passing by him.**

**"Stay away from Saris," he warned. "He's too dangerous."**

**"So, that's the name of the last dude. Thank you!"**

**"Miss Dolante, you don't know what you are getting into. Please, let us do our job."**

**"Lieutenant, I get it. Ok, I get it. But, if I can, I plan to be fully involved."**

**"Why are you so stubborn?"**

**"Because I am. That's how I've survived – and got where I am now – by not backing down."**

**"Miss, I demand you lay off this."**

**"Not on your sweet ass."**

**"Hey, hey, hey!! Look, enough of this," Yelina said angrily. "Why don't we all go to lunch and relax for a bit. Horatio, what do you think?"**

**Horatio was angry and did his best to remain a gentleman agreeing to Yelina's proposition.**

**"Fine."**

**"Miss Dolante?" Yelina asked.**

**"Fine."**

**"Well, now that this is settled, let's see where you want to go."**

**"I don't care," both Horatio and Sara said in unison.**

**Sara and Horatio looked at each other almost wanting to laugh, but their anger with each other diluted the moment.**

**"I'll drive," Sara insisted.**

**Horatio huffed as he sat in the passenger seat in front – slapping the lock of the seatbelt into place. With everyone seated and safely belted in, she rolled her truck back pulling out of the parking space. Slamming the truck into forward, the vehicle launched forward as she depressed the gas pedal. She turned on the CD player – her favorite music began to play – loud. Quickly, she lowered it but didn't turn it off. It was bad enough sitting next to him causing such unbelievable tension. Yelina smiled to herself – her P.I. instincts had already assessed connections between these two people – two people who were doing everything possible to fight the feelings they obviously had for each other – and in many ways, rightfully so – it would have been against IAB rules.**

**"When Love and Hate Collide" by Def Leppard was one of her favorite songs that was playing. Oddly enough, Horatio listened to the lyrics for the first time – and it was a song that couldn't be better to express what he was thinking.**

_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand baby, united we fall_

_**Horatio: Damn it, woman, you are so stubborn – and I don't know why it is I find that so thrilling.**_

_Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
All I know I can't fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time_

_**Horatio: You fool, you know you like her – she's addicting, worse than any drug.**_

_**Sara – damn him, I have to hate him – I can't let him in.**_

_Without you  
One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

**Horatio turned to look at her catching the quick turn of her head as she focused on the road. She had been looking at him; he knew that for a fact. The silence between them was agonizing – the words of the song filling their heads with thoughts of what could be if they let it happen.**

_**Horatio – I miss Marisol too much. It's just not time to think about starting again. **_

_**Sara – He's worried about me, but that's his job. Sara, stop thinking there's more to it than that..**_

_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

**They both knew there was something more defining all the posturing. He knew her history – he could relate to her. He saw that sensitive side and had a taste of her tenacity. That knowledge made him want her all the more. For Sara, she was scared – scared of what could be. For her, it now was easier to fight and push him away – make him hate her so he walked away.**

_**Horatio - Maybe, you jerk, you are afraid of what could be. I've seen so many good things about this lady – she's smart – and a smart ass. She's strong, yet so very vulnerable. **_

_**Sara – They're all right – I like this guy. I have since the first day I saw him. How could he be so beautiful on the inside just as he is on the outside?**_

_There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time_

**The tension began to build inside his chest – the same tension she was trying to ignore. Her eyes met his again – staring deeply into those deep blue pools almost as if she were looking straight into his soul. "_Focus on your driving_," she thought to herself returning her sights to the road. For Horatio, he had begun to entertain the idea of embracing this crazy woman – his thoughts revolving around her crazy antics, lively personality, vitality, and desire to make a difference in life. Maybe there was a chance to calm the storm and embrace this raging flame.**

_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby...Crazy...Crazy_

_**Horatio: You got two weeks – and then, she's gone…**_

_**Sara: I got two weeks left, and then what? Stay? Go? Aw, hell this sucks…**_

_Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

**He didn't want to feel the loneliness any more. He wanted to feel alive again, and Sara could make him feel just that way. But for the Lieutenant, he was afraid to let go of his Marisol. Yet, Life did have to go on. Yelina saw fit to lecture him any chance she got. Sara tapped interests in him he never thought he could have again – feelings he buried deep down the day Marisol died – buried with the thought of never being found again, and yet – she unearthed them. But, there just wasn't time to pursue her – there was too much going on keeping him preoccupied. Yet, it didn't stop him from worrying about her – really worrying.**

**Lunch seemed stressed from what Yelina could see. Sara and Horatio attempted to engage in courteous discussion, yet there were little digs at each other as if they had to keep up with the battle to avoid what was really going on. When they finished, Horatio's cell phone rang with a request from Eric to get back to work – that he had an important visitor waiting for him.**

**"I need to return to the lab," he stated softly.**

**They packed up, paid their bills, and arrived back at the lab within fifteen minutes. There, in the conference room, was Horatio's visitor. Horatio entered the room to be confronted by his son, Kyle Harmon. The boy insisted he leave his mother alone.**

**"Oh, this doesn't look good," Yelina said.**

**Sara watched quietly.**

**"Horatio is never going to get through to him as long as he's with Julia."**

**"Julia?"**

**"Kyle's mother."**

**"He looks just like him."**

**"He's his son – so Horatio found out sixteen years later."**

**Sara's heart almost stopped. She wasn't sure exactly how to react to the fact that the Lieutenant had a past.**

**"I have to get back to work," Sara said excusing herself.**

**Over the next several days, Sara finished her term with the lab and saw several other exchanges between Horatio and his son. She also saw his ex-girlfriend, Julia. Horatio was so pre-occupied with the turmoil in his personal life that he was becoming more irritable and short-tempered. Yet, Sara received her grant and it was time to move on. The party for her departure was filled with lots of good luck wishes and requests to stay in touch. She made plans with Eric to finish her SCUBA training and planned a shopping spree with Maxine. With everyone enjoying an extended lunch period – a gift from both Lieutenant Caine and the Chief - Sara escaped down the hall leaving the party behind wanting a few moments alone. One man was absent from the party, and as luck would have it, he was outside on the back landing. He glanced in her direction after hearing her walking down the steps. His sunglass covered eyes hid the sad feeling that already began to sink inside him.**

**"How come you aren't inside with all my other pals?" Sara asked.**

**"It's your party. Why aren't you there?"**

**"Answering a question with a question. Sir, you miss me already?"**

**He turned around and removed his sunglasses – hooking them around his neck. Sara had learned he was not one to speak much about his feelings. The gentle look on his face was enough – she knew part of him would miss her.**

**"Hey, I'll be around – making your life miserable," she joked.**

**"Try to stay out of trouble," he said.**

**"Not on your life."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Down Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**July 4 – Independence Day. A day for barbeques and family gatherings, and Yelina's house served as the place to go this year. With invitations out to all the CSI lab personnel, she prepared for a huge group of visitors – including Susie and Madison. Despite her no longer working for the Crime Lab, Sara opted to kindly decline the offer feeling out of place – and still being very much at odds with Horatio. It had only been a week since she left the lab, and yet it felt like an eternity. And when it came to family, she would not get in the way. Yelina pressed on, however, not accepting the reasoning behind Sara's not wanting to join them. She wasn't going to stand for the petty bickering between her brother-in-law and Sara.**

**Horatio spun home after finishing his last report. The man was just too dedicated to his job and sometimes went in on his days off to catch up on paperwork. In record time, he arrived home, changed into denim jeans and a white "Gone Fishing" tee shirt, and arrived at Yelina's house before 4pm. He walked through the gate of the picket fence and immediately headed towards the back yard where everyone was hanging out. The smells of hot dogs and hamburgers cooking on the grill filled the air around the entire neighborhood, and darn it all if Horatio wasn't hungry enough to eat a horse. He slowly scanned the group seeing family and friends having fun – the children running around whooping and hollering as only young folks would – Frank and Eric argued over who was the better chef of the grill – Calleigh chatted sweetly with Ryan and Natalia – and Yelina ran here and there making sure everyone was happy or in need of a refill of her special fresh lemonade or iced tea, while Yelina's new love, Richard, brought out the next round of meats for grilling. Horatio smiled – this is what he needed – to be with his family and friends - the people he cared about the most. That's when he noticed her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a nervous chill slid up his back. Yelina stepped over happy to see him.**

**"You invited her?"**

**"Yes, I invited her. She has no family, Horatio, and I thought… well, maybe you two could get to know each other a little better."**

**He hooked his shades around his neck, placed his hands on his hips and begun drumming his fingers against his leather belt as he stared at Sara.**

**"Yelina, why do you insist on my spending time with her?" he asked while putting his shades back on.**

**"Because she's good for you – that's why. You know it and I know it," Yelina said as she pulled him further into the yard.**

**Sara was running around with the kids, as Frank and Eric manned the barbeque. She was dressed in denim shorts and a tee shirt she tied up like a bikini top. Her hair was soaked from the sprinklers they were running through. Alexx and Susie were laughing uncontrollably as they all played. Then, the whole group stopped realizing Horatio had made it – everyone rushed over to greet him. Sara remained behind until she was prodded by Yelina.**

**"Miss Dolante," he said courteously.**

**"Lieutenant," she replied with equivalent courtesy. "Beautiful day."**

**Oh, how she wanted to comment on his wearing jeans and a tee shirt – she was so used to his professional attire.**

**"Yes, it is," he droned out. He peered over the rims of his shades – his deep blue eyes scanning the soaked waves of her hair. The sun was playing with the dried ends bringing out those metallic reds and golds.**

**"I'll make this easy – I'll stay on my side of the yard, you play on yours. OK?"**

**He wanted to agree but realized just how childish they had been.**

**"I think I can handle it without the artificial borders."**

**Then, Madison ran over to her uncle. He picked her up as she kissed his cheek.**

**"Hum, you are getting big, young lady," he said playfully.**

**After several fun exchanges, she got down and ran off to play with Ray Junior and Alexx's children again. That's when Ray Jr. walked over. He had a 'super soaker' in hand.**

**"Are you ready for the water guns, Miss Sara?" he asked.**

**"I'm going to warn you – I'm an excellent shot with one of these."**

**She took the water gun. No sooner did she have it in hand did all the kids douse her. She laughed heartily before taking revenge on them. Yelina walked over standing by Horatio's side.**

**"She loves the kids – and they love her," Yelina said before looking at Horatio.**

**He was silent studying Sara as she played. Yelina smiled knowing he was lost in thought and she could only imagine what was on his mind.**

**"What are you thinking?" she pressed.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Right. Tell me another lie."**

**His eyes focused on Sara again. Yes, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of having his own family – of having his own home with youngsters running around – a dream he carried with him all the time but could never seem to make happen. He wanted to die a thousand deaths knowing he sired a son and had no knowledge of the boy until just months ago. Why was he constantly being punished? He did know why – this was penance for the sin he committed long ago.**

**"She'd make a great mom some day," Yelina stated.**

**Horatio couldn't help but smile. Yes, she would, as observed with her interactions with the children. Yelina called Sara over to give her the lemonade she had requested just before Horatio's arrival. Realizing she was soaking wet, she thought she would be cute and shake her hair to remove some of the water. It made Madison laugh very hard as Horatio stepped back to avoid the shower.**

**"Uncle Horatio, come play with us," Madison asked as she pulled his hand.**

**"Yeah, Uncle Horatio, come on! We have a couple more water guns we can fill up," Ray Jr, said.**

**Looking oddly at Yelina and then to Sara, he knew he was on the spot. Kneeling down to be eye level with young Madison, he smiled kindly.**

**"Ok, sweetheart. But, you have to be on my team."**

**"Oh, yay! Teams!!" Ray Jr. shouted with great enthusiasm.**

**Immediately, the group split up into two teams – Horatio, Madison, and Alexx's daughter on one and Sara, Alexx's son and Ray Jr. on the other. Horatio removed his tee shirt, lathered up with some sun screen, with Madison's help, and armed himself with a super soaker. It was quite the sight to see as the two teams vied for superiority at the hands of their sharp-shooting with a water gun. It was hard to beat Horatio with his eagle eyes and excellent marksmanship, but Sara was a superior opponent. It made the rest of the group laugh to actually see a completely different side to the red-haired Lieutenant.**

**When all was said and done – and Horatio was completely soaked from head to toe – the kids were ready for hot dogs and hamburgers. Sara was busying herself with a beach towel before pulling off her shirt to reveal the bikini top she had underneath. She changed into a fresh tee shirt as Horatio put his back on.**

**"I didn't know you could be such fun," she taunted.**

**"I'm full of surprises," he hissed.**

**He played with the arms of his sunglasses as Sara continued to dry her hair.**

**"Is something wrong?" she asked.**

**"Nope."**

**She eyed him suspiciously as he set his shades in place and peered over the rims.**

**"I could pose so you could take a picture – make the moment last forever, if it pleases you," she taunted again.**

**Looking to the ground, a big smile crossed his face. She couldn't help but smile herself. There was something just so endearing about the redheaded cop whenever he smiled like this. Sara likened him to a giddy school boy. Madison ran over interrupting the exchanging stares.**

**"Uncle Horatio, are you staying for dinner?"**

**"Of course, sweetheart." He looked over to Sara. "Are you staying?"**

**"I could be convinced to."**

**As Ray Jr. collected Madison, Madison giggled. "Oh, no, Cousin Ray, they are going to kiss!"**

**"Come on, Madison. Your hamburger is ready," Ray said trying to diffuse the situation.**

**"Hum, she's cute. I'd be a snot and lay one on you just to make her giggle again. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was your kid," Sara said.**

**"How did you find out she wasn't?"**

**"Yelina filled me in on Caine Family history."**

**Horatio sighed. This meant trouble for certain.**

**"I'm sorry – that makes you uncomfortable that I know so much more about you?"**

**"Yelina has a hidden agenda."**

**"I'm well aware of her trying to get us hitched. No worries, I'm not game."**

**"Good. Neither am I."**

**They were both lying and they both knew it. The revealing evidence came in the form of the stares of interest – the deep soul-searching stares that locked their eyes upon each other. The only thing that broke their concentration was an invitation from Frank for Sara sit by his side. Without further thought, Sara leaped at the opportunity to sit by the comical Sergeant. Horatio sat by Madison and Susie.**

**Yelina leaned close to her brother-in-law.**

**"You two seem to be getting along finally."**

**"We are dealing."**

**"Oh, Horatio. You think I'm not watching. You know she's a nice lady."**

**"When she's not being a smart ass."**

**"You like that about her."**

**Both Horatio and Yelina listened to Madison as she giggled loudly as Sara leaned over feeding Frank a piece of hamburger.**

**"Well, I think she's sweet. She's just like you – tenacious and determined. I think you like that playful side she loves to lay on you."**

**He didn't want to answer. Horatio knew damn well where conversation was going and he didn't want to go there. He wasn't ready for it. There was just too much going on in his life – too much confusion and complications.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Opening the Door**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Horatio pulled up alongside her as she walked down the street.**

**"I can take you home, if you like."**

**"My truck is parked at the corner," she replied.**

**"You heading right home?"**

**"Yes and no. I need a good brisk walk after all that food Yelina made me eat."**

**Horatio snickered softly.**

**"A walk - at this hour?"**

**"Yeah, at this hour. It's only 9PM and there's definitely a benefit of staying at the research house. Got my own beach to play on."**

**He nodded. She was right, but never the less, a night time walk could still be dangerous – especially under the circumstances.**

**"You know what, follow me," Sara said jauntily.**

**"To your place?"**

**"Lieutenant, I'm not going to take you home and do unspeakable things to you. You seem like you are not ready to pack it in just yet, and I really wouldn't mind the company."**

**Her intuition was uncanny or was he just being that obvious? She knew the Lieutenant needed a diversion after all the excitement of being with family and friends. Something was weighing him down and she knew this time it was not their petty bickering.**

**Parking their vehicles side by side in the dirt driveway, she got out and stretched.**

**"It really is a cute place," he said.**

**"It's nothing really. Four walls, bedroom, bath, and small kitchenette – not the kind of place to hold a party in. Just enough to allow our work to be done. Oh, I should show you what Mr. Delko put together for me – he made the flight cage sizable enough for even the likes of you!"**

**Part of him shivered thinking again about getting stuck in that little flight cage.**

**"He's very handy," Horatio said wanting to change the subject.**

**Walking the path around the house, they headed down to the water's edge, where she inhaled deeply filling her lungs with the salty air.**

**"There is something so intoxicating in ocean air," she said. "I can have the worst day ever and I still manage to find tranquility when taking a walk by the sea."**

**"They always say there's nothing like the air in Miami."**

**His tone was subdued and his expression somewhat sad.**

**"Hey, what's buggin' you? You seemed to have fun at Yelina's party," she asked.**

**He hesitated to speak. Yet, there was something so comforting in her eyes and her concerned tone that gripped him strongly.**

**"Today would have been our anniversary – Marisol and I."**

**"And you are feeling guilty for having had some fun today."**

**He looked at her shaking his head affirmatively. "I rushed right over to Yelina's and didn't stop by the cemetery as I always do on this day."**

**"I'm so sorry. Yelina told me about her passing," she said.**

**"How long have you two been discussing me behind my back?"**

**"She worries about you, Lieutenant."**

**The truth of the matter was that Yelina wanted Sara to know it all – what made Horatio tick. He smiled. Yes, Yelina did worry about him – sometimes too much. Horatio always figured that despite everything he dealt with in his life – all the terrible things – that he was a strong survivor. He never let the bad things take him down. Yet, every now and again, he felt weak – paralyzed with the pain that weighed heavy in his heart.**

**"I don't really know you and I didn't know her, but I really doubt she'd want you feeling guilty."**

**"No. She wouldn't. But, I do."**

**Sara could see the agony in his eyes – the sadness in his expression.**

**"I envy you," Sara said.**

**"Why?"**

**"I have never had the pleasure of being so in love."**

**She put her hand on his shoulder offering some comfort. The smile that followed informed him of her genuine concern and desire to ease his pain. There was something so sincere in the look.**

**"I know your time together was short, but you made the most of it," Sara added.**

**"We did indeed make the most of it."**

**"Then, you need to stop beating yourself up for what happened. You had no control over it."**

**She almost seemed to be scolding him and it wasn't meant to cause further upset – but to shake some sense into him. He lowered his head looking to the ground. His body language alone was enough to inform her of his state of mind. His eyes rose to meet hers – his brows somewhat furrowed.**

**"No. But, it doesn't ease what I feel." His tone deepened with a hint of anger.**

**She gently ran her fingers around his chin. His eyes were so full of pain – so solemn and sad and seeing it broke her heart.**

**"I know. Only time heals wounds like that. But, you can't stop living. You need to celebrate life."**

**He lowered his head again and returned his line of sight to the grains of sand of the beach.**

**"Don't make me take you over my knee, young man!" she said poking him in his stomach with both index fingers trying to lighten the moment.**

**He couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. She laughed with him.**

**"That's more like it," she said. "Do you trust me?"**

**"Sure."**

**She walked him over to a beach towel she had left out, sat him down, and settled herself behind him.**

**"You know how I enjoy the power of the sounds and smells of the ocean. So, I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing."**

**He complied following her directions.**

**"Just relax. Tune out everything except the sound of the waves breaking on the sand."**

**As he did, she began deep massaging his shoulders. Sara knew she had her work cut out for her as she assessed the tightness of the knots in his muscles.**

**"I'm not going to do anything inappropriate, so relax, and I'm not doing this to get you all hot and bothered," she stated to ease his mind. "Just focus."**

**She instructed him to take a breath slowly, to hold it for five seconds, and slowly release it. After several rounds, she could feel the knots unraveling – his muscles loosening. Sara continued to talk to him softly as she attempted to bring some peace to his soul – to ease the pains – if for just a short time. When he seemed calm, she let go of his shoulders and moved to sit by his side. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at her.**

**"Feel better?" she asked softly.**

**All he could offer was a smile.**

**"Come here," she said pulling him close.**

**As he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, she let her hands slide up and down his back. He knew at this very moment that Sara was indeed a genuinely caring person. He appreciated her kindness and warmth and loved how she completely understood how he needed this little bit of time to have someone think of his pain and offer some support.**

**"Come on – I know what might perk you up," she said playfully pulling him to rise to his feet.**

**She took his hand and led him back to the driveway. Sara snapped off several flowers from the front garden before opening the passenger door of her truck. He looked oddly at her.**

**"Get in, Lieutenant."**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Get in the truck."**

**He stood silent waiting for an answer.**

**"Fine. Stand there."**

**He wasn't going to move – part of him feeling a little silly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and moved to stand toe to toe with the red-haired cop.**

**"Lieutenant, I have a riding crop in the trunk. Don't make me get it out and whoop your ass."**

**Complying quickly, he hopped in. She was serious – joking, but serious.**

**Taking the main road back into town, she finally asked him which cemetery Marisol was laid to rest. After receiving an answer, she headed towards it. He directed her close to the burial site where she pulled over and let him out. Handing him the batch of flowers she had taken from her garden, she said, "Take these. Tell her they are from me to you to her."**

**Horatio didn't know what to say and slowly he walked down to Marisol's grave. Sara watched as he knelt down placing the flowers over her head stone. She waited patiently letting the Lieutenant have his time with his deceased loved one. When he had enough, he returned to the car.**

**"Now, you don't need to feel guilty for missing this day."**

**He hugged her again never saying a word.**

**Returning to the house, she invited him in for coffee. He accepted not completely understanding why he didn't feel the desire to leave. It was getting late and he knew they both had an early day tomorrow morning. She directed him through the doorway to the living room. It was a small room with a laptop on a small table and a 20 inch TV on another. Two small sofas were the only furniture pieces. The wood veneer walls were decorated with several framed photographs – all depicting natural subjects. As Sara prepared the coffee, Horatio looked at the images on the wall commenting on how nice they were.**

**"We all added to the collection. I have three up there – the humpback whale's tail, the dragonfly macro, and the painted lady butterfly. My digital play piece is on the side wall – it's a combination of different photographs manipulated and combined into one piece."**

**"It looks like an oil painting."**

**"Gotta love Photoshop!!"**

**She brought out two steaming cups of coffee offering one to the Lieutenant as he sat down.**

**"So, Dr. Sara is in the house. Wanna lay any other concerns on the table?" she prodded jokingly.**

**With a soft laugh, Horatio said no. "I think you heard enough of my crap for one night."**

**"Ah, can't stop a girl from trying. I hate knowing someone is hurting. Lieutenant, I know it's not the manly thing to do, but really – if you ever need it, my shoulder is here for you to cry on," she said patting her shoulder. "This shoulder has been the Rock of Gibraltar for many a person both male and female. Trust me, I won't tell."**

**He couldn't help but laugh softly. It took him a long moment before replying.**

**"Yelina thinks I need to move on – find someone else."**

**"You will – in time – when you are ready."**

**He smiled sweetly. It amazed him on how intently Sara had listened to him - never pushing or cutting him off – never rushing him – not using his vulnerability against him. She had gone out of her way to give him some much needed comfort. A quick review of what Sara did for him only confirmed what he now saw in her – she was a special person.**

**After another half hour of chit chat, Horatio excused himself for the night.**

**"You can call any time, if you need to talk," Sara said. "You know, I've seen you offer your ear to anyone needing someone to listen, including me, and you do so with great concern for everyone else's well-being. But, do you ever think of your own well-being – your own sanity?"**

**Her words cut to the chase immediately. Horatio always put his own needs aside for others. Even to this day, he never fully dealt with many of his demons. Yet, tonight – he opened up for the first time in a long time, and Sara knew it took some effort on his part to do so. He was going to leave again but something stopped him.**

**Not a word needed to pass between them. Instantly, she took hold of his arm.**

**It was the comforting hug he again needed. He longed for someone who could truly grasp the depths of his pain, and even with the little bit he revealed this evening, she knew his heart contained a world of hurts. She had seen but a small portion of it starting with the solemn look in his eyes. And now, she could feel his need to know someone actually cared about his feelings. He'd offered his compassion to complete strangers countless times, and for once, someone was giving back to him – really giving back to him. This was better than engaging in several months of psychobabble chit chat. The compassion Sara offered provided Horatio with uplifting feelings – to know he had trusted her by revealing some of his saddest feelings was the reaching out he needed to do.**

**"Thank you," he said before he turned to go to his Hummer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Surfacing of the Dark Side**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Over the next month, Horatio felt disillusioned with the justice system – a system he swore to uphold the law for. He had been betrayed by that very system causing him to loose sight of the principles he once held so tightly to his heart. Pride in doing the job to the best of his ability, following the law as close as possible, and bringing justice to those who lost their lives to the scum of Miami were his attributes – the meaning of protect and serve was still important, but there were times he found he needed to bend the rules to find justice. He never got justice for the murder of his Marisol, and even in taking the life of Antonio Riaz wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for justice in her name – even after the three years that had passed. The job was getting to him in ways so deep-seeded that he was showing signs of cracking. Horatio had faced many tough situations throughout the years – his life was never easy – and it didn't matter if it was the dreadful memories of his abusive childhood, the losses of family members, lovers or a wife, or the hundreds of slimy criminals he dealt with throughout his long successful career. He found himself sinking to levels he never would have thought he would when he started out as a rookie cop.**

**Sara, in the meantime, had gone full force into her studies to examine how human population growth was infringing on the native alligator population and to examine ways to allow for some harmony to be shared between Nature and Humanity. Her research results were showing grim effects on the gators, which irritated her to no end. She also continued to monitor unusual human activity within her study grid. Much to her chagrin, she discovered Ron Saris practicing his aim using alligators as targets. With camera in hand, she photographed all she could to be used by her department, and of course, Sara shared the information with Lieutenant Caine. During one such exchange, she noticed a darker side to the Lieutenant – something was happening to him. Despite her almost daily visits to the Crime Lab, she learned more of the animosity between Ron Saris and Horatio. She learned how Julia had come back into his life as a thorn in his side. She didn't like the look on his face as she watched another exchange between Saris and Caine – Saris telling Horatio he had better leave him and Julia alone, if he knew what was good for him – and for the sake of Kyle. The anger on Horatio's face was scary. Sara would not engage Horatio in any discussion and would remain at a friendly distance.**

**Today, Horatio worked a case with his team that dug deep into the soul of his very being tugging at his heartstrings in ways that brought out a side of him he never thought he would ever unleash. Horatio physically assaulted a criminal - a pedophile. Even more insulting to Horatio was the fact that this scumbag was working right under the collective noses of the badge of justice. Horatio snapped. It killed him to know this man was working in the capacity of protector and yet was committing the worst crime he could think of – preying on young women – girls – innocents who didn't have the street smarts to know better. Facing this man in the home of a fourteen year old girl – the man holding a four pack of wine coolers and having a handful of condoms in his pocket – obviously with intent to have sex with the girl – Horatio took matters into his own hands. The man knew he was in for a pummeling when the Lieutenant took off his watch saying he was resisting arrest. The threat alone made the man want to pee his pants, but Horatio needed more – to see this guy on the ground begging for his miserable life. As a result, Horatio returned to the Crime Lab – his hands bloodied from the choice of his actions – actions unbecoming of Caine. He had worked so hard all these years to maintain a certain level of respect – even for the criminals. But not this time…**

**Horatio returned to the office very agitated. It was so very apparent from the look on his face – the furrowed brows, the narrowed eyes, the quick and determined pace of his stride, the flaring of his nostrils – he was pissed off.**

**"Horatio, I heard Stetler called for you. What is going on?" Calleigh asked as her boss strode passed her.**

**"Tell him to piss off. I got things to do."**

**Calleigh jogged after him catching his arm bringing him to a fast halt. She looked him over – his hands were bloodied. She placed her hands on her hips silently demanding an explanation. He lowered his eyes staring at the tile flooring.**

**"Son of a bitch was going to have sex with a fourteen year old," he stated quietly.**

**"And?"**

**"He got what he deserved."**

**"You telling me you assaulted him?" she asked quietly.**

**"I'm saying he got what he deserved. I had to defend myself, and the girl."**

**"That's not what I heard," she said looking him over. "Your watch – there's no blood on it - and there's blood on your sleeves."**

**Horatio looked at it thoroughly. Yes, he had taken it off prior to defending the honor and innocence of the young lady.**

**"Rick's going to want details. Are you prepared to convince him of your not using excessive force?"**

**"Right now, I don't care if he yanks my badge and puts me on ice for a week. Calleigh, nobody uses our positions against those we are supposed to be protecting and serving – nobody."**

**He was right, but it didn't excuse his behavior.**

**"I'm worried about you. We all are. Are you sure you don't need to talk to someone professional – to deal with this? Stetler's going to demand it this time."**

**"Let him."**

**As Horatio stormed off to the sanctity of his office, Calleigh followed him yet again. The entire team had noticed a change in the Lieutenant – increased aggression, agitation, moodiness – everyone knew he was under a great deal of pressure, but this sort of behavior was so out of character for their beloved boss.**

**"This isn't over! You need to prepare yourself. Stetler could have your badge this time."**

**"Calleigh, right now, I don't care. I'm tired of all this crap. Tired of all the people I love being taken away, of the perps getting away with murder day in and day out – we bring them in, and the courts let them go. I'm tired of feeling…"**

**This was the largest volume of spoken words Calleigh every remembered Horatio spilling when uptight. No one had to be an expert to know the Lieutenant was in trouble emotionally. The last three years had been full of tragedy – the framing for the murder of a girlfriend, the murder of a wife, the discovery of a teenage son – all of this compounded the daily pains of being on the job. There was no peace in his personal life – nothing he could escape to when his professional life got the best of him – one life blended right in with the other.**

**Calleigh walked over to him and hugged him.**

**"Maybe you need a vacation."**

**"Maybe, but not now. I've got too many cases on my desk – too many families who need to have justice served."**

**"Horatio, I know my parents would welcome you down in Alabama. I can call them."**

**He touched the side of her face gently.**

**"You've always been there for me, pal."**

**"I just wish you'd talk to me – or someone. You need to get this monkey off your back."**

**Just then, he thought of her. After looking at his bloodstained hands, he gazed into Calleigh's soft green eyes.**

**"I've got to go."**

**Walking passed her, entered his office where he grabbed the extra shirt and jacket he kept in the corner locker before heading to the men's restroom where he washed his hands and changed. Before he left, he handed Calleigh the blood-stained shirt. He was silent as he handed it to her – she knew he was giving it over as evidence of his altercation with the pedophile. Then, he donned his shades and left the lab.**

**"Where is Horatio?" the Chief boomed.**

**The echoing of his voice reverberated throughout the main hall of the Crime Lab.**

**"Um, he's out on a call," Calleigh said.**

**"Call him now! I want his ass in my office immediately!"**

**Calleigh winced knowing her boss was in for a real beat down. He had overstepped his boundaries as a cop and was going to pay dearly for it. With the Chief obviously being aware, it was only a matter of time that the Brass would take action against Lieutenant Caine. That was unless he could convince them that he was within his rights to use force as needed. Calleigh called Horatio on his cell phone – but got his voice mail. She left him an explicit message to at least call in to acknowledge the Chief's strong request.**

**Horatio headed right down to the beach. He was in his Hummer with the sirens blaring. Bringing the Hummer to a sliding halt in the sand, he walked down to the end of the pier where she always seemed to be at this hour when she wasn't at the research house. Sara was fully engaged in tying a new lure to the end of her line hoping to catch a nice fish for dinner and enjoying conversation with other avid fishermen. Despite her previous comments of loving the beach house for its isolation, she did like to fish at the pier and had gotten to know some of the old timers pretty well as a result. Taking an hour each afternoon, she'd hang out chatting it up with these folks providing them with a little conversation from a kind person, so it was a winning bet to find her here.**

**Horatio was silent as he leaned on the railing looking out onto the water. Sara ignored his presence – not on purpose but because she was focused on the task at hand. After she cast out, she glanced to her side quickly determining that he was agitated. Her evidence was in silent form – the nuances she had come to recognize from careful observation during her time working with him - the tightness of his jaw, his marked silence, the way he leaned on the railing, even the way he neglected to turn in her direction. Sara had seen this look before – and it was unnerving. Working her line, Sara fought the urge to engage him in discussion knowing full well he would state nothing was wrong. Horatio had to be good and ready to talk – no one could force him. Only once did he open up to her when prodded – only because he really was ready to talk and had openly sought the opportunity for it. She remained quiet this time waiting for him to volunteer any information. So, in the meantime, Sara reeled her line in and took her stance casting out again. Estimating that her lure traveled at least 20 yards – not bad for her – she set the line watching the bobber bouncing up and down with the water's movements – hoping some unsuspecting fish would take the lure for easy prey.**

**"Nice cast," he finally said breaking his silence. "But, this is Miami. You don't need to make such a project out of casting."**

**"I like to challenge myself." Sara reset her baseball cap and leaned on the railing next to her pole. "Are you making fun of my technique?"**

**"No. Just telling the truth."**

**"Oh, Mr. Honorable," she coyly said. "I'm just hoping to catch something tasty for dinner tonight."**

**"I'm sure you will."**

**He took in a deep breath and held it for five seconds before releasing it.**

**"Where's the big bru ha ha? With you racing down the beach with your sirens going, I figured something exciting was going down."**

**"Wanted some fresh air."**

**She waited a long moment.**

**"Where are my hip waders?" she said looking around her.**

**He looked at her oddly.**

**"Hip waders?"**

**"Yeah, because the bullshit is getting a little too deep."**

**Horatio lowered his head and looked to the wood planks of the pier as he laughed softly. He continued to chuckle as he turned in her direction. It was uncanny how she could cut right to the chase and read him like a book.**

**"We've been down this road before, Lieutenant. You cannot fool me."**

**"I'm ok - now."**

**"Oops, more bullshit. Add it to the pile that's getting deeper by the moment. You better watch it or you are going to have to rescue me! Can you see the headlines now – "Woman drowns in deep pool of bull crap – news at 11!"**

**He chuckled again.**

**"You always find a way to make me laugh."**

**"Oh, I'm full of surprises, darling. I just happen to know when something is troubling you."**

**She did know him pretty well. And it was that insight that brought him to her side. He found safety in her presence – as if in some spiritual way she was rescuing him – providing him with a security blanket he needed when stressed. Then, her line raced out and she picked up her pole and began working to reel in her catch. By the time the fish was within sight, Horatio gauged it to be a fifteen pound Orange Roughy. It was a nice catch – perfect for dinner.**

**"Not bad work for a lady," he commented.**

**"I didn't get these by just playing with 3 pound trout or large mouth bass," she said showing him her toned bicep. "Got these from playing with the big boys – bluefish and striped bass – ocean fish who love to fight!"**

**"Cool."**

**His cell phone rang. It was Calleigh - again.**

**"I've got to go," he said.**

**Needless to say, he dodged Sara's bullet this time leaving without relinquishing any information on what was bothering him. However, he felt satisfied that she at least recognized he was hurting – that made him feel good. This was a situation he had to deal with on his own – to face the music in regards to his actions. He found the strength needed just in being close to her. Horatio didn't know what kind of power she had over him, but he found he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was simply the fact that she had a special gift in being able to make him smile. To think just a few months ago, he was so uncomfortable around her. Now, he found himself seeking her – especially when he was troubled.**

**As he started down the pier, he turned back to her.**

**"Butter sauce with garlic – top it with a little tarragon," he said.**

**She smiled before returning her attention to her catch.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Recognizing a Threat**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Several months have passed. It was apparent to Horatio that Ron was up to his eyeballs involved in something shady. He didn't know what just yet, but money was certainly at the root of it. With the fortune Julia has acquired over the years, she was an easy mark for someone as crafty as Ron Saris. **

**However, Horatio wasn't in the least bit happy as his only son was caught in the middle. If anyone knew anything at all about Horatio, it was his undying love for family that possessed him more than anything. Learning of his having a son – his kin, his blood – Horatio wanted to do all he could for the boy. He knew Kyle was a mixed up kid – he's never had any real stability in his life having been tossed from one foster home to another with his only value lying in the money the foster families gained by providing the boy with a roof over his head. Kyle didn't know much of anything about family, and when Julia flaunted what she had offering him a lifestyle so attractive, it was easy for the boy to make a choice. "She's the only one I know," Kyle said to Horatio before driving off in a new sports car and breaking his father's heart. Letting him go was one of the worst things he ever had to do. Julia managed to keep the boy from going to jail – and somehow Ron Saris was involved. **

**Saris still remained an obstacle and a criminal in the wind. His excellent lawyer managed to keep him free from going down for any involvement with the Vargas Brothers. However, Horatio's gut instinct made him think there was something bigger going on involving Saris, and somehow Saris needed Julia's fortune to fund whatever that venture was. Horatio just couldn't put his finger on it just yet.**

**Along the way, Sara had given permission to Horatio to utilize the beach house while she was away on a short term study. He was happy at the moment because she was off in Australia where Saris would not find her and she would be safe as long as she was there. In the meantime, Horatio kept a watchful eye on the goings on of his city – and in particular – of Ron Saris.**

**Over the next several weeks, a new case captured Horatio's utmost attention. A new form of bullets – real killers – had surfaced. There was another major shipment of guns confiscated that came in from up north – just like before. Information was kept under tight wraps by any government agency that might have had something to say. Horatio knew one thing - something was brewing in Miami – something big.**

**Horatio called Mr. Wolfe…**

"**Mr. Wolfe, may I speak with you – alone?" Horatio asked. "Meet me at the following coordinates." **

**Ryan drove out to the research house that had been vacated. The privacy was perfect for this unsanctioned meeting.**

"**What have you found out?" Horatio asked.**

"**Jake's reported in. He's said there's been a lot of discussion about a new gang – one that's going to be worse than the Mala Noche. Horatio, Ron Saris has to fit into this mess somehow."**

"**I know. I can't figure out how or with what."**

"**What about Julia – and your son? I know things are not very good with them being involved with Ron Saris."**

"**I tried to convince Julia to leave Ron. He's either threatening her or she's as crazy as he is. Either way, I need to play this carefully. I don't want anything happening to the boy."**

"**Are you going to let anyone else in on this?"**

"**Mr. Wolfe, this is between you and I at this point. Nobody is to know anything about this discussion. Jake's safety depends on our silence."**

"**OK."**

"**Mr. Wolfe, when Jake figures out what is going on and who is leading it up, I want you to get close to that person."**

"**Jake hasn't been able to determine who that is or what is actually going down."**

"**Keep me posted."**

"**Right."**

**Ryan left first; Horatio stayed behind. He walked around the little house – his thoughts flying off to Sara who was probably prancing around the Outback playing with the kangaroos and koala bears. At least she was safe he kept telling himself. **

**Yet, each day he walked passed the DNA lab, he'd think of how he'd look through the glass and only see Miss Valera there working alone. He never thought of how much of an impression she did make on him. In fact, he realized how much he desperately missed her – that sweet smile, her warmth and charm, the smart ass remarks she'd make that never failed to bring a smile to his face. He always would seek her audience whenever he was feeling down – she had some incredible power always finding a way to ease his troubled mind. **

**And never once did he ask her on a date…**

**Yelina was so right about him – he was not one to express himself directly, which could be frustrating to those who couldn't read his actions. Yet, Sara had broken through those defensive barriers he kept in place – but she never knew that she had. Something kept her from getting close too. He knew she had a problem with a man before, but Sara was so strong he couldn't imagine she'd have been so tainted against relationships. But, he knew he was the bigger fool - he couldn't admit how much he needed her in his life and he didn't make a move – even after she left her position in the Crime Lab which freed him to pursue a relationship with her. Things didn't happen for one reason or another – he'd justify it by saying the timing was just not right. **

**Things were way too nuts right now and threatening to become much worse before it got better. So was his life – a life he swore his dedication to. At this point, it was for the best. Horatio knew that he constantly had a target pasted to his chest with all the enemies he had made by being a good cop. And, he knew Sara would understand his obsessive dedication for she was equally as passionate about her life's pursuits. Perhaps one day, they would meet at the crossroad when he could court her as a proper gentleman the way she so rightfully deserved. **

**But, that would mean he'd have to admit he'd fallen for her...**

**Horatio thought his dealings with Antonio Riaz were over. Julia saw fit to report her knowledge of his unsanctioned visit to Rio to the authorities resulting in Horatio's being shipped off to Rio to face charges there for the murder of Riaz. Julia needed Horatio out of the way – either temporarily or permanently - whatever it took to keep him from sniffing the trail that would lead him to Saris and ultimately to her. Horatio faced the lamest trial ever – if one could call it that. He was given a single loaded clip in the pistol. Shooting his way out, he thanked God for being an ace marksman.**

**Returning to the States as quickly as he had been whisked to Rio, Horatio knew things were moving fast. Horatio requested Saris to come in for questioning regarding the death of an arms dealer, and at that very moment when Saris was being escorted into the interrogation room, did he recognize the woman in the waiting area – Sara Dolante – the photographer wildlife freak who was the main witness to bring down his colleagues, the Vargas Brothers. Saris was pissed. The Vargas Brothers were his main link to gun runners in Brazil. Now, he needed a new source. The only good thing was in the many connections he had made to illegal gun smugglers over the years. He just needed to find the right one to buy into his plans and someone he could trust.**

**Sara had returned from Australia early and wanted to visit with Maxine, Eric and Calleigh. She waited patiently not realizing she was being watched so carefully by the man sitting in Conference Room #1. **

"**Hey, Sara!" Calleigh called out as she skipped down the hall with open arms.**

**It was like a reunion of great friends and Horatio couldn't help but smile. While Sara was being greeted by her former co-workers, Julia walked in. Horatio was about to go speak to Ron when he was stopped by Sara. **

"**Miss Dolante, I didn't know you were back," Horatio said with surprise.**

"**Got called back by Mr. Dennison. He said things were going down with that guy."**

"**Stay out of it, please."**

"**Not on your life, sir."**

"**Miss, Saris is involved in something much larger than gator killing. I really need you to stay out of this."**

"**OK, I get it. I'll back off. In the meantime, I'll be having lunch with Yelina tomorrow. Any chance you'll be along? I'd love to catch up."**

**Horatio smiled like a schoolboy.**

"**I'll be there."**

"**Great! See ya," she said before returning her attention to Eric, Calleigh and Maxine.**

**Julia sashayed over to Horatio watching his expression as Sara left with her friends.**

"**She's beautiful, Horatio. I can see why you love her," Julia mused.**

**Turning his attention to her, he looked at her with a puzzled expression wondering why she'd say that.**

"**I remember how you used to look at me like that."**

"**It was a long time ago, Julia. Things were very different back then."**

"**Not much different."**

"**What do you want?" **

**His tone was sharp with a hint of anger.**

"**Horatio, I wish you would leave Ron alone. He loves Kyle and I, and I don't want to have any problems."**

"**How many times do I need to tell you he's dangerous and doesn't care about you?"**

"**Oh, sweetie, you still care."**

"**I know he's threatening you."**

"**You don't know anything at all. Now, if it's ok with you, I'll wait for you to release Ron."**

**Julia sat down in the waiting room expecting Horatio to be fast in his questioning of Ron. Of course, Ron had nothing to say other than idle threats of harassment charges against the Lieutenant. **

"**Red, stay away from me; stay away from Julia – if you know what's good for the kid."**

**Letting Saris go was not something Horatio wanted to do. But with no solid evidence linking him to any foul play, he was asked by the Chief to release him.**

"**Get me some good evidence, Horatio, and we'll bring him in," District Attorney Dana Winters requested.**

**_TBC_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Striking Too Close to Home**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**"Horatio, I haven't heard from her," Yelina said with concern. "I tried her cell phone a few times. I figured something came up and she hasn't been able to call to cancel lunch today."**

**"It's unlikely," Horatio replied.**

**His instincts led him to believe otherwise. Something happened – his gut was telling him.**

**"Nobody's seen or heard from Sara in days," Frank said.**

**"Has anyone been out to her home?"**

**"No. I didn't know she was still supposed to be watched."**

**Frank could tell from the concerned look on Horatio's face that he would have liked her to remain under watch, despite her constant balking to be left alone to do her own job.**

**"Should I send out a radio car?"**

**"If anyone asks, I'm in the field."**

**Frank knew without further questioning that Horatio was going to check out the situation himself.**

**"You want backup – just in case?"**

**Horatio donned his shades and quickly walked down the hall. Frank shrugged his shoulders while looking oddly at Yelina.**

**"I guess that means yes."**

**Horatio pulled his service weapon before entering the beach house. The place was wrecked – obviously ransacked. There was evidence of a struggle, some blood on the carpet, and no immediate sign of Sara. As Frank surveyed the rest of the small house, Horatio peered outside into the back yard. The slider door was open and there were several sets of tracks heading off towards the beach. He advanced outside slowly – his weapon ready to fire if the need arose.**

**"Frank!" Horatio shouted as he spotted a body several hundred feet down the beach at the high tide line.**

**Holstering his weapon, he ran down the beach with Frank following behind. Kneeling down by her side, his first instinct was to check for a pulse. The afternoon sun was pouring down on the hot sand heating areas in excess of 100 degrees – even with the breeze coming off the water, the heat reflecting off the sand made survival very difficult. He estimated that she had to have been there for at least two days – her pulse was very weak, her body severely dehydrated, and she was unconscious. She had defensive wounds on her hands and arms and her clothes were torn from a struggle making him fear the worst.**

**"Sara, Sara," he said as he gently rolled her onto her back – his voice filled with anguish.**

**Her breathing was so shallow and labored. Horatio knew there was little time - she had to get to the hospital immediately.**

**"Frank, call Dade Memorial – we're coming in with a vic." As Frank made the call while running back to his car, Horatio lifted Sara into his arms while speaking to her. "It's ok, sweetheart. I got you. Just stay with me."**

**Frank drove while Horatio held Sara in the back seat. He was angry with himself as he had wanted so desperately to protect her, and right now he was feeling like a failure when he shouldn't have been blaming himself. He held her close knowing she was in serious condition – her body in shock from whatever happened out there.**

**Arriving at the hospital, Horatio carried her in calling for the first available staff worker to assist. It seemed like ages before Doctor Garrison came out to speak with the Lieutenant.**

**"Lieutenant Caine, she's in rough shape. We are still assessing her, but what I can tell you is she fought hard. I don't know how she survived such a beating and out in that heat, but she did. It's really a miracle she survived at all."**

**Horatio listened carefully – his head lowered as he stared at the floor.**

**"Is she going to make it?" he asked.**

**"Only time will tell. I'm surprised she doesn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. It was being left for dead on a hot beach that did the most damage. I've never seen a tougher gal."**

**Horatio hesitated to ask but his job as a CSI demanded he do so.**

**"Sexual assault?"**

**Dr. Garrison was quiet for moment.**

**"Yes. Initial examination revealed at least an attempt to rape. Semen was present on her thigh, but I don't think the perp had much time or he was a first timer. There is evidence of someone holding her down – there's bruising on her wrists, but it looks like they wore gloves."**

**"I'd like my people to come in to obtain any evidence we can. I need you to do a full rape kit, please."**

**His voice was like business as usual – as if he was dealing with just any other victim.**

**"I'd prefer if she were stabilized more fully before we do. All her clothes have been bagged for you."**

**"It seemed like she got in the ring with Mike Tyson," Frank stated. "How the hell did she survive out there all that time – and in the sun?"**

**"All I can say is that she's got one heck of a will to live."**

**Horatio was visibly concerned as Calleigh and Eric walked down the hall ready to do their job.**

**"Right now, the best thing we can do is wait and hope she stabilizes. I'm most concerned with the dehydration and the concussion," Dr, Garrison stated. "I'll let you visit her after the rape kit is taken."**

**With the rape kit on its way to the lab via Sergeant Tripp, Horatio walked inside the Intensive Care Unit. Seeing Sara so vulnerable – so defenseless and hurt – upset him. But he refrained from showing any emotion. He pulled up a chair and sat by the side of her bed.**

**News had traveled through the entire Crime Lab of what happened to Sara, as she had touched so many people there that they wanted to be there – not only for her but for their boss. Eric and Calleigh spent the rest of the day working the crime scene at the research house. Ryan and Natalia reviewed the scene the next day making sure nothing was missed. There wasn't much to collect, but they photographed everything and obtained what they could. The evidence that was most needed had been collected off of Sara's body. Maxine demanded to run the semen and blood samples herself. She and Sara were so close that Horatio had to deny her request asking that someone less involved do the analysis. With the shift change, Horatio's entire team showed up – including Dr. Alexx Woods.**

**"Hey, H is really shaken up," Ryan said to Alexx.**

**"Yes, he's been holding vigil ever since she was moved in here."**

**"What's going on between them anyway?" Ryan asked stupidly.**

**"Ryan, Horatio's entitled to a private life. Gosh, she'd be the first woman since Marisol," Calleigh said.**

**"I can tell you this, he does care for her just as he cares for any of you," Alexx said.**

**Alexx walked inside the ICU and sat down in the chair next to him.**

**"How are you doing, sugar?" she asked him.**

**"OK. And you?"**

**"I'm fine." Alexx waited a long moment. "Horatio, I'm worried about you. You haven't left here since you brought her in."**

**"Saris did this to her – because of me. This always happens to the people I…" he stopped himself.**

**"You love?" Alexx waited for him to respond. "It's ok, Horatio. I understand."**

**Alexx always understood him. There were very few people whom he felt comfortable discussing his private feelings with. Alexx laid her hand on his shoulder offering some comfort and acknowledgment of his concern.**

**"Why don't you go home – get some rest. You've been up for nearly 48 hours. We'll take turns sitting with her and call if something changes."**

**"I'm not leaving."**

**The exhaustion was growing more apparent – he was irritable and snappy.**

**"I know you feel responsible. But, this isn't your fault."**

**Alexx knew he was upset.**

**"She's strong, Horatio. But, it's up to her will to live now."**

**Horatio took Sara's hand. Alexx rubbed his back knowing he was very concerned.**

**"You are worried she won't **_want_** to wake up, aren't you?"**

**"What if she gives up?"**

**"I really doubt she'd just give up. She's way too strong-willed to just let it all go. How many times did you bitch to nearly everyone including me that she's stubborn?"**

**Alexx was right. But, somehow he loved that about Sara. She was a woman on a mission – much like he was.**

**"If you are that concerned, maybe you could give her a special reason to wake up."**

**Horatio turned to look into Alexx's eyes silently questioning what she meant. As her hand slid gently over his shoulder, she peered back into his eyes.**

**"We all have seen your fondness for her. Everyone knows you care a great deal for her. Heck, the rumors made it all the way down to my morgue."**

**He wasn't sure how to take it.**

**"Horatio, maybe it's time you admit how you feel to yourself – and to her. It's time, sugar."**

**He lowered his head feeling ashamed. Alexx continued to run her hands over his shoulders – the gentle contact soothed him. Then, she returned to the hallway where the rest of the team waited patiently. Eric was holding Calleigh close. Ryan stood by Natalia. Yelina and Maxine stood close. Alexx walked out and waited for the ICU door to close.**

**"How's he holding up?" Eric asked.**

**"He's not. He's really tired and needs some sleep."**

**"H is a fighter, and so is Sara – he's got to know she'll pull through," Eric said.**

**"He knows. But, he needs to rest. His body won't take another day without sleep," Alexx replied.**

**"He hasn't eaten anything since Sara was brought in. He's got to be running on fumes at this point," Calleigh added.**

**"Hey, why don't we all chip in and get him something to eat from the cafeteria downstairs," Ryan suggested.**

**"That's a good idea. I'll run down there – I'm hungry myself. Anyone want anything while I'm there?" Alexx asked as she collected money from everyone.**

**"I'll try to convince him to go home," Yelina suggested.**

**"Somehow, I don't think he'll listen," Alexx said. "He's as stubborn as an old mule."**

**Yelina had to try. Stepping into the ICU, she could tell by the way he was sitting slouched over that he was exhausted. Glancing slowly in her direction, the tired look on his face was enough information.**

**"Hey," Yelina said softly.**

**"Hey."**

**"She's going to be fine. I am sure of it."**

**Horatio inhaled deeply. No matter what, he still wasn't going to feel better until she was awake. Yelina undid the gold chain from around her neck – it had her favorite crucifix pendant on it. She wrapped the chain around Sara's wrist several times and closed the clasp. Horatio looked at Jesus on the cross hoping for another miracle – that Sara would survive.**

**"Yelina, I'm not leaving."**

**"Fine. Go ahead and collapse and end up in a hospital bed next to her. You will do no one any good that way."**

**Yelina's Brazilian temper was restrained but strong. Yet, Horatio wouldn't listen.**

**"Yelina, I want Saris followed – I want to know everything he does – everyone he meets up with – what he eats for dinner – everything."**

**Horatio's voice was full of anger and the look on his face was that of a man who wanted blood this time. This was the last straw. Whether Ron did this himself or someone tied to him was the culprit, Horatio wanted revenge in any form he could get. He'd go the lawful route, but if need be, Yelina could see that he would take whatever road necessary to bring Saris down.**

**"I'll talk to my boss and put the best P.I. on the case."**

**He glanced in her direction before thanking her as she left.**

**Horatio brushed his hand over Sara's forehead hoping she'd wake up. He wanted to sleep but fought the urge. His eyes glanced over at the heart monitor and other equipment looking for anything that might signal her coming around. He leaned over – maybe if he were closer, she'd sense him. Lowering his head in shame, he grasped her hand and gently squeezed it feeling so guilty for what had happened.**

**"I like having you around - even when you are driving me crazy worrying about you."**

**He hoped Alexx was right in that Sara could hear him. His words were loaded with deep feelings he knew he wouldn't have the courage to say to her face to face – not consciously anyway. Sara had become a part of him – she had stolen his heart – and he wished she would listen to him just this one time and wake up. He smiled thinking she'd probably have some smart ass remark regarding how she would wake up when she was good and ready – she'd say anything just to annoy him with her independence and stubbornness. With the last reserves of his energy fading, he took her hand in his.**

**Alexx returned with sandwiches and coffee for everyone. When she entered the ICU, Horatio was slouched over – his head slowly sinking to rest on his arm on her bed. It was apparent he was succumbing to his need for sleep. Alexx held back watching him quietly. He was trying desperately to fight it, but she knew he was losing the battle. She could see him holding Sara's hand – the physical contact meaning so much to him.**

**"I love you, Sweetheart," he said softly.**

**With the silence that followed, Alexx knew the Lieutenant folded. He had been up a full forty-eight hours straight – no sleep and nothing to eat. She walked over to him and pulled a blanket from the empty bed next to Sara's and laid it over his shoulders.**

**"Poor baby. I just knew you were going to crash."**

**She ran her fingers over the side of his face and softly patted his shoulder.**

**"I'm glad you told her, Horatio. Maybe when this is all over and she's better, you can enjoy some real happiness - together."**

**She walked outside where the rest of the team hung out.**

**"What's wrong?" Natalia asked.**

**"Horatio's asleep - finally."**

**"Poor guy," Calleigh replied.**

**"Even Supercop can't handle staying up longer than 48 hours," Ryan joked.**

**"That's not funny, Ryan," Calleigh said scolding the young CSI.**

**Horatio remained by Sara's side taking some time off with the Chief's approval. The lab continued to work under Calleigh's direction as temporary Lieutenant. He kept in contact with the processing of all materials having to do with the assault on Sara. The spilled blood was Sara's. The fingernail scrapings and semen couldn't be matched as they had degraded so severely under the heat of the Miami sun and the dilution from the salt water from the ocean. Frustrated with the lack of results, Horatio knew in his gut that Ron was involved and the evidence couldn't prove it.**

**He swore to Sara that he would get Saris – no matter what. He'd kill him himself if given the opportunity. Saris had messed with Horatio for the last time. After taking a short rest, he felt a gentle touch against the side of his face. It was Sara's fingers gently touching him. She was semi-conscious – coming out of her deep slumber. He pulled his chair closer to her while gently stroking her hair. As her eyes slowly opened and struggled to focus, she found him sitting by her side.**

**"Hey, welcome back," he said restraining his excitement.**

**Sara wanted to speak but she didn't have the energy.**

**"I dreamed you were here talking to me," she said softly – her voice raspy.**

**Horatio had a pensive look cross his face. Had she heard him? Did he dare repeat what he said?**

**"Really? Did I say anything interesting?"**

**"I wish I could remember."**

**Part of him was sad she didn't hear, but then again, maybe it was for the best.**

**Outside the room, Rick Stetler walked down the hall much to the surprise of the rest of the team. He was visibly angry and the team knew it could only mean trouble.**

**"What the hell are you all doing here? Why aren't you out doing your jobs?"**

**"We've finished for the day. Second shift is in," Delko replied angrily.**

**"Where's Caine?"**

**Eric opened the door to ICU motioning to Horatio to join him outside.**

**"Hey, you know what. I have to go, but I'll be back," he said to Sara after acknowledging Eric's request.**

**"OK," she said.**

**He smiled. "You hang in there and rest up, ok."**

**Exiting the ICU, he saw Stetler. Immediately, Horatio went on the defensive.**

**"Rick, what can I do for you?"**

**"What the hell is everyone doing here?"**

**Horatio shifted to stand sideways to Stetler.**

**"Rick, I suppose you could care less about what happened to Miss Dolante."**

**"Of course I care. But, don't you think you'd be serving her and the city better if you are out doing your jobs?"**

**Taking a step forward, Horatio cocked his head – a stance denoting his annoyance.**

**"They have done their shift and we are entitled to honor their off time."**

**"So, she gets special treatment?"**

**"She's one of us, Rick."**

**"She's not one of your CSIs, Horatio. Sara Dolante is under government supervision and not an employee of the lab any more."**

**"And she was put into a delicate situation that almost cost Sara her life – but you already know that. Don't you, Rick?"**

**Rick cocked his head as his face flushed.**

**"She went willingly. You know that."**

**"You agreed to let her go in - unguarded – didn't you, Rick?"**

**"I warned you, Caine. I was just waiting for you to screw up – and now you have – you had to stick your nose in where it didn't belong. And what kind of time will be needed now to make up for the loss?"**

**"Put it on my tab, Rick."**

**Horatio's hand balled up into a fist.**

**"This isn't about overtime – it's about how you twist the rules to suit yourself – just like you did in Brazil."**

**Horatio lowered his head and laughed softly. Rick was pulling out all the stops now.**

**"Typical. If you recall – Rick – I didn't bend the rules at all. I didn't want her involved at all. You were the one who agreed to her game. Now, you take no responsibility and think nothing of the danger Sara was in."**

**Stetler waited a long minute studying Horatio's expression, his annoyed stance, knowing he was itching to punch him.**

**"What's your real interest in Sara Dolante?"**

**Horatio shifted his weight wanting to let his fist connect with Stetler's face.**

**"It's none of your business."**

**"Everything about you, your lab, and Sara Dolante is my business."**

**"Rick, if you have something to say, then say it."**

**Stetler looked around the hallway – at the five CSIs, at Dr. Alexx Woods, and back to Horatio Caine – they were a team and nothing was going to change that. Rick snorted angrily. He leaned close to Horatio.**

**"You are giving her special attention because of your attachment to her – maybe screwing the additional help, were you? We have rules in place for a reason."**

**That was it. Horatio's fist made contact with Stetler's cheek splitting it open easily as he called him a son of a bitch. Eric and Ryan grabbed Horatio's arms pulling him back and restraining him from pummeling Rick.**

**As Rick regained his balance and got to his feet, he stared angrily at the CSIs.**

**"You set her up – you allowed her to be put in danger knowing she might die and all you care about is if I'm screwing her," Horatio said furiously.**

**"She knew what she was doing. It's her job. You know that, Caine."**

**Horatio struggled against Eric's grip.**

**"I ought to kill you now," Horatio said angrily.**

**"H, don't give him the satisfaction," Eric said.**

**"This isn't over, Caine. I'll have your ass tossed by morning."**

**"Go ahead, Rick. Go ahead."**

**As Stetler left, Horatio looked to his team.**

**"I'm sorry," Horatio said.**

**"Since when does he get off saying you can't have a personal life? She's not working with us any more – that frees both of you from the rules," Eric said.**

**"So, now what?" Ryan asked.**

**"Stetler will have you arrested for assaulting him," Calleigh said.**

**"Let him. It would be worth it to sit in the box for a night or two – let him gloat all he likes."**

**"H, we can't let that happen," Ryan piped in.**

**"I'm not worried. I've still got a trump card to play," Horatio replied.**

**"Yeah, temporary insanity," Eric said. "Hey, it works for plenty of our criminals."**

**"Everyone knows what a jerk Rick is," Alexx said.**

**"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I saw Rick throw that first punch," Eric said. "Calleigh, what did you see?"**

**"Have to say I agree with you. Rick started it."**

**Horatio knew that all his team mates were behind him, although each risking injunctions if the truth came out.**

**"You do it for us," Ryan said. And if anyone knew of how much the boss would do, it was him.**

**"Guys, let's get this case solved," Eric said while looking at Horatio. "Let's bring Ron Saris down."**

**"Yeah," Calleigh agreed.**

**"H, how is Sara?" Eric asked changing the subject.**

**"She's awake – and I'm sure she'd like to see all of you."**

**As Horatio opened the door to the ICU, he slowly and quietly walked in letting the rest of the team peek in. As the nurse walked over already saying how only one person at a time could come in, Horatio asked if she could make an exception.**

**"My team needs to get back to work and it would mean a great deal to her if she could see them."**

**"I'll have to get permission," the nurse said.**

**She went to Dr. Garrison and obtained the permission. As the group stepped in, Sara expressed how happy she was to see them all. After they departed, Horatio pulled up a chair.**

**"We have to get back to work. You get some rest, OK."**

**Sara wasn't happy. "Are you leaving?"**

**"I need to. Alexx is going to sit with you. You are in good hands, sweetheart."**

**He kissed her forehead and walked out into the hallway. Alexx was standing there waiting to take her post sitting with Sara.**

**"Did you talk to her?" Alexx asked.**

**Horatio looked to the floor before making eye contact.**

**"About what?"**

**"Horatio, she needs to know how you feel."**

**"It's not the right time."**

**"Get off your butt, Horatio. You can tell her you love her when she's unconscious – then you can tell her when she's awake and can benefit from it."**

**He looked down again to the tile flooring knowing the scolding was well deserved.**

**"Yes, I heard you say you loved her – before you fell asleep by her side. Horatio, you have to tell that girl you got feelings for her."**

**"You heard Stetler – he'll use anything against me."**

**"Stetler's an ass and he can't stop you or anyone from falling in love. Now, you listen to me - you promise to tell her because if you don't, I will. And that's a promise."**

**Horatio laughed softly.**

**"Yes, you would."**

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Pains Past and Present**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

_**Sara spent a great deal of time sleeping, which was best for her. Her bruises, cuts, and scrapes would heal quicker than the scars that would remain forever in her mind once they surfaced. She woke up to a smiling red head who had wanted to be her protector – her champion – someone who never left her side the entire time she was unconscious. When she returned to the land of the living, he spent as much time as he could with her dividing it with the ongoing and new cases that demanded his attention. **_

_**After another long slumber, she lay in the hospital bed on her side in a tight ball. The shock of the situation was returning to her just like the moments when it was happening – just before she blacked out. That's when she became conscious of the gentle stroking she felt on her forehead. Her eyes slowly moved looking for the source of this comforting touch coming to rest upon the gentle face of the red-haired Lieutenant. He was sitting in a chair hunched over close to her – his hand lay on her head as his thumb gently stroked her forehead. He could see the pain in her eyes – the emotional scars would be worse than the physical pains – something he could easily relate to as he recalled his abuse-filled past at the hands of his father. But, it didn't stop him from smiling – offering comfort in his kindness.**_

"_**I bet you are just itching to ball me out," she said with a raspy voice.**_

"_**Ah, no. Not at all," he replied with a gentle tone. "I'm just happy you are on the mend."**_

"_**I should have listened to you."**_

"_**This is one time I wish I was wrong."**_

_**She wanted to smile knowing the good Lieutenant was trying to be nice. He knew the time was coming when he would need to interview her about what she remembered, and he dreaded that time because he knew how much it would hurt her to have to recall the event in intimate detail.**_

"_**Ah, here's the thing – the hospital is releasing you today and I – I want you to stay with me – until this all blows over," he said – the tone of his words soft and caring.**_

_**She pulled herself to sit up.**_

"_**I couldn't – I can't. You have done enough as is – just being here with me."**_

"_**I am sorry, Miss, but I must insist. I'll have Calleigh go to the beach house to get some of your things."**_

_**Sara's eyes welled up, but she again choked back the tears making Horatio very aware of the pain she was experiencing.**_

"_**I'm fine," she said pulling herself together.**_

_**Horatio knew one thing – she was lying and in time he knew she would break – and he wanted to be there when she did. Flipping open his cell phone, he prepared to make a call. Sara, however, had other plans, trying to grab the phone away from him demanding he not make that call.**_

"_**Lieutenant, really! I don't need…." She stopped fussing before uttering a loud huff as he stood up pulling away from her. **_

"_**Calleigh, I wonder if you could do me a favor…. I'd like you to go to Miss Dolante's place and pick up a few things for me….Well, you know the stuff a lady would need for a few nights away… If you could bring them to the hospital… sure thing, pal…. " **_

_**He closed his cell phone and looked to Sara.**_

"_**I can take care of…" she stopped as he raised his finger to her.**_

"_**No more about this," he stated strongly.**_

_**Sara was discharged and Yelina and Horatio took her back to Horatio's apartment. He carried her inside with her expressing her strong disapproval and desire to walk on her own. She continued to argue about her desire to take care of herself – something Horatio was tired of hearing her say. Once inside, he took her straight to his bedroom where he set her down. The bed sheets had already been pulled down ready for her arrival. **_

"_**Yelina's going to help you," he said. "I'll be back in a few. Is Chinese ok with everyone?"**_

"_**That's great. Horatio, could you get a little extra that I can take home to Ray Junior? I'll pay you back."**_

"_**Nonsense. Miss, have any special requests?"**_

"_**Nope. Whatever you get is fine." **_

_**Sara knew there was no point in arguing with him. Without further delay, he was out the door and gone. Yelina assisted Sara as she cleaned up before dinner arrived. **_

"_**Sara, I know you are not happy about this, but I have to insist that you let him take care of you."**_

"_**I don't want him feeling sorry for me."**_

"_**He doesn't feel sorry – he cares – a great deal. You will never find another like him. Now, only he and I know you are here. This is for your safety – he's still very concerned that he hasn't caught Ron Saris yet."**_

_**Horatio returned with dinner for everyone, which they shared sitting on his bed. When Yelina left, he sat down on the bed by her side. She had changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt just before Yelina left and had pulled the sheets up all around her feeling a bit shy that she was modestly dressed – and in his bed. **_

"_**What's this?" he asked pulling back the sheets to reveal her shirt. "The Giants? The New York Giants?" he teased.**_

"_**Making fun of my nightwear?"**_

"_**That's got to go while you are here in Miami. Don't you know it's the Dolphins – or the Buccaneers?"**_

"_**Yeah, I do – and neither team has won a Super Bowl lately."**_

_**She became quiet again – fear hiding behind her eyes. He smiled hoping his kindness and understanding would settle her. **_

"_**It's just like the time when…" she trailed off.**_

_**He cocked his head listening closely. She had something to say.**_

"_**He wanted me to do exactly as he said – ordering me like I was some sort of servant. I was eighteen and certainly not ready for marriage. Heck, we only dated for four months and I wanted to go to college. He didn't like anything I did or wanted to do with my life. All he cared about was having me as some sort of prize."**_

"_**I know he hurt you."**_

"_**Hurt? Hurt isn't the word – humiliated me beyond belief. Then, he hurt me. He flew into a rage when I said I wouldn't marry him. He said he'd make me marry him because it's what he wanted. I swore if another guy ever struck me, he'd pay dearly."**_

_**Horatio listened carefully to the surfacing anger understanding why she behaved as she did in the lab that day. He watched her expression change – fear clouded her golden brown eyes as her face flushed white.**_

"_**Both of them laughed as they chased me out onto the beach. I couldn't see their faces because they wore masks. The one guy laughed when he threw me down – saying he was going to enjoy taking what he wanted and leaving me to die afterwards. He wanted you to find me knowing what he had done. I tried so hard to fight but with two of them – I just couldn't."**_

"_**I know, sweetheart, I know."**_

"_**He said he was going to take me from you – just because he could."**_

_**Sara was quickly falling apart, and he instantly took her into his arms as she began crying.**_

"_**Hey, hey, shu, shu, shu - it's ok," he said trying to comfort her. **_

"_**I should have listened to you," she said with a panicked voice.**_

_**He tightened his embrace, which brought her no comfort.**_

"_**I should have listened to you!" she repeated.**_

_**He held her close letting her cry. As much as it pained him to know what had happened and how it hurt her, he stayed strong for her. **_

"_**It's ok. Hey, you know what? You are safe – and I'm going to take care of you. I won't let anything else happen to you."**_

_**Sara pulled away and began wiping the tears away.**_

"_**I don't need you to do this after everything you have done.'**_

_**There was a pause before he responded. He gently ran his hand over her cheek and under her chin as he locked his eyes on hers.**_

"_**I want to." **_

_**She was silent for several long moments taken aback by his gentle tone and reassuring words. His voice and actions informed her of his deep desire to take care of her – to protect her from further harm.**_

"_**I feel like you understand – really understand –somehow."**_

"_**I do understand." Horatio inhaled deeply. He needed her to know. "I know what it is like to be abused – constantly degraded and hurt."**_

_**Sara sat up – her attention fully focused on what he was saying to her.**_

"_**Are you telling me you were abused?"**_

"_**Yes. My father beat Ray and I – and our mother. In fact, he killed her."**_

"_**Oh, my God."**_

"_**You know what, you need some sleep," he said while gently tucking her in.**_

_**Sara hunkered down curious. "Where are you going to stay?"**_

"_**The couch."**_

"_**I can't sleep in strange places. I'm warning you now."**_

_**  
"Then, I'll stay with you."**_

_**He tossed off his blazer and climbed onto the bed by her side wrapping his arms around her. His only goal as a gentleman was to make her feel safe. He pulled the sheets around her as she laid her head on his chest. She was exhausted and stressed – he could feel her entire body trembling. But, it didn't take long for her to finally slip into Dreamland. Horatio gently brushed his hand over her hair before breathing a deep sigh and closing his eyes. If only there were not so many things otherwise occupying him…**_

_**The next day, Sara woke up and found Horatio had already left for work. He had left her a note to rest and to utilize anything within his apartment as she saw fit. He even left her fresh towels in case she wanted to shower up. But, being as stubborn as she was, she packed her stuff and prepared to leave. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Officer Taylor.**_

"_**Mornin', Miss. Lieutenant Caine figured you'd try to give him the slip," Officer Taylor said.**_

"_**Drat!" Sara said before being asked to go back inside.**_

_**At noon, Yelina arrived to relieve Officer Taylor. Inside, she found Sara pacing like a caged animal.**_

"_**I hope everything is ok," Yelina said. "I heard you tried to leave. Do you know how much that disappointed Horatio?"**_

_**Sara snorted angrily.**_

"_**I want to go home. I appreciate what the Lieutenant is doing, but this is nuts."**_

_**Yelina laughed.**_

"_**He was right. You are a hard head."**_

"_**He said what?"**_

"_**You heard me. Look, he's going to be working late because he's as determined as ever to catch those men – and I really think you should listen to him. He wouldn't do this if he didn't care."**_

"_**Yeah, but this is too much. I mean, how many cops use their apartments like this? Isn't there some rule against this?"**_

"_**Horatio would never do anything that would jeopardize his badge – or his career. However, he will go to the ends of the Earth to get the job done and provide protection. That's why he's special – effective – and dangerous to the criminals."**_

"_**Detective Salas, I am uncomfortable staying here. Can't I go home?"**_

"_**He's still processing the research house for evidence. He needs an air tight case to bring these men down."**_

"_**Well, when will that be done?"**_

"_**When he says it's done. You can't rush him. In the meantime, he will need you to come down to the station and provide a statement. Are you ready to do that?"**_

_**Sara became very quiet. She knew what this meant – having to recall every single detail she could. It would be just as humiliating as if she would relive the experience all over again. **_

"_**I guess I should get it over with," Sara said.**_

_**Yelina took Sara in handing her off to speak with Calleigh about the events leading up to her attempted rape and beating. Sara tried to describe the voices, the body types, and any details that seemed relevant and could provide leads to the identification of the men. What she found most important was the fact that the one man who tried to have his way with her had pale blue eyes. She proudly described how the one guy pushed her down and tried to rape her, but she fought him so hard that he didn't get very far. However, he got so angry that he did beat her until she was barely conscious. Apparently, he got off enough to want to leave with his partner. She said she could hear him saying how he couldn't wait for Lieutenant Caine to find her. **_

_**After Sara signed her statement, Calleigh took it to Horatio for review while Yelina took her back to his apartment. Horatio read the document seething with anger knowing how much Sara had been hurt both physically and emotionally, yet she was a fighter and he knew she would rebound. She had a constitution he had never experienced in a woman before. He was angry that the DNA results were tainted due to the conditions created by the heat and salt water. Even if he brought Saris in and saw any kind of wounds that Sara might have made in her struggle to get free, the evidence would get kicked out of court. He slammed the file down. He needed something – anything – that would put this guy away. His thoughts drifted to how Saris would have known about Sara. And he remembered how Julia was there the day Saris came in for questioning. Julia must have said something to Ron.**_

_**Horatio arrived home to find Sara and Yelina discussing his techniques and lack of speed in relinquishing Sara's home back to her.**_

"_**The research house is cleared, if you really must go," he stated.**_

"_**I do. Best thing is for me to get back on the horse."**_

"_**Are you strong enough for that?" Yelina asked**_

"_**It's better than being babysat."**_

"_**I'll keep surveillance on you up until I catch these men," Horatio insisted.**_

_**Sara rolled her eyes. This was insane. She wanted to get back to her own life. Her body was going to take long enough to heal, and her mind would take even longer – if it did at all.**_

"_**I can take her home, Horatio," Yelina said. "I'm sure you want to relax."**_

_**He didn't want to relax. In fact, it was killing him that Sara wanted to leave. He wished she would have stayed with him – under his protective wing.**_

"_**OK. Why don't we gather your things and we'll be off," Yelina said addressing Sara.**_

"_**Great!" Sara said rushing off to collect her belongings.**_

"_**Shall I call for an officer to meet us there or will you?" Yelina asked Horatio.**_

"_**I'll call. Officer Taylor has been pulling doubles – he's trying to raise some extra money to buy a house."**_

"_**Is the Chief ok with that?" Yelina asked.**_

"_**Well, there's always the issue of the budget – but in this case, he saw my reasoning."**_

_**Sara decided she would take up residence at one of the beach side hotels. The change of scenery was good – the memories of her attack were still so very fresh and she worried about wanting to even return to the serenity of the beach house because there were fresh visions of violence that she couldn't get out of her mind. Horatio was made aware of the change of location. He was happy she did this – at least he could pull the surveillance officers to go back to their regular beat. She had gone into the hotel under a different name, keeping her true identity anonymous. But, she tried to get back to what made her happiest – fishing at the pier with the old timers and studying the wild life of the Glades. **_

_**Days had passed since he last spoke to her. She had turned off her cell phone, refused to pick up any messages and absolutely would not answer the door of her hotel room. Yelina knew Sara was safe and just needed some space to deal with the issues she had to cope with. She knew of her safety as she was tailing Sara herself, much to the amusement of Horatio.**_

"_**I figured you would appreciate my taking the initiative," Yelina said.**_

"_**Where is she?" Horatio snarled.**_

"_**Horatio, be gentle. She's dealing with a lot of pain and doing her own thing is her way to find peace. Does this sound familiar?"**_

_**Yelina's words directly referred to the fact that Horatio was quite the same – he would dive into work whenever he felt stressed. Direct evidence of this was the fact that he never sought professional help when Tim Speedle died. Instead, he went on a tear to bring the perps down.**_

_**Knowing he wanted to make sure she was alright, Yelina pointed out to him that Sara went every day to the same pier – like clockwork – to hang out. **_

"_**You know how much she loves the ocean. Unfortunately, the sanctity of the research house has been violated. It's going to take time before she feels safe there."**_

_**Yelina observed Horatio's expression and change in body language. He didn't want to accept the fact that Yelina felt it best if he kept his distance and let Sara be. **_

"_**Horatio, she's like a bird with a broken wing – she needs to heal so she can fly again."**_

_**Horatio couldn't agree more. **_

"_**She's a nice lady, Horatio. I know for a fact that your concern runs deeper than just making certain she is safe."**_

_**Yelina knew him all too well and getting him to fess up to his real feelings was next to impossible. Yet, he tilted his head and eyed Yelina before smiling. It was useless at this point – too many people knew without him saying a word. His actions spoke loud and clear. He had admitted to loving her – in supposed secrecy while Sara lay unconscious in the hospital without realizing Alexx was there to hear it all. Yelina knew he deserved a little happiness and he knew it too. Horatio reset his sunglasses and began walking down the pier where Sara was. Once he reached her, he called for her attention.**_

"_**Miss," he said as he sat down by her side.**_

_**Sara's eyes met his and she responded, "Lieutenant."**_

_**She was sitting quietly just looking out onto the water. He could sense she was hiding the underlying stress. Yelina continued to look on wishing Horatio had left well enough alone. It was too late now.**_

"_**Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?" he asked.**_

_**Sara looked into his eyes.**_

"_**Get those guys. Promise me."**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**He made a promise and never made a promise he wouldn't keep, especially for Sara – his damsel in distress. He said nothing more to her as he put his arm around her letting her sob softly on his shoulder.**_

'She's Too Much' by Duran Duran "Red Carpet Massacre"

_She's gentle to the touch  
She's everything head first  
So happy to be causing trouble_

**Horatio holds Sara as they looked out over the water. His mind drifts off to the day when she first joined the team. Sara was a go-getter diving head first into a crime scene – never thinking twice about it. She's playful to keep from being too serious.**

_Sometimes  
The pressure gets too much  
And you think she's going to burst  
And shatter like a Christmas bubble_

**He recalls how intense she gets when it comes to her work. She shows frustration easily when things aren't going right. Gosh, how much she's like him.**

_I'll be there when the world is  
coming down upon her  
When she's scared, I'll be there  
Fighting in her corner_

**Horatio glances down upon her – she's holding onto his arm enjoying his presence – his protection.**

**Horatio – "I need to be there for her."**

_She cries when she's alone  
For all life's little knocks  
Everything is supposed to make us tougher  
Thinking is doesn't really show  
But I know how she hurts  
And I can't bare to see her suffer_

**Horatio – "We've had our problems – memories that haunt us. Yet, we've managed to stay strong. But now, she's hurting and I hate seeing her hurt."**

_I'll be there when the world is  
coming down upon her  
When she's scared, I'll be there  
Fighting in her corner  
I'll be there when the world  
is closing to surround her  
In the air as she falls with my arms around her_

**He remembers how he held her tight the night in his bed wanting to keep her safe – protecting her in his arms.**

_Holding on I'm looking out for  
Her thin skin  
Because she's everything  
and I don't think she knows_

**He thinks of his own feelings for her. She glances up looking into his kind face and smiles before she nestles her cheek against his shoulder again. He needs to tell her, but…**

_She's such a gentle touch  
She's too much a gentle touch  
She likes to catch the sun  
Plays with it like a ball  
And never mind whatever keeps it burning  
Someday, she might just be the one  
Whose going to save us all  
If this apocalypse is coming_

**He thinks of how she makes him feel – how she brings a ray of sunshine to a dark day – her playfulness – making him think of living life more fully than he was. And through it all, he marvels at how dedicated she is to her work and how she has the power to make changes to benefit Planet Earth.**

_I'll be there when the world is  
coming down upon her  
When she's scared, I'll be there  
Fighting in her corner  
I'll be there when the world  
is closing to surround her  
In the air as she falls with my arms around her_

**He knows he needs to tell her how he feels, how he wants to be there for her, protecting her, loving her, wanting to be her champion.**

_Holding on I'm looking out for  
Her thin skin  
Because she's everything  
and I don't think she knows_

**She may never know because he's not made the time to tell her… And even now, he can't find the courage to say what he's feeling…**

**_TBC_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Plans in Motion**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**Sara was invited back to the lab to provide some help to Maxine in DNA. With Sara's expertise in the natural sciences, she assisted in creating additional procedures for deeper analysis of plant and animal materials obtained at crime scenes. Maxine was working a case where a new subspecies of butterfly had been obtained as evidence. It was only found in a particular area in the Glades, and Sara's expertise would help identify it and the location – thereby allowing more evidence to be logged against the current suspect.**

**In the meantime, the ammunitions case was ramping up to fever pitch as more information was coming forward about the killer bullets. The ATF finally revealed the break that Horatio needed – Ron's name was on a list of buyers for the bullets. The ATF agent working the case from a different direction finally relinquished that list, thanks to Calleigh's firm hand.**

**Ron sat in the interrogation room annoyed that he had been yanked in again. He did his best to plead his innocence to the red-haired Lieutenant stating he was otherwise busy with an excellent alibi – getting married to Julia. As anger and hurt consumed Horatio, so he shifted his weight denoting his extreme agitation to Ron's insult – the man was not only free from blame but had taken possession of Horatio's former lover – and this could only mean one thing – that Julia's fortune was within Ron's grasp. The only thing standing in the way was Horatio's son – heir to the fortune. Even with Ron as her new husband, Kyle was now the next obstacle to jump over and it wouldn't take much to remove that hurdle. Horatio knew his son was in grave danger. The focus was off Sara and now the target would be Kyle.**

**"What do you intend on using those bullets for, Ron?"**

**"If I were to use those bullets, it would be for one thing," Ron said snidely.**

**"Is that a threat?" Horatio asked.**

**"Naw. But, it would be easier on Kyle - come Father's Day."**

**Horatio shifted his weight again stepping even closer to the man he wished he could choke the life out of.**

**"Ron, you'll be dead by Father's Day."**

**Without another word, Horatio stormed out of the room leaving Ron to ponder his next move – a move Horatio already knew he would make. The time had come to set the plan in motion…**

**"It's going to go down - today," Horatio whispered.**

**"I'll meet you at the designated place – 4:30 pm," Ryan whispered back.**

**Horatio continued down the hall where he met up with the Chief.**

**"Lieutenant, I understand you are pursuing a matter regarding some new ammunition. Let me caution you – this is dangerous stuff. I've seen the reports regarding these bullets – they'll pierce Kevlar like butter."**

**"I'm aware, sir. The arms dealer that turned up dead was tied directly to dispersal of those bullets. There are particular buyers I'm interested in."**

**"Yes, one being Ron Saris – and I see you have him in again."**

**Horatio's eyes locked on the Chief.**

**"Horatio, stay away from him until you have hard evidence."**

**"Sir, Ron Saris has my son caught up in the middle."**

**"I understand."**

**"No, you don't."**

**Horatio left. Walking down the hallway of the Crime Lab, Horatio looked upon his friends – his colleagues – all the people he had grown so close to over the years. Calleigh and Eric were working ballistics together smiling with what Horatio knew was young love. Natalia was completing several tests for Trace. And Ryan – his young protégé – was awaiting orders. He knew if something happened to him, the Crime Lab would remain in good order. Calleigh was next in line having already served as temporary Lieutenant and he knew she would continue to follow in his footsteps in the future.**

**Horatio continued down the hallway and looked through the glass wall of the DNA lab seeing Sara working hard again with Maxine. She was smiling for the first time since her attack – really smiling and having fun. It made him feel good that she was on the mend both physically and emotionally. However, there was something that he had to do – something that would take him away from her – hopefully temporarily. It broke his heart knowing he couldn't tell her – or anyone - what he was about to do, but it was for the best – for everyone involved. He hoped that in the end, she would be safe from the ever-looming threat she constantly dealt with – that his sacrifice would provide safety for the entire city – his city – that he protected.**

**He completely regretted not being able to tell her how he felt – how he had indeed fallen in love with her so very completely and how it was killing him that he had to keep a friendly distance. His stance never changed – he seemed to stand tall and strong - but inside, his soul was pining for her. And with the turn of events, he knew it was best that he had maintained his silence. Sara's eyes met his for a long moment and he realized just how much he might have lost his chance – a precious chance to know what happiness was – to feel love, to be loved - again.**

**As she looked at him through the glass, Sara in her mind heard his voice saying he loved her when she was in the hospital. So many times she passed it off as her vivid imagination during her long sleep. Lately, he was behaving so oddly making her realize she had dreamed it all. He was so aloof – preoccupied with whatever was going on with his son and Julia – and Ron Saris. She doubted actually hearing those words for his recent behaviors didn't match the distance he had kept between them. Yet, she realized he still held a very special place in her heart.**

**Sara watched him gazing upon her – his expression changed to one filled with pain. This wasn't the first time she had seen this look and she knew something terrible was rolling around in his mind. However, he didn't come inside the lab to speak to her, and she knew if he didn't volunteer the information it was useless to pull it from him. Yet, it didn't stop her from sending him a friendly smile acknowledging that she did know something was bothering him. For the moments he spent looking upon her, he felt justified in what he had to do to make her and his city – and most importantly, his son, completely safe. He knew Sara would understand – she knew how important family was to him. Horatio just hoped that when and if he would be able to tell her that she would forgive him for the lengths he had to go to. The sad look changed to that of a man possessed – determination washing over him as his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. She could see the anger seething inside him just waiting to burst out and then he quickly strode down the hall. Sara knew one thing – he was on a mission and he didn't need to say a single word. She couldn't even guess what he was about to do.**

**His stomach tightened knowing that even the best laid plans could falter. He did his best to work out every possible scenario – every possible angle – every possible hang up. Mr. Wolfe proved to be a valuable asset in obtaining insider information from Juan Ortega just as Jake Berkeley worked undercover as Ron's right hand man. He knew the next part of the plan would affect everyone who was dear to him. But, he had no choice now. Saris will undoubtedly get away with murder if he didn't bring him down. He couldn't help thinking that Sara would never completely understand the real demons inside him – his obsession to do whatever was necessary to bring the bad guys to justice – even if he had to make the ultimate sacrifice or make justice happen outside the letter of the law. Horatio was about to pass into a dark world.**

**Horatio stood behind Julia as she awaited Kyle's dismissal from school.**

**"I suppose congratulations are in order," he said.**

**As Julia turned, she expressed her gratitude and her disapproval of Horatio's butting into her life. Horatio's expression changed. His fear of her marriage to Ron would put Kyle in jeopardy – he knew Ron's type – to do whatever it took to get what he wanted – and now his focus was on the large bank roll Julia had collected over the years – through the assorted swindling of rich men. Kyle would only be in the way as an heir to that estate. Horatio knew it and didn't want it to happen – not to his son. She agreed to bring the boy to the airport, but part of him assumed she would betray his wishes. One couldn't tell Julia what to do – even an ex-lover like Horatio.**

**"Lieutenant, you'd kill for your family, wouldn't you?" Ortega asked the Lieutenant.**

**"I will kill for my son." Horatio whispered into Ortega's ear.**

**One thing was for certain, Ortega didn't like what he had to say. Horatio stood before Ortega laughing almost psychotically before leaving.**

**Ryan had worked hard to get close to Juan Ortega – the arms dealer who thought nothing of letting his younger brother die. Having a cop on your side was an asset, and Ryan made sure Juan knew he thought nothing of betraying the man who had trusted his life to him. Even with Ortega's arrest, Horatio Caine had to die – and Ryan made sure Juan knew his wishes would be carried out.**

**With the order given, Horatio knowing Ryan had his back, he waited. The pilots were ordered to stay put until the boy arrived. Horatio waited nervously until Ron Saris showed. What he found so disappointing was the arrival of Julia. She stood by her new husband happy to enjoy watching Ron finish off Horatio. The Lieutenant raised his hands slowly to remove his shades. Nobody except the designated person recognized the signal – the 'OK' sign from the red haired Lieutenant. Ron stood poised – waiting – sizing up Caine before raising his gun to fire one single shot. As Horatio dropped face first to the hot tarmac, Ron laughed madly at seeing his adversary laying in a pool of his own blood.**

**In the meantime, Kyle had been escorted by Jake Berkeley to the airport. Jake had to delay progressing forward seeing Saris and Julia had not left the scene, and he could not let him see that he was betraying his trust. He demanded Kyle remain quiet until they left. Jake wished the man would leave with the satisfaction of seeing Caine die, but with every passing minute, Jake knew the timeline was being disrupted.**

**Finally, Ron and Julia had enough and disappeared. Amid the following chaos, Jake sent a text message to Ryan – "It's done." Ryan's job was to relay this information back to Juan Ortega while Jake loaded Kyle on board the plane. Kyle cried out fighting to get free seeing his father laying dead on the tarmac.**

**"Kyle, if you don't go, you'll end up like your father!"**

**Jake pushed the boy inside the plane, slammed the door closed, and signaled to the pilots to get airborne fast. The jet engines revved fast as Kyle pressed his face against one of the windows. Jake felt sorry for the boy, but he knew in time Kyle would understand the sacrifice his father had to make. Once the plane was in the air and Saris was gone, Jake ran to Horatio and turned him over carefully.**

**Caine was down too long and unresponsive, which began to really worry Jake.**

**"It's ok, Lieutenant. It worked like a charm," he said as he put pressure on the gaping wound in Caine's abdomen.**

**Horatio's eyes had glazed over as Death was fighting to claim him. Jake ripped open Caine's shirt and cut the Kevlar vest away. Laying his ear to Horatio's chest and feeling for a pulse, he knew Caine was just barely hanging on.**

**"Hold on, tough guy. We need you."**

**Jake continued to put pressure on the wound until help arrived. Ryan arrived with the medic setting the next part of the plan in motion.**

**Word went out to certain members of the Crime Lab that Lieutenant Horatio Caine – highly decorated and honored policeman and crime scene investigator – was dead.**

**"OK folks, we have a job to do," Calleigh said trying to hold herself together.**

**She had spent several long moments crying over the loss of her dedicated boss – a man she spent working a lot of years with and had developed a personal relationship with him as her mentor and friend.**

**"I can't believe he's gone," Eric said.**

**"Let's honor him by doing the best job we can. Let's show him how well he taught us," Calleigh replied.**

**It was so difficult working a case where it was one of your own – but even worse when that one was of the caliber of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. His body had been lying in a pool of blood when they rushed him to Dade Memorial Hospital by airlift where he was pronounced dead on arrival. Eric just couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that his friend – his brother-in-law – was gone.**

**Jake Berkeley had to return to Saris's usual hang out to continue his charade while Ryan visited Ortega in jail to inform him personally that the hit went down as desired. Ron had taken care of everything making Ortega very happy.**

**Sara was in the lab with Maxine working hard on several DNA samples when Yelina knocked on the door. The look on Yelina's face was enough to inform Sara that something terrible had happened. Sara couldn't believe her ears as Yelina cried on her shoulder. The nauseous feeling that consumed Sara was too much to handle, and Maxine put her arms around both women as they cried.**

**"How am I going to tell Ray Junior?" Yelina asked through her tears.**

**"Tell him the truth – he died doing the job he loved," Sara replied.**

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 The Scent of Blood**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**_ Author's Note - allusions to violence - readers beware..._**

**Ron sat in the room with his colleagues. Jake smoked a cigarette as Julia made popcorn. The celebration continued – and what a day to do so for Lieutenant Horatio Caine – the biggest pain in Ron Saris's side – was gone. Good riddance!! Ron popped the cap off another beer laughing wildly as he tapped bottles with Jake. Julia sat down by Ron's side cuddling up close to him.**

**"Ah, sweetheart! What a great day! No more interference from Ole Red," Ron joked. "Oh, I am sorry – I forget you and him had a little thing years ago."**

**"And now, you can go on with business without worry,' Julia said before kissing his cheek.**

**"Such a cold hearted woman you are – and I like that!"**

**"Hey, Ron, what's next on the agenda?" Jake asked.**

**"I'll tell ya what's next – another beer!"**

**"Sounds fine to me!"**

**"Julia, bring us a couple more brewskeys."**

**As Julia got up, Ron smacked her on her backside.**

**"Jake, that's one hell of a woman."**

**"I'll bet she is. Something tells me you should not sleep too soundly at night. One never knows with a woman like her."**

**"Julia? Ah, she'd never betray me, if she knows what's good for her. It's my business sense that is going to keep her in the lifestyle she likes. She needs me."**

**"I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her."**

**"Hey, Jake. What about you? No woman in your life?"**

**"Nope. Just the whores to take care of 'Little Jake'. I prefer not getting attached, or having some chick get attached to me. That's a drag."**

**"Just my kinda guy – focused on business. Speaking of business, Julia, where's that brat of yours?" Ron asked in a drunken stupor as Julia returned and sat down by his side again.**

**"I don't know. He's probably off playing video games somewhere."**

**"You know we need him out of the way too, don't you, darling?"**

**"He's not of any consequence, Ron."**

**Ron grasped a handful of her hair pulling it angrily.**

**"You know you will do as I say. The boy goes before he squeals."**

**"Honey, he would do no such thing. He loves you like a father and he loves the life we give him. You really think he'd let that all go?"**

**"Ron, I'll find him and dispatch him like his dad as we discussed," Jake said.**

**"Good man! See, Julia – that's a man you can trust – someone who thinks nothing of going against your wishes!"**

**Ron watched as Jake checked his gun.**

**"I think I know where he might be. I'll be back," Jake said before taking one last swig from his beer bottle.**

**Ryan worked out all the funeral plans to make things easier for Yelina. He had to or the plan would be blown. At first, he had Eric demanding to be involved in plans, but Ryan made sure he knew that Horatio had already lined everything up.**

**Yelina poured coffee for everyone as they sat around her dining room table pondering the loss of their boss.**

**"Why didn't he let us be there for him?" Eric asked.**

**"He obviously felt he had to do whatever it was alone," Ryan said in reference to the letter Horatio had left on his desk explaining what little information he wanted his colleagues to know.**

**"It's just not like him to do something like this and not tell anybody," Calleigh said.**

**"What was this all about anyway? I just don't understand," Yelina said.**

**"Did it have to do with Ron Saris?" Calleigh asked.**

**"I don't know. You know Horatio – he always managed to keep things under his hat," Ryan said.**

**"That's dangerous. It obviously cost his life," Rick said.**

**"Has anyone talked to Sara?" Calleigh asked.**

**"She's with Maxine. She's been so unemotional about it," Yelina said.**

**"She's in shock. I'm sure of it," Rick said.**

**"Maybe we should call Maxine and see how she's doing," Eric said.**

**"Why didn't she come here tonight?" Rick asked.**

**"She wanted to be alone," Yelina said.**

**"Well, I should get going," Rick said as he got up. "I know Horatio and I didn't exactly get along, but he was a good cop."**

**"Rick, thank you for offering to help with everything," Yelina said.**

**"It's my pleasure. I wish it didn't have to end like this. He deserved more," Rick said. "Goodnight, everyone."**

**The funeral was completed quickly with a closed casket – something Horatio wanted. He wanted people to remember him in life – not in death. There was no wake – just the funeral – all to honor Horatio's final wishes. Nearly every member of the police station, bomb squad, and Crime Lab was present, as well as Susie and Madison, Ray Junior, Dr. Woods and her family, and Sara – all the people whom Horatio loved most.**

**At the grave site, Sara remained kneeling. She was so quiet and didn't shed a single tear, which concerned Eric. Calleigh and Yelina were crying, as young Madison stood by Susie clutching her mother's dress unable to fully understand what had happened. Sara brought two bouquets of flowers – one she left for Horatio – the other she walked down with Eric to leave for Marisol. She told Marisol that she hoped she and Horatio found each other again and could continue the love Sara knew he had for her. Returning to Horatio's grave, she knelt down and covered her face as she sobbed softly. Eric knelt down by her side placing his arm over her shoulders happy that she was finally letting her emotions show. Sara was as bad as any man – she hated showing any kind of vulnerability.**

**"Oh, Sara. I wish this didn't happen," Calleigh said as she joined Sara and Eric. "I know he cared so much for you."**

**Sara wiped her face and stood up again.**

**"Son of a bitch was as stubborn as me," Sara said. "He never let anyone in unless he was good and ready."**

**"And that's how he wanted it. Nobody could ever expect to change that," Calleigh said trying to be strong.**

**"We have to remember him for that – his tenacity," Eric said.**

**As they were about to leave, Sara noticed the tall blonde standing behind them. She cocked her head eying the woman curiously. The woman was dressed in black, her long straight blonde hair waving slightly in the light breeze.**

**"You are her – Julia," Sara asked.**

**Julia nodded yes. Sara ran after her screaming 'bitch' as loud as she could. Knocking Julia to the ground, Sara started choking her.**

**"You bitch! You got him killed!"**

**"I wanted him out of the way!" Julia cried out as she tried to breathe.**

**Eric and Calleigh pulled Sara off of Julia holding her back as Julia got to her feet and brushed off the grass and dirt.**

**"I tried to protect Horatio! Sending him to Brazil was my idea – to keep him safe!"**

**"He almost died there," Eric said.**

**"Horatio had a better chance staying alive in Brazil, than he did here. Ron wanted him out of the way, and he got it," Julia said.**

**"Are you confessing to Ron's involvement?" Calleigh asked.**

**"I'm not confessing to anything. Do yourselves a favor and stay away from my husband."**

**"Julia, Horatio tried to warn you of the kind of man Ron Saris is," Eric said.**

**"I know what he is. I have to be there with him or he'll think I've betrayed him."**

**"You'd do anything to save your own skin. Horatio knew that much about you," Yelina added.**

**"That's not true. I still care for Horatio despite everything that's happened. I let him down."**

**"You want me to believe you actually have a heart?" Sara asked snidely.**

**"Believe what you want about me. All I want is for all of you to leave Ron Saris alone."**

**"You know we can't do that. We will be watching his movements. We know he's up to something. Horatio is dead because of him – that much we do know," Eric said.**

**As Julia left, Sara wanted another go at the tall blonde.**

**"Sara, cool off. It won't bring Horatio back," Eric said while restraining her.**

**"She had everything to do with his death," Sara said.**

**"And we'll bring her down, but we have to do it the right way," Calleigh said.**

**"H, what's next?" Ryan asked as he walked through the door of the underground shelter.**

**"Patience, Mr. Wolfe. Patience."**

**Ryan knew the man needed some time to heal, and to allow his adversary some time to get comfortable with the idea of being rid of Lieutenant Caine.**

**"Tell me, Mr. Wolfe, how did it go?" Horatio asked as he carefully shifted in his chair – the wound still aching despite the medical attention he received.**

**"It seemed to go down just as you expected. Jake says Saris is gloating, as you figured he would. Kyle is safe. He's staying at the place in England, just as you arranged. Jake made pretend he went out to off him."**

**"The funeral – was it convincing enough?"**

**Ryan inhaled deeply before replying.**

**"Horatio, they all took it really hard. The lab has been so quiet – people are in shock. Calleigh's doing her best to keep things moving forward, but there is a definite sadness in the air."**

**"She'll do her usual good job running things."**

**"Yeah, she is a good boss. You certainly taught her well."**

**Horatio was feeling very uncomfortable as he again shifted – the medication was certainly not doing enough to dull the pain. And it didn't help that he wanted to be fully healed when he faced Saris again.**

**"They made your office into a shrine, H. Nobody wants to dismantle it."**

**"It's nice to be missed. But, we need for them to let go of this case or they could blow it for us. You made sure they don't follow up?"**

**"Horatio, you know Calleigh is not going to just drop this."**

**"Mr. Wolfe, she has to or our cover is blown."**

**"I know. Stetler wants the case closed too. The only evidence is the bullet that was taken out of you."**

**"No prints?"**

**"No prints. No trace. Nothing."**

**"As long as there isn't anything to follow, it will seem like a dead end."**

**"Calleigh's hating the idea of your death being a dead end case."**

**"Convince her to let it go."**

**Ryan listened carefully. His voice was unnervingly steady, deep and firm.**

**Horatio became very quiet as his mind drifted to thoughts of her. He hated the idea that it might take a long time to draw Saris out – to get enough on him to nail him for good. Caine could only imagine how sad she must be right now thinking her champion was dead. Ryan could tell that he was thinking of her.**

**"Sara's staying with Maxine. I thought you might like to know."**

**Lowering his head, Horatio didn't need to ask.**

**"Sara was there. Actually, Julia showed up as well."**

**Raising his eyes to the young CSI, he quietly waited for details.**

**"I thought Sara was going to take Julia's head off."**

**"Explain, please."**

**"Sara went nuts trying to kill Julia. She blamed Julia for your expedition to Brazil and everyone knows Ron had something to do with your death."**

**"Ryan, keep them off the scent trail or this won't work."**

**"I'll do my best."**

**"Keep me posted."**

**Horatio stood up slowly feeling the slight pull in his stomach from where the bullet was extracted and his flesh stitched together. He ignored the pain as his mind focused on visions of her sweet smile and those expressive golden brown eyes.**

**Ryan looked upon his boss – the man should have died out there that day. But, he was so possessed with bringing down Saris that he had such a will to survive in order to be able to strike the final blow himself. Caine wanted Ron's head on a stick. Sending him to jail wouldn't be enough – not this time. He wanted blood. The look on his face was scary, even for Ryan, and it wasn't due to the drugs Horatio had to be on. He was so angry knowing this was the only way – it would be the surprise attack Saris would never expect, and Horatio was ready to go for the jugular. Ryan observed the darkness that clouded the Lieutenant's blue eyes – the haze of hate and anger that took the kindness and compassion away. Horatio was going to kill – and nothing would stop him.**

**"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to work Ortega. Find out when the next shipment of ammunition is coming in and find out who the buyers are."**

**"And after that?"**

**"Once we get a feel for how they are moving, that's when I intend on going in."**

**"You need to rest, Horatio."**

**"It's a flesh wound. I'll be fine."**

**"I know. But even then, you should be resting. Dr. Driscoll said you shouldn't be moving around so much."**

**Horatio paced back and forth – the anger building in his heart with each passing moment. He stopped and glared angrily at Ryan. The young CSI knew Horatio had indeed changed.**

**"Ron Saris will die, Mr. Wolfe."**

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Springing The Trap**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

**_Author's Note - violence - readers beware..._**

**Over several weeks, Horatio healed up while Jake continued schmoozing with Ron. Ryan, in the meantime, worked Ortega for information, who had been released by ATF in order to track his movements. The same idea was in play as the Feds did with Antonio Riaz – hoping this lowlife would lead them to the 'bigger fish' – and there were definitely bigger fish to be had.**

**"How does it feel to have a cut of this deal?" Juan asked Ryan.**

**"Anything to get ahead and make some fast money," Ryan responded.**

**"So, you will want to meet my associate at this address," Juan said while handing Ryan a slip of paper.**

**"The abandoned factory? Isn't that where the Mala Noche worked out of?"**

**"Yes. The Diablos have taken over all Mala Noche territory. Meet Guarza there. He'll hook you up."**

**"OK."**

**"Remember one thing – you screw this up, you will die," Juan threatened.**

**"I won't screw up."**

**"Now, Saris gets the biggest part of the shipment."**

**"What is he planning on using these for?"**

**"He's got interested parties overseas."**

**"So, he's a dealer?"**

**"Yeah. Why so many questions?"**

**"Just want to know where I fit into the grand scheme of things – in case I feel like bumping Saris for a few of his customers."**

**Juan Ortega laughed.**

**"I like you, Wolfe. You're ambitious. That's a good thing. But, trust me – you don't want to mess with Ron Saris. He's one screwed up guy."**

**"Yeah, well, I think he'd underestimate me just because of my affiliations as a cop."**

**"I told him that – cops are easy to sway when you are stuck with only a city salary, and want a little more."**

**"You and I have something to discuss," Ron said to Julia.**

**As she sasheyed over, she couldn't help but wonder what he was upset over.**

**"You are a cold-hearted woman. You never even questioned what happened to your son," Ron said.**

**"I know what you did to him – having Jake take him out. I know it's a warning for me to watch my step."**

**"You're a smart lady, Julia. That's why I like you."**

**Ron laughed heartily.**

**She eyed him suspiciously.**

**"You… you're going to kill me next, aren't you?" Julia asked.**

**"You knew what the deal really was. It was only a mater of time. How could I trust a woman who thought nothing of seeing her son killed? That is unless he's really not dead."**

**Ron looked in Jake's direction. Jake was outside having a smoke and unaware of Ron's suspicions.**

**"Jake's been nothing but loyal to you, Ron. How could you think he'd betray you?"**

**"Because I trust no one, Julia. I did your handy work. And you provided me with the funds for my business. It's all good except for one thing – you are in my way now."**

**He pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it at her. Ron forced her down upon her knees making her plead for her life. Looking into her terrified eyes, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.**

**"Ah, maybe I'll keep you around for a little longer. But, I warn you – you try to get help and you're done – you can meet that brat of yours in the afterlife."**

**Yanking her towards him, he kissed her before putting the gun back into his belt.**

**"Calleigh, can I speak with you?" Sara asked after knocking softly on the office door.**

**"Sure. Come on in!"**

**Calleigh was given Horatio's office to use. She kept everything the same – nothing was changed because she wanted to honor her mentor in every way she could. And following in his footsteps while keeping everything status quo was how she wanted to do it.**

**"It's so hard coming in here," Sara said. "No disrespect to you, but every time I walk by, I keep expecting to see a certain redhead sitting at the desk."**

**"I know. I can't begin to tell you how awful it feels sitting in his chair and in his capacity until they make a final decision on who gets his job."**

**"I'm sure you will have it. You are like a carbon copy of him in many ways – you maintain the same work ethic and quality and everyone respects you."**

**"Why, thank you! That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me since this all happened. So, what can I do for you?"**

**"Calleigh, or should I say Lieutenant Duquesne?"**

**"No need to be so formal."**

**"The extension on my term is up and it's time for me to move on," Sara said while handing Calleigh a letter of resignation.**

**"Oh, I thought the Chief was going to extend your term again."**

**"I declined the second extension."**

**Sara inhaled slowly feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Calleigh set the letter down on the desk and hugged Sara.**

**"I miss him so much," Sara said through the sobs. "I miss bickering with him. I never thought I'd find myself saying that."**

**"I know, sweetie. We all miss him terribly. He brought such a special presence to this place. It's been weeks and people are still trying to adjust."**

**Sara wiped the tears away.**

**"You have special feelings for him, don't you?"**

**"Not like it matters now. Little too late to finally admit it to even myself let alone anyone else."**

**"He certainly was one of a kind and left a hole in everyone's heart."**

**"It's just too hard walking down the halls and knowing he's not here."**

**"I know."**

**"Calleigh, I've been offered a position to assist with some whale research back in Massachusetts. It's a great opportunity, and under the circumstances, getting on with life away from all the reminders would do me some good right now."**

**"I can certainly understand that. But, I thought you wanted to remain in Miami to stay where it's warm?"**

**"It's just too hard right now, and this opportunity would be great to use towards my thesis. I've always loved my whales, and I'll be studying them much more intimately than in the past."**

**"Well, then you have to go where you feel your heart needs to be."**

**"I'll stay in touch."**

**"I demand that you do. And you know you are always welcome here."**

**Sara sighed. She hated goodbyes.**

**"When are you leaving?" Calleigh asked.**

**"I'll finish out the week. Kit wants me as soon as I can get there. I told her I'd be up by next weekend. So, I have a little time to get what little I have packed and to shut down the research house."**

**"At least that gives us some time to have a going away party for you."**

**"Don't go crazy. I'm sure I will visit Miami every so often. I do love the Glades. Part of me needs to see it before I go."**

**Sara lowered her head feeling herself wanting to cry again.**

**"It's where you first met him," Calleigh said.**

**"It just seems that every place I go I'm somehow reminded of him. I feel like I'm going crazy."**

**"No. It's called love, Sara. I'm just so sorry you two didn't actually get together. I know you were great for him, and I think he knew it too. Sadly, the man just wasn't too assertive in that department."**

**"There was just too much going on. I would never blame him. Not like I opened my mouth either."**

**Just then, Eric knocked on the doorframe.**

**"Calleigh, we got to roll," Eric said.**

**"What's up?"**

**"Just got a call for a body that was dumped by the marina. Male vic. Boa Vista and Wolfe are already on deck there."**

**"Oh, my. OK. Um, Sara, we'll talk more later."**

**"Sure thing," Sara replied.**

**Calleigh hugged Sara again before leaving with Eric. Sara returned to the DNA lab to continue her work. Eric and Calleigh drove off to the crime scene.**

**"What was that all about?" Eric asked as he backed his Hummer out of the police parking lot.**

**"Sara's leaving. She's heading back home for a research job there."**

**"Oh. That's a bummer. She's still really shaken up with everything that happened."**

**"I knew somehow that she was a little taken with Horatio."**

**"I think I'd feel the same way if something ever happened to you," Eric said as he gave her a quick glance.**

**Calleigh smiled at Eric before he returned his attention to the road.**

**The crime scene had been taped off as Boa Vista and Wolfe worked. Dr. Woods began examining the body.**

**"Male, late thirties, shot execution style. Bullet is a through and through."**

**"Oh, gosh, that's going to be a hard one to find out here," Natalia said.**

**"This isn't our primary crime scene," Ryan said.**

**"Oh, my. This is Agent Caldwell – from ATF," Calleigh said recognizing him.**

**Just then, Ryan received a text message demanding an update. "Hey, guys, I have to go. Something important just came up."**

**"OK Ryan. We'll take over from here," Calleigh said.**

**Ryan headed off to the secret location meeting up with Horatio.**

**"What's up with Wolfe? He's been disappearing in the middle of crime scenes an awful lot lately," Eric asked.**

**"I don't know. He's been so preoccupied. But, we all have since Horatio's death," Calleigh replied.**

**"H, it's going down – and soon," Ryan said.**

**"Explain please," Horatio replied coldly.**

**"Agent Caldwell – from ATF – he's just been found dead."**

**"Saris is cleaning house. I just got a text from Julia. She's been threatened. Ron's ready to do away with her. Have you found out anything about the transaction?"**

**"Jake's still waiting on Ron."**

**"We're running out of time, Mr. Wolfe."**

**"I still can't believe you trust Julia."**

**"I know she's been working outside the law to obtain her riches, but I also know when she's afraid."**

**Two hours later, Ryan receives a text message from Juan Ortega.**

**"Deal's going down at 5pm," Ryan said. "I have to meet Guarza at the old factory."**

**"Then, call in the troops, Mr. Wolfe. It's time to spring the trap."**

**"Horatio, are you sure this is going to work. I mean, there's going to be a heck of a lot of firepower there."**

**"It'll work. Ron will never expect the Calvary to show up."**

**"So?"**

**"So, go meet with him and play it up. Stay aware of everything going on and signal when the bullets are public."**

**At the old factory, Ryan walks in amid a mass of people. He is introduced to Mr. Guarza. Julia stood by Ron's side holding onto him. After all the pleasantries, Ron kissed Julia and pushed her away. He then pulled his gun and fired a single shot meant to kill her.**

**"Jake, take the trash out, please," Ron said coldly.**

**Jake helped Julia to her feet where he walked her out and left her beside the opening of the tunnel. There, Horatio helped to sit her down.**

**"Horatio," Julia says.**

**Horatio took hold of her bloody hand in his as he stroked her hair.**

**"Hang on, sweetie."**

**"Horatio, I did so many bad things. I'm so sorry."**

**"It's in the past."**

**"Please forgive me."**

**It didn't seem like she would last and she begged him to swear a promise to her.**

**"Take care of our son."**

**"I will, Julia."**

**This was the last thing she said before she went unconscious in his arms. With a fury building unlike ever before, Horatio laid her head down gently, stood up, and waited for a long moment looking at Julia laying there dying.**

**With the deal going down, Ryan worked his conning magic on Saris and the others. That's when the signal was given and all the CSI Team, SWAT, and Sergeant Tripp arrived to arrest the Diablos and anyone else involved in the selling of the bullets. Tripp sarcastically thanked Juan Ortega for being the springboard to the demise of this group. And when everyone thought they had Ron dead to rights, he pulled another gun from behind hidden under his jacket. He attempted to run and that's when he ran into the one man he never expected to see again – Horatio Caine.**

**Caine slammed Saris to the ground hauling him off inside the hidden tunnel. Saris laughed heartily.**

**"Oh, Red, I should have known!"**

**"Didn't I promise you would be dead by Father's Day?"**

**"Yes, you did. Stepping out above the law this time, huh?"**

**"Whatever it takes, Ron. All I know is you are gonna die this time."**

**"How did you survive, Red? Bullet proof armor? Super powers?"**

**"Friends, Ron – friends."**

**"Hey, Red, how's that little minx you've taken a fancy to? Bet she's not that same since she had a real man."**

**"Don't know what you mean, Ron. I heard you missed the mark."**

**"Only because she didn't realize how I would have treated her to a real man. I can see why you are diggin' her. She's some piece of ass, don't you think, Red?"**

**Horatio restrained his anger while aiming his weapon.**

**"She obviously likes it rough - fought like a tiger. See, I still got the scars from her claws," Saris said pulling up his sleeves to reveal the long scratches that had scarred him. "It's too bad I didn't get to play with her a little longer – bet that little minx would have liked it after I warmed her up."**

**"Ron, she said you couldn't get it up. Bet that was disappointing."**

**"No matter – I spoiled her for you. Let's see, I took Julia from you. That pissed you off. I got your son. That really pissed you off. And then, I got your new woman. That's really got to blow your mind. What else of yours can I steal away from you?"**

**Horatio knew Ron was attempting to incite his anger, and he was doing a great job at it. He cocked the hammer on his gun and shot a round right between Ron's legs intentionally missing the intended target. All he could think of were the words Antonio Riaz uttered about taking everything Horatio loved. Horatio dealt with that, and he would deal with this lowlife too.**

**"You took enough, Ron. It's time for you to go."**

**Horatio's voice was low and icy. Ron laughed softly.**

**"You haven't the balls to kill me in cold blood. You love your badge too much," Ron said snidely.**

**"I'm not a cop right now. I'm dead, thanks to you."**

**Ron swallowed hard seeing the fury burning in Caine's eyes.**

**"Go ahead! I dare you!"**

**Horatio took aim threatening to shoot. What frightened Ryan was seeing this man, whom he deeply respected because he was a man who prided himself on upholding the law, begin to cross the line into being a brutal killer. But, the good man inside Caine knew better – it was wrong to disobey the badge he swore his life to. Ryan could see Horatio was fighting his primal urges to erase Ron Saris from his life forever and yet he wanted to do the right thing.**

**As Horatio turned away, he said softly "you're under arrest."**

**Ron laughed feeling as if he had won the war of wills. Reaching for his gun, he cocked the hammer, but before he could even think of getting a shot off, so Horatio turned back and blasted a shot into Ron's chest.**

**"See how that feels, Ron," Horatio stated.**

**Caine turned to face his adversary watching him slowly expire before his eyes.**

**Walking outside, Horatio took note of Julia's absence. She must have had enough strength to flee the scene. Meeting with Jake, the young undercover officer denied ever seeing the tall blonde lying there shot. Horatio knew one thing – Julia would do whatever it took to save her own hide. He suggested putting an APB out for her arrest.**

**"It's over," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses.**

**"What now?" Jake asked.**

**"Compile your undercover evidence and submit your report."**

**"How are you going to…?" Ryan asked.**

**Eric, Calleigh and Natalia as well as a number of other policemen and women ran over to meet with them.**

**Eric laughed heartily. "You son of a bitch! You… you faked your death!"**

**Horatio lowered his head and smiled widely before being bear-hugged by Eric.**

**"Saris?" Calleigh asked.**

**"Dead – self-defense, before you ask. Ryan witnessed it all."**

**"Julia? Kyle?" Calleigh asked.**

**Julia's on the run. Kyle's in a safe location."**

**"This had to take a lot of planning," Eric said.**

**"I had to – to protect my son, Eric."**

**Eric could totally understand the importance of family, and the lengths anyone would go to in order to protect them. He knew from direct experience working with Horatio as a co-worker and as his brother-in-law that family was the most important thing on Horatio Caine's mind.**

**Calleigh hugged Horatio as the rest of the group happily greeted and thanked the Lieutenant for making the ultimate sacrifice. Jake stood behind letting himself take a back seat.**

**"Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Berkeley were incredible assets on this mission," Horatio added.**

**Eric stepped over to Jake and was the first to shake his hand in thanks. Calleigh offered him a hug.**

**"What about ATF Agent Caldwell?" Calleigh asked.**

**"He was not the man we thought he was. In fact, I think you will find that the DEA Agent Caldwell that was murdered some time ago switched places with this guy. The murdered man went in place of the real Agent Caldwell, who was profiting from the information obtained. He was the one who ordered him killed and Ron Saris and his cronies were all too happy to oblige," Jake stated.**

**"What a total mess," Calleigh said.**

**"It's over now," Horatio said.**

**Horatio was granted his status as Lieutenant again and commended for a job well done. The ammunitions ring was ultimately brought to its knees and all the bullets confiscated and destroyed. Horatio was honored at a dinner and awarded a special medal for going above and beyond the call of duty. It was a highly unusual situation but he did remain within the letter of the law. Julia Winston was not found, but word went out that she was wanted for being an accomplice to murder.**

**Kyle was returned to the States where he was met at the airport by Horatio, Yelina, and Ray Junior. The boy was angry – yelling at Horatio for sending him away just as he had always been sent away. He didn't want to listen to reason despite all of Horatio's efforts to explain. Insult was added to injury when Kyle learned that his mother had dumped him yet again to save herself.**

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Moving Forward**

_Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the characters as seen in CSI Miami, and my fic is written to be fun and enjoyable and not meant to offend the writers/creators of CSI Miami or the actors who play the different characters. I do ask that no one use my original character as she is my own creation. My fic is not to be posted anywhere else unless written permission is obtained from me._

"_**Lieutenant, maybe you would like to begin by telling me why you feel you are here today?" Dr. Maria Delmonica, the staff psychologist, asked.**_

_**Horatio took in a deep breath before beginning. He knew it was time to face some of his demons, and he needed to re-evaluate where he saw himself going in the future. Horatio wasn't sure what he wanted to do at this point – he had betrayed his badge to uphold the law sinking down to killing a man in cold blood – openly seeking him out to kill him. He was on such shaky ground that unnerved him. **_

"_**I had to go undercover to bring Saris down," he said.**_

"_**And when you had him cornered, you killed him. How did that make you feel?"**_

_**He lowered his head. "He threatened first – I simply defended myself."**_

"_**But, you wanted him dead regardless of how it went down."**_

"_**Yes, I wanted him dead."**_

"_**Some would say you went looking for the opportunity – that you purposely put yourself in a vulnerable position knowing this man would threaten you."**_

"_**Mr. Wolfe observed the entire situation."**_

"_**And because you had helped Mr. Wolfe in the past, isn't it reason to believe he would lie to protect you?"**_

"_**I taught my CSIs to tell the truth. I would never expect them to protect me if it jeopardized telling the truth."**_

_**Horatio went on to describe the course of events that led up to the final chapter of the story. Although the conference was confidential, Rick Stetler had to be included in the staff psychologist's findings. He feared the worst for Caine, but Caine was ultimately able to prove that he took extreme measures but remained within the letter of the law. **_

_**Luckily, Horatio also had Jake Berkeley's testimony and back up testimony from his entire team to provide proof that Saris had to be dealt with in a special way. And they did so keeping the law in mind. Although Horatio knew it could be interpreted that he bent the law to favor him, he was lucky to have his stellar history as a cop, the testimony of the entire Police Department and Crime Lab, and back up from the Chief to allow him to be set free without ramifications. The only requirement was a mandatory leave of absence for one month while he continued meeting with the staff psychologist three times a week.**_

_**Over the course of his therapy, Horatio examined his childhood – the violence that led him to want to be a cop – to do good for others when he could very well have turned to a life of crime blaming it all on his dysfunctional family history. He faced the pains of loosing friends and loved ones to crime – Tim Speedle, Rachael Turner, Marisol Delko-Caine, and his own mother and brother. **_

_**He acknowledged needing guidance to deal with Kyle. The boy was so very angry with him – misdirecting that anger onto his father. Kyle didn't understand the true dangers he was in. Through an exploration of the chain of events, Horatio gathered information and suggestions on how to repair and rebuild the relationship with his son that truly was still in its infancy. Dr. Delmonica said Horatio needed to let Kyle make some decisions on his own. He was a teenager who probably needed some therapy himself to face the pains his life contained. Horatio felt better knowing the boy was residing with Yelina and Ray Junior. At least Kyle had a cousin close to his age whom he could commiserate with.**_

_**Through it all, Horatio determined that he still wanted to be a cop. He had been a cop all his life in one form or another, and he still felt he had a job to do and a few more years he could do it in. It was a job he was good at – protecting his city – Miami – the city he loved and wanted to continue guarding against any evil that would dare rear its ugly head. He promised to be there – to be that dedicated guardian against evil. Every time he saw a Hummer speed by, he knew they were out on another case. He needed to get back to that life – to be the voice of the victims – to continue being Miami's Protector. And so with open arms, Lieutenant Horatio Caine returned to Miami Dade's Crime Lab amid a host of cheers and hugs.**_

_**It was a long journey to true recovery, but Horatio wanted to embark upon it to completion. He knew he had changed – and in some ways, he had lost some of the man he used to be. Horatio wanted to be able to be that compassionate man he was. He wanted to return from the dark path he knew he had gone down knowing deep down inside he truly was a good man. **_

_**While on leave and even after he returned to work, he spent more time with family and friends. He had learned that he could still be so dedicated to his job but that he needed to make time away from the office – time he could spend doing other things. He started by increasing his visits with Ray Junior and Madison. They were growing up fast. Madison was such a sweet young lady – she still sported her fiery red hair and freckles. Ray Junior was growing into a very handsome young man. What bothered Horatio was the distance Kyle continued to keep between them. He still called Yelina's house his home, but he didn't want to spend time with Horatio. Everything was still so fresh to him and he needed some space. This killed Horatio – he wished he could make the boy understand what had to be done, and all he could do was hope that in time Kyle would understand – and forgive him.**_

_**There were other days he went alone down to the pier. He'd lean on the railing and look out upon the water. He'd breathe in the salty air and think of her – his sweetheart who had left to move on with life – the woman who had stolen his heart. It was because of her that he learned to share more of his life with family and friends. The job would always be there and he could still be incredibly dedicated, but he needed time to play – to let his mind rest from all the pressures the job brought on. He regretted not telling her how much he cared for her. He understood why she left – it was her way of coping – a defensive mechanism to survive. Part of him knew she cared a great deal for him – and thinking he was dead – he knew that must have destroyed a part of her. Despite the toughness, he had seen the incredible sensitivity inside her. Every day, he visited Marisol's grave and asked what he should do. He missed Mari but admitted to feeling so lost without Sara around. **_

_**Looking out upon the water, he wondered what Sara might be doing right now. Part of him wanted to call her on her cell phone, but he feared hearing she had really moved on with her life. She hated complications, and with nearly ten months having passed since his 'death', he felt guilty wanting to upset her. Yelina pressed him to call her and he would refuse – demanding her to not say anything to Sara – to let her go on with her life as she saw fit. His sister-in-law hated the idea that he was copping out, but she had to honor his request. He knew that if their lives were meant to intertwine, so the paths would come together some day. **_

_**Relationships, like his job, were sometimes dangerous journeys that didn't always end happily. He had a lot of work to do to fix the relationship with his son. He needed time to truly rekindle his love for his job. What bothered him most was realizing just how much he loved her – the lady with the fiery spirit who made him see he could love again. He was ready to give again – and now that he had found another he was willing to give his heart to, he felt it best to let her go. He remembered an old saying about setting a bird free – if the bird came back, you could keep it. In his mind, he set Sara free. **_

_**He walked down to the beach's tide line watching the waves roll in and recede in a regular rhythm. He deeply inhaled the salty air and thought of all the good things she brought to his life. Despite all his courage on the job, he had an unbelievable shyness when it came to women. Yet, he found the strength to willingly hand his heart to her. Horatio smiled knowing she was somewhere out there raising hell in some way – speaking out for those who couldn't speak for themselves – the non-human inhabitants of Planet Earth – just as he tried to be the voice for those who had lost their lives. In some ways, he and Sara ran along parallel paths that unwittingly pulled them apart. What Sara didn't know is that she made him happy even for the short time they knew each other, and he smiled as he continued to look out upon the ocean. What he regretted was in not telling her about the mark she made upon him. But no matter where she was, she would always remain in his heart. **_

_**In the meantime, he poised himself with his hands on his hips looking out into the distance – watching, waiting – he would stand guard like a sentinel – the guardian of Miami – sworn protector of his city… **_

**_The End..._**


End file.
